Becoming the Normal Teenager
by The Great Hippo Thief
Summary: Bryan asks Mariah on a date. With the dating experience of Ed the socially inept hamster his best option is to panic. With questionable support from his equally stunted teammates he is thrust into a relationship where things just go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first ever fic so please be kind. This is more of a tester fic. I know that the characters are a bit OOC but first fic so give me a break. Please?

DISCLAMER: I own Beyblade as much as I own your computer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Omigodohmigodohmigod!' he yelled as he made his way down the halls of the Hiwatari mansion. 'Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!'

'Bryan, you're repeating yourself' came a rather annoyed voice. Turning Bryan saw his three companions. All of them were barren of any expression. The only give away as to what they were thinking was their eyes that travelled over him, trying to spot any signs of a head injury, the only reasonable explanation for his behaviour.

'Guys, do you know what I just did!' he yelled at them, being unnecessarily loud.

'An elephant landed on your head making you act strangely' Tala deadpanned

'I just, I just, I Just asked a girl out' he choked out before starting to hyperventilate. Never before had he done anything like this. No emotion. Stoic. Cold. Stone hearted. Not a lumbering idiot, who stuttered, blushed and hyperventilated. His behaviour was just as confusing and slightly worrying to the rest of the group. This went against everything that they were taught and if it could happen to Bryan it could just as easily happen to them.

'A girl!'

'Yes, Spencer. A girl.'

'You're sure it was a girl? I've seen some guys who I thought might as well use the woman toilets. Oliver for the Majestics for instance. Either he's a Girl or a gay' pressed Tala. He got nods of agreement from the other two.

'Yes I'm positive!'

'How do you know?' Kai said, deciding to add his two cents.

'Simple I saw her coming out of the girls toilets-'

'Well you know it could've been a girly boy being a perv. Maybe that's how he gets his kicks?' Tala accused.

'Well she wasn't flat-'

'The wonders of silicon and reconstructive surgery' sighed Kai, taking up a leaning position against the wall.

'And she didn't sound like one-'

'Eunuch'. All glared at Spencer for his comment, in both slight disgust and horror at the thought.

'Guys! I'm positive that she was a girl okay! I know so!' Bryan yelled, stress evident in his features.

'Come on' Kai said moving into the lounge, thinking his friend needed to sit and have a drink. 'Okay. What happened?'

'Well I went out for some fresh air, been stuck in that scuddy apartment for far too long. I went down to the mall to do some people watching and saw her first when she came out of the bathroom. She waved so-'

'Wait! You know her?' Tala said wide-eyed.

'Oh God this can't be good' muttered Kai moving towards the liquor cabinet.

'Mariah' Bryan said. It was a mixed reaction. Spencer had a completely blank expression, Tala had abandoned all the childhood teachings about emotions being a sign of weakness and was going through an array of them and lastly there was Kai who took a shot of whiskey whilst checking the alcohol percentage on another bottle.

'And how did you get from a simple wave to a date?' said Tala who had moved on from horror to complete disgust at his teammate's choice in girls.

'She came over to me and it kinda just slipped out. It was like I was having an out of body experience. I saw everything happening and couldn't do a thing to stop it! There she was talking about how she'd heard that I had moved here and that she'd seen me about the place, and then there was me no expression whatsoever, grunting and nodding every now and then and then she had to stop to take a breath and I said those fatal words. "Do you wanna go out with me?" and I think I'm just gonna go hang myself'

'Can't be that bad' Spencer said offering words of comfort.

'Yeah. I mean, she said yes. OH GOD! She did say yes!' Tala had finally come to acceptance and was now prepared to help his friend. Kai on the other hand had been oblivious to everything from the word "Mariah" and was currently muttering to himself. 'I know there's something stronger in here somewhere…'

'Kai, you know you shouldn't be drinking,' said Tala making a move to pull him away from his precious alcohol. 'It won't solve anything in the long run.'

'Ah yes, but what a brilliant temporary solution.'

'Kai, she's not that bad' Bryan said, defending what could be his first girlfriend. In answer he got a stern look. Bryan grinned, getting the point. Kai would adapt.

'Too much pink. Too much energy. Too much talking,' he began, listing all the things that were wrong with her.

'Hey! Back off.'

'Look Bryan. I'll tolerate her, doesn't mean I have to like her' Kai said curtly leaving with a bottle of tequila and Tala in tow trying desperately to pry the bottle from the younger boys hands.

'Kai really shouldn't drink' stated Spencer.

'He's underage' noted Bryan

'Can't even drive yet.'

'So when's your date?'

'Friday.'

'We got two days to prepare you.'

'Oh god. It's just hitting me now that I have absolutely no idea about what I'm supposed to do on a date! I mean what do I say! What if I say something that I think is right but really is completely wrong! I'm a freaking social dud! I've got the communication skills of a teapot! How the hell am I supposed to get a girl to like me! Uh oh. I can't remember where she's staying. Oh god what was her phone number! Hey wait what's this written on my hand… OH false alarm found her details…I think these are hers. Maybe I should call.'

'Won't that seem a little stupid calling to see if it's her number?'

'You're right! You do it.'

'Me!'

'You and don't argue. We can make up some sort of excuse. Ask for Mariah and then pretend you got the wrong Mariah. You're looking for a Mariah McDuff or something.'

'Bryan, don't worry. We're gonna help you no matter what it takes' Spencer said with a, what he hoped was, a comforting grin. He hadn't had much experience with comforting people but he also knew that none of them had had much experience when it came to being comforted.

'Alright, we are all getting way too- too-'

'Normal?'

'Yeah. Normal' Bryan said happily. He was becoming a normal teenager. All of them were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right, I hope you liked it. I'm gonna continue it so if peoples could review and tell me how to improve I'd be grateful. Constructive criticism please not insulting sad ass flamers. Sorry it's short.

Thanks for reading.

Till next.


	2. Begin to Prepare

Bluestray, Jashomara, Arieru, she-devil-16…I'm just gonna come out and say it, I LOVE YOU ALL! I'll try and make them more in character. If you give me any ideas as to how that would be great but I think ya gotta do some tweaking.

Disclaimer: I own it like I own the cupcake in the bakery. I'd like to, but I don't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly he rose from the couch and stretched, still plagued with sleep. _Three. _He blinked several times and gave a yawn. _Two. _Gathered his thoughts together. _One. _His eyes immediately snapped open and he fell back down onto the couch, face in hands, letting out a loud groan as he remembered what he had done and what he had to do.

'You see I told you he wouldn't have a hissy' muttered Kai from the doorway.

'Crap.'

'Tala that means you owe me ten bucks.'

'Oi, you two stop beating on my misery.' Bryan wasn't in the mood for fun. He seriously needed to get to work. None of them had any experience with normal life, especially when it came to dating and girls.

'Have no fear Bryan,' smirked Tala. 'We have brought in reinforcements!'

'…What?'

'Don't worry, don't worry. All you have to do is bugger off till 12.30' Tala said ushering him out the door and slamming it in his face when he tried to process.

'I can't believe you gave them my home address' growled Kai.

'Hah! Well Bryan's going to have it the worst.'

'Well I'm leaving'

'Where to?'

'Some place far, far away.'

'They're not that bad' Tala muttered quietly at Kai's retreating figure.

'Yes they are!'

'How the hell did you here that!'

Bryan had managed to waste all but 10 minutes of his spare time so he decided to loiter outside next to the house gates. He'd been sitting for 5 minutes before a long pink limousine came tearing down the road. He watched it as it made its way speedily towards him. It turned sharply at the gates, not exactly the best manoeuvre for a limo', causing the back half of it to swing around and bash into the low wall he had been sitting on. This didn't seem to affect the driver though and he/she (political correctness) continued at break neck speeds up the driveway. Bryan got up from the bushes that he had landed on in his attempts to save himself from the pink limo end, and marched off towards the house knowing exactly how he was going to torture the driver. He got half way up the drive' before he began to wonder who could be inside. They must know Kai, he didn't exactly hand out his home address to anyone, but then again there was Tala who was known to have handed out other bladers' personal details on the odd occasion… Then there was the question as to who in their right minds would go around in a pink limousine? Three quarters of the way now and he'd already narrowed it down to four possibilities. The doors of the vehicle opened and two people got out. One was doubled over, looking as if they might be seeing there breakfast again, and the other bouncing about happily before spotting the damage he had inflicted on the car. Bryan froze on the spot. He didn't need to get any closer to figure out who the two people were. He needed to get away. Everything slowed down. He could see the blonde turn towards him, a smile slowly stretch across his features and his lips form in the shape of his name. Bryan quickly came to the conclusion that Kai needed more strategically placed foliage in his front yard. There was not a tree or bush for him to hide behind. He'd need to make a run for it. He turned quickly on his heel only to slam into what felt like a brick wall.

'Don't even try to escape.'

'Spencer, let me go.'

'Nope,' he said as he heaved the smaller boy over his shoulder. 'I'm under orders to bring you back to the house.'

'This is all Tala's doing! He invited them here! And you can put me down anytime now….'

'Uhh, yeah, sure, that's it. Tala. Yeah he umm, he called them umm yeah…'

'Spencer talking isn't your strong point and neither is lying… This was your doing wasn't it!' Spencer banged open the door and threw Bryan off him, stopping him in his thoughts of vengeance.

'Bryan! Our love machine!'

'Oh god. Spencer if I can't get away from them can I kill them at least?' he said, face straight.

'Nope.'

'Not even a little bit? Give them minor symptoms of death?'

'Nope. They're here to help'. Both teens sighed and turned back towards the two houseguests, faces' clear of all emotion.

'Enrique, Oliver' Bryan hissed through gritted teeth. He's never really liked them. Both too bright and happy. He turned towards other two friends in the doorway. Tala, who had decided to fully embrace emotions, was smiling evilly over at him, his pleasure in seeing his friends dislike evident. Kai was glaring at Tala, his hands often twitching in a strangling motion towards the red heads neck.

'Spencer,' Bryan whispered. 'I still don't know if I've got her details correct.'

'Well call when they're gone.'

'And what are you two girls chatting about?'

Unfortunately Enrique didn't miss much when it came to talking. Spencer had a theory that the blonde could pin point a whisper a mile away.

'Nothing.'

'Oh no, no, no! I heard something about _her _details. Come to think of it, no one told us who the…lucky girl is. Oliver?'

'Not a word.'

Bryan on the outside looked completely unfazed but on the inside he had turned back into the blushing, stuttering hyperventilating, lumbering idiot.

'Mari-' Tala began before a cushion was lodged firmly in his mouth by Kai. He had obviously been wanting to repay Tala for giving out his address. But he had said enough and so the guessing games began.

'Marie?'

'Maria?'

'Think it's someone we know?'

'Think you're on to something there, Oliver. Bryan doesn't seem like the type to just ask the first girl he sees.'

And so it continued like this for a good ten minutes with several attempts to stop them guessing which included Kai happily offering to go get a butchers knife.

'Mariah! It's Mariah isn't it' Enrique yelled but he didn't need to wait for an answer the sudden stillness of the four Russians was enough. Bryan let his head fall into his hands as the two Europeans started to rant about the pairing.

'You don't know if they're her details do you!'

'Uh yeah.'

'Ah well, have no fear! Enrique is here! And I've had this trouble many a time.'

'Oh really! Really Mr Man-Whore, you have!' Tala mocked. He had been having a great time at Bryan's expense, though he had always found joy in other people's misery. Enrique looked at Bryan's hand and made his way to the phone. Bryan made a grab for him but he was too late.

'Kai…' he panted after much running. 'Why did you go and wreck this lovely old-fashioned theme you've got going here and get a portable phone? I mean you don't even talk to people. If it were up to you, you'd be up in the mountains somewhere throwing large snowballs at anyone who came too close'.

His answer was a cocky grin and a 'feh'.

'They are her details!' came Enrique's triumphant voice.

'I'm going to kill him.'

'I give up! You are going to die alone!' yelled Enrique as he stormed off towards the limousine. Bryan had found a way to get back at Enrique. He had managed to constantly piss him off for an hour, fifteen minutes and twenty seconds. Enrique had been trying to teach him the basic of dating, the dating language etc but Bryan wasn't exactly the most willing student. They made there way out to the front to send the two off.

'Oliver?' Bryan said, turning to the green haired boy…girl…it.

'Hm?'

'Why are you here?'

'Ah, I'm here for tomorrow.'

'There's more?'

'Yes. To help you with proper etiquette. Table manners, opening the car door etc. get you some good clothes.'

'These clothes are fine.'

'Ha! Right, right.'

'I'm serious.'

'Sure you are!' Oliver yelled waving at them as he hopped into the car, this time in the drivers seat with Enrique sitting as far away from the steering wheel as possible. As the limo' made its way down the driveway they could faintly hear Enrique's pleads to be allowed behind the wheel.

'I'm so glad they're gone' muttered Bryan, slumping on the front steps.

'You still got a whole other day' Tala sang happily from his safe place in the house.

'Where'd Kai go?' Spencer wondered, trying to remember when he had last seen him. Somewhere around the accusation that Enrique was really a male prostitute. The other two shrugged indifferently.

'I'd like to buy a house.'

'Are you sure Mr. Hiwatari?'

'Yes. Absolutely.'

'Well I can show you what's on the market at the moment. May I ask why you need to move house so suddenly?' the man behind the desk asked hesitantly. He knew the young man had a temper and didn't wish to be on the wrong end of it. He didn't get an answer. Kai just glared down at the pictures of houses on sale. He didn't plan on telling anyone about this house. No one would know.

No more pesky people coming around.

No more Tala giving out his address.

Screw rehabilitation to the outside world.

'Anything in the mountains by any chance?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapters not much longer than the last. It will become more BxM later on but the first few chappies are just about Bryan's prep and I think I might do one on Mariah's point of view. Tell me if I should okay?

Byes.


	3. Other End of the Gun

Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, no idea how happy I am to get them! And has anyone heard of Mike the Turtle from Nickelodeon? 'Cause I could kill the little bastard! And sorry for not paragraphing the last chapter properly.

Disclaimer: It's like with the chair I'm sitting in. It was actually my auntie's. She gave it to us when she moved. So technically it's the family chair… but that's beside the point.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She still couldn't really believe what had just happened. She was pretty sure it had. It seemed real enough. She walked back to where her teammates were sitting in a slight daze. It's not like she wasn't happy, she was, but it was like when you were in an accident, it takes awhile to register what the hell happened. Many questions were floating around in her head, waiting for her to snap out of her daze before they began to plague her mind.

'Mariah! Mariah! Stop walking! The pole! The- and oh that must have hurt'.

She had whacked into a pole, spun around and fallen face first onto the ground. Lee pulled her to her feet, over reacting slightly to the situation, with Kevin in the background struggling to control his laughter.

'Lee quit clucking like a hen and give her some space,' Rei soothed, more worried about Lee's blood pressure. 'You alright there, Mariah?'

She would've answered but the searing pain in her head and the sudden impact of all those plaguing questions had sent her into a vegetable-like state.

'Hello? Earth to Mariah! Guys I'm not picking up any brain activity. I'm sorry Lee, but your sister is now a tomato.'

'Shut up Kevin.'

All the voices seemed from a distance. Her ears were ringing and her head felt like it would implode at any moment. Then it began to ease off and she got this odd feeling in her stomach. For a second she thought that she was going to vomit before she realized what it was. She was happy. Really, extremely, at bursting point, I-think-I'm-gonna-throw-up-I'm-so-happy, happy. And she did what girls do. She squealed and jumped about, clapping her hands and giggling like a four year old. She had just been asked out. A guy who wasn't some stalkerish, pimple-faced, desperado, who had millions of pictures of her on his wall, amongst which were strands of her hair and half eaten hamburgers. A, compared to said guys, was normal. Sure not completely, but she was sure that he wasn't that type. Bryan had asked her out. She froze on the spot, horror contorted her face. What was she going to do to do about her team-mates? Like they were going to be happy for her. Lee wouldn't. He wouldn't no matter who asked her out but with Bryan she had a feeling it would just make things worse. Rei might not be as bad, but they had chemistry so he might be a little upset. Kevin… she decided that the monkey boy would be shot if he poked fun at her and Gary would most likely go along with Lee or Rei. She sunk to her knees in despair.

'Guys, just back away from her really slowly.'

'Better yet, on the count of three run.'

'Alright guys, I've called you all together to tell you some news,' she had decided to tell them all at once. She had wondered about telling them all separately but that would be hard and could lead to some confusion and severe misquoting.

'Oh my god! You're pregnant!'

'Kevin! My sister isn't pregnant!…. You're not right?'

'No! Now let me talk! I wanted to tell you all-'

'That you're a lesbian? Don't worry, Mar, I've always had my suspicions but I accept you as you are.'

'Kevin I'm warning you! Anything else about my sister and I'm gonna hurt you.'

'ALL RIGHT! I'm not pregnant, a lesbian _or _a prostitute, or anything else in that line of profession! And don't think I didn't know you were going there, Kevin! Now,' she sighed, taking several deep breaths and smiling sweetly, not that it mattered, they'd seen her dark side. 'I brought you all here together to tell you some great news! Just today I got asked out-' she wasn't able to finish. Lee had already lost it. He was currently outraged. She was almost glad he'd lost it, this meant she could hold off on telling them who had asked her.

'I've gotta go do that thing that isn't here,' she said, already halfway out the door. She was about to turn the corner when she heard footsteps. Turning she saw Rei in hot pursuit.

'Shouldn't you be trying to calm down my brother?'

'Well I thought I'd come and talk to you first, unless you want me to leave, that is.'

'No, no, no! I kinda wanted to talk to you too.'

She was surprised at how well he was taking it. They'd always had something. Nothing official or permanent, but it was there.

'I'm actually glad that you're dating now,' he confessed. 'Honestly, I'm relieved. Cause you with us there was always that something that was always just there but never really doing anything, it sort of umm…it hung. It hung between us, you know?'

She knew. She knew that thought she had fallen face first for Rei that it wouldn't go anywhere. Like that old pair of mustard coloured socks in your draw. There but not going anywhere anytime soon.

'Well if you're so cool about this, you can help me get ready for the big day!'

'Um…sure?'

'Correct answer! We'll be going shopping tomorrow!'

Down the road lee was slumped on the couch, rocking back and forth.

'My little sister. My poor, innocent sister. Why? Why would someone want to take her away from me? Why me?'

'Lee, as the little fella who compensates for his height by being a pain in the ass, it is my duty to tell you that you are becoming freakishly obsessive about your sister and both Gary and myself are becoming deeply disturbed.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So do you think the skirt or the dress?'

'Mar, I'm not really the best person to ask...'

'Rei! You said you'd help me get ready! I've only got today and tomorrow to prepare!'

'Dress then.'

'You don't sound very sure about that.'

'I am, trust me.'

'Okay' she said picking up the dress from the floor and discarding the skirt. Rei had been trying to help her decide what to wear for the past hour. She had tried on every single item of clothing she owned and was just starting to narrow it down. She was just about ready to call in other people. She was extremely reluctant to call in help. The minute any of the girls she knew found out that she had a date they would tell all the boys in the teams, and the boys gossiped more than her. Not only did she not want this but she had a feeling neither would Bryan.

'Mar? Mar? You in there? Yoo-hoo!'

'Rei stop waving your hand in my face. Now onto makeup!'

'Not more. This is getting boring'

'Rei!'

'I didn't say anything…'

Mariah walked over to the door and pulled over to reveal the rest of her teammates.

'Well little sister, personally I think you should've gone for the red dress.'

'The black skirt and white shirt!'

'No Kevin, the green shirt and jeans.'

'Shut up Gary. You're only saying that 'cause you like the colour green.'

'All of you can shut up!' Mariah wasn't in the mood for messing about. If they were so eager to share their opinions they would have to suffer the same fate as Rei and help her choose her makeup. 'Hey, guys, I've got a better idea! Lets take me shopping!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hardened young men, who could climb mountains without so much as a grunt, stand under waterfalls for hours on end, pushed themselves to the point of being hospitalised. They had fallen. Fallen to a young teenage girl with a credit card.

They crawled behind her helplessly; unable to stand from the weight of the bags they carried.

'What are you boys doing? Hurry up!'

'I want to be cremated….'

'Kevin, don't talk like that we'll get through this.'

'Rei we don't need you being all positive at the moment because deep down you know that my sister shall be the death of us all.'

'Guys,' called Mariah, having already found a new shop t ransack. 'Hurry up! There's _seats_ here!'

She didn't think she'd seen them move so fast all day. They sat down in the seats next opposite the changing rooms whilst she picked through the rows of clothes. By the time she returned to the changing rooms they had begun to regain felling below the waist.

'What do you guys think of this one?'

'The maroon was better.'

'And those pants ain't right.'

They had begun to get into the shopping for two reasons. One, Mariah had already thrown a range of objects at them for not paying attention and two, to make sure they payed attention she had come out in a skirt that was better suited as a belt and shirt that, due to design flaws, obviously wasn't doing its job in covering her chest. She had been promptly shoved back into the changing room by Lee, who they suspected to have suffered a minor heart attack.

'Makeup, check. Shoes, check. New clothes, check. Jewellery, check.'

'Mar, I think it's time to go home and if you'd please be so kind as to hand over the credit card.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mar?'

'Hmm?'

'Who was it exactly that asked you out?'

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt for a few seconds.

'Bryan from the Blitzkrieg Boys.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang at least four times before Kai went to get it. All four boys were sitting around the living room waiting for someone to get the phone.

'Hello?….. Yes he is… I can tell him… no because that would involve me walking all the way back over to him…hn…got it.'

'Who was that?'

'Mariah.'

'What! Why didn't you give me the phone?'

'Cause you couldn't be bothered getting up and then I would have to walk back over to you. Didn't know you were this passionate about a phone call.'

'Kai, just tell me what she said.'

'She said that she called because she just told Lee that you asked her out and that he left with an axe, muttering something about coming over here, and she was worried he'd do something stupid, but that is beside the point, why does she have my phone number, and better yet, why does Lee know where I live?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's this chapter finally done. Sorry I've taken awhile. And claps for me! This is the longest chapter yet! I've beat the two-page mark! Please review! And nicely, cause I might not be angry enough to properly insult any flamers (Estrogen never works when you want it to).


	4. Only So Long Now

I love all you people so much! You don't know how happy I am to read all your reviews (not only that but I get lots of emails so I feel important, ah the little things in life).

Disclaimer: Like my sister's stuff, if I say it's mine I'm gonna be in some deep --- (censored because I don't think using swear words sounds very nice –cough-hypocrite-cough)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three boys stood outside the door.

'What's he doing?'

'Checking himself out?'

'No way, only Tala does that.'

'I do not!'

'Yes you do, Kai saw you the other day.'

'Kai, you and I are going to have a little talk later…'

'Don't hit him in the balls again. He gets moody when you do that.'

'Oh my God. Did you guys see that? Did you? You saw that didn't you. Spencer you saw.'

'Yes, Kai. I just saw the horrific act Bryan just committed.'

'What he do? Guys! Tell me!'

'He twirled…'

Through the crack in the doorway they could see Bryan diving into his wardrobe, flinging clothes out into piles. He'd been at it for a while now and the other boys had already discussed the possibility of him turning gay. Spencer had already been attacked by the clothes crazed teen earlier that morning. Since Oliver's comment about Bryan's clothes he had been a panic, and the fact that that Lee was liable to jump him with an axe hadn't helped.

Tala's cell phone rang loudly. Bryan spun around and flung open the door. He looked as if he was about to punch them, they hadn't exactly alerted him of their presence. He froze for a second, letting himself relax as he recognised each face before turning beet red and chasing them down the hallway of his apartment. The three boys silently thanked the heavens they'd left the front door open as they made a mad dash for the elevator. Kai was the only one who realized that Bryan would reach them before either the doors shut or they reached the ground floor, and turned sharply towards the stairs whilst the other two slammed into the elevator wall followed moments later by their homicidal friend. He smiled as he slid down the banister and jumped several flights of stairs. As he was walking out the front doors he heard the elevator ping. Voices erupted through the sliding doors followed by the three kicking and punching at each other. Bryan was putting up a good fight. He was quick and relatively solid but wasn't much of a match for both Tala and Spencer. Kai stoped, one foot already out the door. He could do the sensible, Kai-like thing and walk away or he could go back there and join in. Taking one last glance backwards he saw Bryan take a blow to the head. He had a date tomorrow. Kai couldn't just let him turn up looking like he'd been in a bar fight. He took a running start and leapt on top of the pile, tackling Tala to the ground as he went.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What the hell happened to you guys?' Enrique yelled. Both Oliver and Enrique had their jaws brushing the ground at the sight of the four boys.

'We…um… we…'

'Got into a fight' Kai finished, receiving a grateful glance from Tala, or at least what he thought was one. One of his eyes was half closed, courtesy of Bryan. In the duration of the fight, lasting a good ten minutes before they were kicked out of the apartment block, the boys had each received a dozen or so bruises, covering arms, legs and torso. Tala had a lump on his head from Kai's tackle, a swelling eye and suspected broken ribs. Spencer had faired quite well only getting bruising and a split lip. Kai had kindly blocked any attempts to get Bryan's face and had payed quite a price. A multi-coloured bruise was creeping its way along his cheekbone, a cut above his left eye and some swelling around his nose. As for the rest of him, he had a prominent limp from one of Spencer's well-aimed kicks. Bryan had twice thanked Kai for saving his face but had already received a split lip from the tussle in the lift. He was wheezing slightly, due to a sucker punch on Tala's behalf, and was cradling his bleeding knuckles.

'Right, with a grizzly bear I suppose?'

The four looked each other up and down.

'Of sorts…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys had agreed to meet the two Majestic team members at one of the malls. They'd managed to limp about the place for a good hour before stopping. In that time they had managed to do a full circuit of the building and only bought one thing. An orange that Kai had insisted on throwing at a guy for no apparent reason.

They had moved onto another shopping centre in the hopes of finding something. They had just entered the food court when Bryan suddenly threw himself behind a pot plant.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Shh! Guys! Get down!'

'Why?' Enrique asked before Bryan pulled him down to the ground beside him. The other boys decided it was best to follow suit instead of being forced.

'Right,' Kai sighed. He obviously did not like being demeaned to hiding behind fake plants. 'Why are we hiding behind a pot plant that is smaller than all of us?'

'Over there! Next to the fountain.'

The boys looked over to the said place and saw a group of familiar faces.

'HEY GUY-' Oliver began before being pounced on by Tala.

'Don't you know that if they see us here Lee is gonna flip and kill Bryan by harsh and cruel means!'

'Sorry.'

'Look guys, lets just get out of here. 'Kay?'

'Sure, Bry'.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now at their third destination, very far away from the last, they had once again begun their quest for decent clothing for Bryan. Oliver had finally decided on a store, the other teens having no power over the extravagant French man-she-ishy- thing….yeah moving right along.

'I'm not coming out…'

'Come out we're tired of waiting!'

'It's pink..' Bryan said as he slowly exited the changing room.

'More of a salmon don't ya think?' Tala mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn. The boys had become rather comfy in a couple of chairs. They'd become hungry half way through the dressing session so had decided it would be faster to shop and eat. This idea had almost been foiled by a rather unhappy shop assistant who had fled once Oliver explained that it was most likely he could get the guy fired. Bryan stormed back into the changing room, almost breaking the door as he went. Spencer went up to make sure Bryan wasn't trying to plough his head through a wall.

'I was not made for this sort of thing. I was made to be a crazy old hermit that kills lost travellers on a regular basis.'

'Sorry but that position has already been filled by Kai.'

'I'm sure I can find a way to vacate the position.'

'Just act like you're back in training. No emotion. Block it all out.'

'You're right. Thanks'. And with a mood slightly better than the last he returned to swapping his clothes. As he stepped out Oliver approached him holding a new lot of clothes. Bryan crammed all his feeling into a tightly sealed bottle and tried to think back to his training. Unfortunately he hadn't realized the power of his imagination and had soon replaced Oliver with an imaginary Boris. He turned back into the changing room pausing at the door.

'He want's me to try on one of his little getups..' he muttered. He turned to face Oliver, face darkening. 'Sick bastard.'

He brought back his fist. It wasn't until he made contact with flesh that he snapped out of his dream world and realized what he had done

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You're lucky he still bought you those clothes.'

'Shut up Tala...'

'And that he wasn't mad 'cause he could talk to guys that could get guys to pay some other guys to come whoop your ass.'

'Shut up Tala…'

'And that-'

Bryan turned around and repeated the action on Tala.

'You've got a good right hook…'

'Why thank you Kai' Bryan yawned as he stepped over Tala and flopping down on the couch. They had finally finished, getting him a pair of grey baggy jeans, white button up shirt and black jacket.

'Only so long now…' he murmured already half asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I've taken awhile. I've been zapped of all energy and keep getting behind on my homework. Thanks to all reviewers and more are welcome! And the mandatory warning to Flamers: Get your ass outta my story screen. Go shoo! I know how to make exploding balloons!


	5. LoveXQ

Thanks for the reviews guys! And lets all thank Soldier4Christ! For making me get off my lazy ass and write: D

Disclaimer: It's like oatmeal! I'm not sure how but still…Oatmeal! I also don't own 'I have a cunning plan' that belongs to the writers of Black Adder

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slowed down at the corner, nerves stopping him from going any further.

'Bryan, you're going to be late if you don't move it. You have to pick her up at 5:30.'

Tala had come along for support and to make sure Bryan didn't do a runner. Or so he thought. Bryan had other plans for his friend.

He drove the car down the road and stopped outside her house. Tala whacked his hands for the tenth time. Bryan had obtained the habit of wringing his hands together, which had been causing Tala a great deal of annoyance. Tala jumped out of the car and went around to drag Bryan from his seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah heard a car engine hum outside her window. Running to her window she saw a silver car parked in the street. She watched as a red head jumped out and made his way around to the drivers seat. For a moment her heart fell. It wasn't Bryan. But it was only for a moment, for she soon recognised the other figure the red head was trying to pull out of car. They started yelling at each other. She lent forward slightly to hear better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No! It's safer here!'

'Stop being a baby!'

'She probably doesn't even like me! She's sitting in her room laughing at me as we speak!'

'Pansy! Get your ass out of this car right now! Ain't you got no balls!'

'Right now, NO!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah laughed down at the two. Calling Ray into her room she got out her phone and started recording the two boys. Ray wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala was pulling Bryan by the waist out of the car. Bryan still had a good grip on the steering wheel and wasn't going to give up easily.

'Lee will kill me though! Don't you care that I'm going to be brutally hacked to death with a blunt axe!'

'No! I'm ashamed to know such a wimp! You're worse than Kenny! Worse than those goats that play dead!'

'There are goats that do that?'

'Yeah I watched a documentary on it… wait where were we?'

'You were trying to pull me out of the car'

'Oh… Get out! You're late!'

'I'm here! I'm not late if I'm here!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lent on Ray for support. She reached over for a tissue, dabbing the tears from her eyes in an attempt to keep her mascara from running. Turning back to the scene below she saw that the two had moved from the car and Tala was now throwing himself at Bryan, each time pushing him a little bit closer to the front door. She stopped laughing. She turned to the gate that lead to the back of the house. She had forgotten about Lee. It was Ray's turn to start laughing at the scene taking place on the front lawn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Lee please if you would just-'

Tala ducked as a pole was swung at his head. Lee had been chasing them around the backyard for a good 5 minutes. He saw the front door open and made a break for it, Bryan at his heels. Tala jumped over the green haired midget in the doorway and closed the door after Bryan, locking it just as a loud thump hit it from the other side.

'Um, hey there Kevin. We're here to pick up Mariah.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran down the stairs stopping abruptly on the second to last step, causing Ray to bump into her and fall backwards, up the stairs. Bryan stood in her hallway. A little worse for wear, but there all the same. Neither of the boys had noticed her yet.

'Crap, this means I owe Kai 10 bucks.'

'Why?'

'I bet that Lee would get you, but of course ever since the twirling incident he's been your little cheerleader, supporting you in everything.'

'Don't refer to Kai as a cheerleader, I'm getting some pretty disturbing visuals.'

'Yeah but you know you like them'

'I do…. not…,' he said as he spotted Mariah still on her step, grinning at he two bickering Russians. 'Anything you've seen or heard was so not true and I do not like Kai or have any sick fantasies about him in a skirt!' he yelled, going a shade of red that rivalled Tala's hair.

'And breath man, breath!'

'Don't worry about it,' Mariah smiled. 'This is all making for an….'

'Interesting?' Ray offered.

'Yeah, interesting date, that's sooooo what I was going to say...heh heh... heh...'

Their chat was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the other end of the house.

'Don't you guys lock your doors?' Bryan asked as Lee stepped into the hallway.

'Not when were home, that'd be paranoid'

'Well sometimes paranoia comes in handy! That's why Kai stopped taking those pills…'

All eyes fell on Bryan and even Lee stopped for a moment to give him an odd look.

'This explains the bunnies…' Tala muttered.

'I'll ask later…but anyways Tala, buddy. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but it's for my own good.'

With that Bryan hoisted him up and threw him at a rather murderous Lee.

'Now, Mariah, should we get going?'

'Of course.'

The two made there way down the driveway and hoped into the car, Bryan courteously opening and closing the door for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ray, do you think we should stop them?'

'I know we should but for some reason I don't want to…'

The two had been watching Lee chase Tala around the backyard with various blunt objects for about ten minutes now and still hadn't tired of it.

'Bet you Tala will break first.'

'Your on Kev'. 10 bucks on Lee stopping first.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay so it's this street here right?'

'Yup that's the one.' Mariah had been directing him the whole way. She'd got them tickets for a movie she'd been dieing to see for weeks. Bryan had complained about her buying the tickets but she had agreed to make him buy the drinks.

It was a small cinema so it wasn't crowded and there was only about twenty or so seats in each theatre. The place had obviously been made for quality not quantity.

They bought their food and drinks and found their seats just as the lights dimmed.

'Yeah! We're just in time for the trailers!' Bryan said happily. Ever since his first movie he'd loved them.

'You like trailers?'

'Yup. They're the best part though I hate it when there's all these adverts crammed in as well. I'm convinced that it's a ploy to earn more money.'

'How so?' she continued, happy that he was being so chatty, even if he was being quite monotone.

'There's all the commercials so you eat all your food and then you run out and so you go out and buy more and by then you've missed the first ten minutes of the movie.'

'Makes sense' she said, smiling at him as she lent back into her seat as the movie began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How long is the movie?' asked Spencer.

'Hour and a half. We've got plenty of time to get there' Kai answered as he turned the car up onto the lawn of the White Tigers residence. They had got a call a while ago from Kevin to come to collected Tala from his 'play date' with Lee.

'Tala! We're here to pick you up!' Spencer yelled as they made their way around the back of the house. Tala stood panting in the middle of the lawn next to Lee who had collapsed.

'Hah….Hah…Hah…' Tala panted, trying to mock his foe.

'Tala, get away from that dead thing, we have to go spy on Bryan!'

'Spy?' queered Ray.

'Yup.'

'Well then we're coming' stated Kevin.

'Why should we let you come?'

'Because of the other half of the date, Mariah.'

'Good point. But I'm warning you, Kai is driving. He hasn't got his licence and keeps swerving all over the road muttering something about bunnies.'

The two boys stopped for a moment before shrugging it off and heading round front.

'Shouldn't you take him inside?' Kai asked, poking Lee with his shoe.

'Gary will find him eventually!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So she was the guys cousin and the guy liked her step-mother.'

'That's it.'

'Oh. You see know it all makes sense'

'Bryan, you're not clicking today are you?'

'Nerves' he answered, immediately regretting it once he saw the look on Mariah's face. She began to mercilessly mock him, that is, until he threw popcorn at her. She retaliated with a rather warm and sticky gummy bear being stuck flicked onto his cheek.

'How dare you gummy me!' he yelled as she fled down the street.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh my god…. I can just see the two of them frolicking in a field, hand in hand, butterflies dancing about and small woodland creatures prancing about in their wake.'

'Kevin, I'm going to have nightmares now.'

'Hey, Kai. Start up the engine they're on the move!'

'Better to go by foot.'

The group of five jumped out of car and began to track their target down the main street. Tala and Spencer stayed on the opposite street, Ray and Kai followed the couple from behind and Kevin being the most inconspicuous and hardest to see, followed them closely relaying the conversation between the two back to the others.

'We're Team Alfa.'

'Tala, shut up'

'And you two are Team Stinkus! Leaving Kevin as Team Monkey butt.'

'All right Tala. You can be Team Alfa.'

'Thank you, Kai. For that, you can be Team Delta.'

Kai sighed, rolling his eyes at Ray. They had all connected onto one line so they could talk properly. As their target, or 'LuvXQ' as Tala had dubbed it, had stopped at a carnival. The teams regrouped to discus the situation.

'He looks like he's doing good.'

'Has anyone here ever actually been in a proper relationship?' Ray asked. Silence ensued for a few moments. 'Didn't think so. If none of us have been on a proper date, how do we know what's good?'

'Good point Elf Ears,' Tala commended. 'But I have a plan so cunning you could pin a tail on it and call it a weasel!'

'Oh do tell' Kai muttered dryly.

'We wing it'

'I must say that is ingenious…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey wait here for a second.'

'Umm, okay'

He'd had the feeling that someone was following but he knew now. He walked over to the small group that had huddled next to a vender.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Umm, guys. Bryan didn't know we were gonna follow him did he?'

'No, Ray. Why?'

' 'Cause he's heading our way'

'Oh FU-'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group turned towards him and he immediately recognised them.

'What the hell are you guys doing here!'

'Nothing! Please don't kill me. Kill them! Chinese tastes better, I know a cannibal who can back me up on this!'

'Tala please let me kill you quietly,' Bryan growled as he rolled up one of his sleeves. 'And why are you guys here?'

'Mariah' the two said in unison.

'What about me?'

The group turned to see an annoyed Mariah tapping her foot impatiently.

'I'm guessing we're in trouble…'

'Yes Kevin. You are most defiantly in trouble.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai and Spencer watched as the other three we're caught and dragged off into a dark corner to have a 'talking to'. Spencer solemnly saluted his comrades whilst Kai hummed 'The Last Post'.

'Don't think we should've warned them sooner.'

'Nope,' Kai said carelessly, taking another bite of his candyfloss. 'Spencer, got any money on you?'

'Why?'

'Well I would steal Tala's but he's indisposed at the moment and I want to see if pink and blue candyfloss taste different.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I think we've taught them enough, don't you?'

'Yeah.'

The two finally let go of the three spies, satisfied that they had learnt their lesson.

'What now?'

'I saw a stuffed toy I liked back there.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala hobbled out from between the tents, only managing a few steps before doubling over and curling up into a ball on the ground.

'Damn, I swear Mariah almost ripped my balls off' Kevin moaned as he crawled out of the gap followed by Ray. Bryan had wanted to be more merciful but Mariah had insisted on getting them where it hurt.

'Where'd Kai and Spencer get to?'

'Speak of the devil' Tala squeaked, pain distorting his voice. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the two walking towards them.

'Blue, defiantly the blue. Ta' where's your wallet?'

'Back pocket. Why?'

'I want more candyfloss.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a quick glance at his watch, he was surprised at how much time had gone by, it was already 10:30. He'd walked her up to the door and they were now standing, making small talk.

'Well are you going to kiss me goodnight or am I going to have to wait all night?'

'Well, umm, you see…. I'm not very good at this, I mean come on, my friends are all on some sort of pill or going to therapy. They aren't exactly the best people to learn socialising skills from and since none of them that I'm aware of are girls this is a pretty new area for me and I swear something just moved from behind that curtain!'

'Probably just Lee' she said, waving it off lightly, though she did notice he took a step away from the door and was eying the window for any movement. She sighed and dragged him down the steps. She turned him so he faced the door and went back up the steps. By this point he was very confused. She lent forward and grabbed his head, one, to hold him still, and two, to stop herself falling over. She looked him the eye for a second, a determined, and slightly annoyed look on her face and before he could move she kissed him. For a moment he thought it was a dream then he heard whistles and cheers coming from the street. Mariah tried to pull herself up right but only succeeded in falling further off the step. After helping her up he turned to make several gestures towards the five boys crammed into Kai's car. I loud thump from inside made him jump and he glimpsed Lee from behind one of the curtains and called out that he'd call, already in his car and ready to flee. He didn't want to be killed today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You did well young grasshopper.'

'Shut up Tala and let me through 'cause I think I'm going to throw up.'

They watched the retreating figure, bent over and clutching his stomach.

'Shouldn't he have wanted to throw up before the date?'

'Spencer we ain't normal, so, therefore it's only natural for us to do things the wrong way round.'

The others nodded in agreement.

'But I just can't believe my little boy is growing up so fast!'

'Shut up Tala…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, I've got up to seven pages! Claps for me! Hope this chappie hasn't jumped around too much and that you liked it. Review please, flamers shall be gummified. and can you tell me if it's too gay to have the title in teh story?


	6. Bell the Breaker

Thankies for the reviews everybody (feel special).

Party in the Afterlife- okay thought I'd reply especially to you 'cause you're the first person to ask a question (not that you guys answer any of mine but oh well).

The bunnies are just to show how unstable Kai is when off his medication.

Sorry about the long paragraphs, I'm still adjusting to the fanfiction format.

I forget people aren't in my head are they. It's either the person who spoke before e.g Kai speak, Bryan speak, Kai speak. Or you can choose cause sometimes I don't even know whose talking, but I will make it my mission to improve so it isn't as confusing.

Disclaimer- Damnit these things are getting hard to come up with! Don't you people know already! I don't own anything! Technically it's my parent's property... Hell, I'm my parents' property…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since he had been going out with Mariah and so far the only problem had been an argument about pineapple on pizza. He'd even gone to therapy and anger management, being praised on his progress in both. The old lady that lived in the apartment next to him had almost had a stroke when he offered to help her carry groceries. He had no doubt that his landlord was even more so when he payed his rent on time, and it was the correct amount.

For this weeks anger management lesson they had been taken to a local park. He hadn't been paying attention last week so he didn't know why they were there but was enjoying it all the same.

They were only a small group of twelve and had been paired up to wander around for a bit. His partner was a girl, Bell, who had almost succeeded in castrating her boyfriend when she found him with another girl. She had made a lot of progress but all the boys were still extremely jumpy around her. Knowing this she would always fake a grab at whoever was closest just to watch the throw themselves away from her, whimpering in a non-existent pain.

'So what are we supposed to be doing?' Bryan asked, breaking the steady silence between them.

'Beats me,' Bell huffed, flicking a strand of purple hair out of her eyes. 'Hey I know a nice spot around here. Come on, I'll show you!'

She obviously wasn't asking. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off towards her spot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, Mar! Where you going?' Lee called to his sister.

'To pick Bryan up from his anger management session,' she called carelessly over her shoulder, choosing to ignore the sounds of protest Lee was making. He still wasn't happy about them dating and it didn't look like he'd be letting up anytime soon.

'Mar, are you trying to punish me!'

'NO! I'M NOT PLOTTING AGAINST YOU TO BRING ABOUT YOUR PREMATURE DEMISE! SO SHUT UP! STOP WHINING! AND BE HAPPY FOR ME!' she yelled at him from the car, finally breaking after a week of being passive. She took a second to compose herself before reversing down the drive way and waving goodbye to Ray, who was about to start mowing the front lawns.

She and Bryan were planning on having a late lunch after his session. She wondered about whether they should eat in the park instead. It made sense since he was already there, and the weather was beautiful. She decided to ask him as she pulled into a park and crossed the road to the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan followed Bell, or more dragged behind her, until she stopped at a large tree. He looked at his watch anxiously, not wanting to be late for Mariah and she had a tendency to be rather early.

'Bell, we should be heading back soon.'

'Don't be a spoilsport! We just got here and anyways I thought we could get to know each other a little better,' she said sweetly batting her bright blue eyes. She came towards him and slung her arms around his neck. Quickly he stumbled backwards but wasn't able to unhitch Bell from around his neck. He backed up into the tree, trying to figure out how to escape.

'Oh don't worry, I won't hurt you!' she said in the same sweet voice. 'Unlike the bastard…' she added demonically.

'I've got a girlfriend.'

'So? She doesn't have to know. Hey, you might like me better!'

'Uh but-' he began but was unable to finish. Bell had pulled him down to kiss.

Now he really began to panic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She turned around trying to figure out where Bryan could be. She spotted one of the people in his group and ran over to him.

'Excuse me, I'm looking for Bryan in your group, do you know where he is?'

'Yup,' the guy smiled. 'He was dragged over that way by Bell.'

'Thank you so much,' she said, returning his smile, wondering why such a nice person was in anger management.

As she was making her way over to the area Bryan was said to reside in, she heard a yell. Turning around she saw the same guy stuffing someone into a bin. She turned away and walked faster, heading towards a trees she thought she saw some people under.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They kiss went on. Bryan was running out of things to do. All the scenarios had either ended in him never having children or being charged with assault. So he was stuck in a lip lock, panicking and waving his arms around helplessly.

At first he thought that she would eventually break for air, but she was breathing through her nose. Then he thought she'd get the point when he kept his lips tightly sealed, but that didn't seem to worry her.

He tried to pull back but only managed to bump his head into the tree. He gripped her head on both sides and pulled, but she must've hadsuper glue on her lips because she wasn't coming off.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone coming towards them. He only needed a glimpse to know it was Mariah. Panicking he pulled harder and started to drag himself upright, trying desperately to shake her off. But it was all useless because Mariah looked him directly in the eye, her expression a mixture of horror, pain and disgust, turned and stormed off.

Now he really needed to get Bell off him. He grabbed her nose and held it. After awhile, Bell reluctantly came up for air. He took his chance and made a break for it. He sprinted across the park only to see the taillights of Mariah's car disappear around the corner.

'………..bugger.'

------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe him. Anger rose up, overpowering the hurt. She sped through three red lights and almost ran down an old woman. Ray had attempted to ask her what was wrong but hadn't even got the first word out before the front door slammed shut. Once she reached her room she threw herself down on her bed and started wailing.

Kevin meekly pocked his head in to see what was wrong.

'THE BASTARD WAS MAKINGOUT WITH SOME TRAMP! THAT IS WHAT'S FREAKIN WRONG! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN WALLOW IN SELFPITY PROPERLY!'

And Kevin hadn't argued, not with her looking like she was going to tear him limb from limb in misery.

------------------------------------------------------------------

'Bry', don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine' Tala said trying to comfort him. Bryan gave him a sceptic look. 'Yeah, you're right. Who am I kidding? You're screwed' Tala sighed.

Bryan had walked to Kai's house seeking help before he realised who his friends were. Some of the most mentally disturbed and unstable people on the face of the planet, with such poor social skills they could offend someone by saying 'good morning'.

'Though Tala may have a point, are you really just gonna give up?' Spencer asked.

'Look, I know that you've been wanting to give a proper heartfelt, inspiring speech for awhile now but please spare me' Bryan moaned through one of the pillows he'd been trying to suffocate himself with for ten minutes or so.

'HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY PHONE NUMBER?'

'Oh crap.' Tala muttered, jumping behind the couch in a sad attempt to hide from an enraged Kai. For the past three weeks he had been receiving phone calls from various beybladers around the world, congratulating Bryan mostly for getting a girlfriend and one death threat from a crazy Mariah stalker.

'ALRIGHT TALA! I KNOW IT'S YOU! THAT WAS HILARY ON THE PHONE, who told me to tell Bryan that you're a cheating ass wipe, AND I KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE BEEN GIVING OUT MY NUMBER TALA!'

'Well if you'd let me explain-' Tala began. He was cut off by a flying bowl of fruit aimed at his head.

'You just had to go and set him off didn't you, Tala?' Spencer hissed, shielding himself with a pillow whilst making his way over to Bryan, who was making no attempt to protect himself. Apparently his world had come to an end and it was no longer worth dodging various airborne objects for.

Fifteen minutes later they were all gathered back Kai's slightly messier lounge. In the time Kai had been using Tala as his newest punching bag, Spencer hadn't been able to make any progress with his crushed friend.

'It just goes to show that I was meant to die alone with my millions of cats that would eventually eat my corpse and no one would ever know that I had existed.'

'Bryan, that is a load of bull. Now are you going to just live in misery on my couch for the rest of your life? Or are you going to get off your ass and get that annoying, pink fluff ball, that somehow makes your life worth living, back?' Kai said, beginning to tier of Bryan's pathetic demeanour.

'Option number one.'

'Number two it is then!' Tala yelled, dragging Bryan to his feet.

'And how do you plan on getting her to talk to me?' he asked dryly.

'Anyway we can think of' Spencer assured him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang constantly until Mariah finally got up off her bed and tore all the phones out of their sockets and chucked them out the backdoor along with all the cell phones. She knew it was Bryan and his friends calling. They'd been doing it since yesterday afternoon. She was still fuming about the previous day. Luckily her teammates had enough brain cells to figure out that it was in their best interests to stay out of her way. They'd all hid in a corner and watched as she went around the house locating all the phones.

'If I see him again, I'll make him cry for his mommy…' she seethed, tearing yet another pillow in two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'I think she tore out the phones…' Spencer said. The four had spent most of the night calling the white tiger residence and all the team member's cell phones.

'What now?' Bryan asked, only slightly more spirited than the previous day. It seemed that the night of constant dialling had made him determined to at least talk to Mariah.

'Now we go to her' Kai announced scooping up his car keys.

'But if we go to her there's also gonna be creepy, cat-like guys that hit you really hard. Therefore, good luck, it was nice knowing you' Tala said, making his way slowly towards the door.

'Spencer,' Kai smirked. 'Get him. I've got the perfect job for you, Tala. Lets call it payment for giving out my phone number.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'RAY!' Mariah screamed down the hallway. 'GO TELL THEM TO SHOVE IT!'

'Tell who?'

'THEM! THEY'VE BEEN THROWING STONES AT MY WINDOW FOR AN HOUR!'

'Oh _Them_' Ray said, registering whom she meant. She listened as he made his way down the stairs and yelled at them to leave. The front door slammed and silence ensued.

_Thwack._

She jumped at the sound and turned towards her window. Brown sludge was dripping down it. She went and peeked through the netting at the four boys sitting on a car parked in the middle of the front lawn. Their voices slowly drifted up to her. She opened the window so she could hear them more clearly.

'What the hell did you do that for, Tala?'

'To get her attention'

'Look I want to make up with her and I don't know, but I don't think slinging mud at her house helps!'

'Well, sorry!'

'Oi! Both of youse,' Spencer intervened. From his spot on the roof of the car, Kai looked up directly at her.

'Yeah, both of you hold up your signs.'

Immediately they rearranged themselves and held up several big squares of cardboard.

Kai's read "please talk to me! You misunderstood!", followed by Spencer's saying "She's psychotic and would've ripped off my balls! She kissed me!". Bryan, who was standing on the car roof was waving his around so much, she could barely read it until Kai whacked Bryan with his square.

Bryan's said, "I'm sorry! I didn't want to kiss her! Forgive me!".

And lastly was Tala, proudly holding his square that had a large "PLEASE" printed across it.

Thinking about it for a while, it made sense. Bryan wasn't really the type to try so hard for something he didn't want. He'd called all night and now was here in front of her house making and idiot of himself for her. But she was still angry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That's it. You've gotta go in' Spencer said, giving Bryan a solemn look. Sighing he jumped off the car and slowly made his way up the path to the front door.

'Wait!' Kai yelled behind him. 'I've got a way for you to get in there without so much hassle.'

'How?' Bryan asked. Eh didn't need an answer though. He had already spotted the coil of rope Spencer was prepare to ensnare Tala with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang. Lee opened the door to find a pale Tala standing at the door. Slowly Tala took a deep breath, lie it was the last he would ever take and opened his mouth to speak. What he said shocked both Lee and by the looks of it himself as well. Tala tore off down the road with an enraged Lee close behind.

The three remaining boys took their chance and ran into the house.

'Which one is her room?' Kai asked quietly.

'It's upstairs' Bryan whispered, already to the stairwell. They crept quietly down the hall in the direction of Mariah's room. At the end of the hall there was a door on either side.

'Which door?' Spencer muttered.

'Ummm…'

'Bryan! I thought you'd been in here before!' Kai hissed.

'Yeah, but never through the front door! Lee was hard enough to deal with when I picked her up! I always snuck in through her window.'

Sighing, Kai crept over to the door on the left and carefully nudged it open.

'Closet' he whispered, relieved it wasn't an occupied room.

'We'll guard this door with our lives' Spencer said dramatically. Bryan rolled his eyes, knocked on the door softly and entered.

She jumped when she saw him. Her surprise turning quickly to anger. She grabbed anything with in arms reach and hurled across the room at him. He jumped into her open closet, partially closing the door for protection. Once she'd stopped throwing things she began to yell.

'Please, Mariah! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!'

'AND THAT MAKES IT OKAY?'

'Well, no, but it does mean I wasn't cheating on you!'

'I DON'T CARE! IT WAS STILL A KISS!'

'What was I supposed to do! She almost ripped her ex's balls off!'

' SO? I'M MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU'RE FREAKING BALLS! AND YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE SCARED OF WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO THEM!'

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' he yelled through the door, praying that it was an empty threat. He slid down the wall of her closet. Surprisingly she didn't continue yelling. Bryan looked at all her clothes. Picking out the ones he'd seen her wear.

'Hey, I haven't seen you in that black dress before.'

'It's new' Mariah replied rather calmly.

'It's nice. You should wear it sometime.'

'I don't know… It's a bit fancy for just anywhere.'

'We could go somewhere fancy' he said, once again praying to every god/goddess there was.

It was silent and slowly his anxiety began to build.

'Say yes!' came Kai's voice through the door. 'This is subliminal messaging! You must obey me! Say yes!'

'All right. If the subliminal messaging says so…'

Bryan scrambled out of the closet and jumped onto the bed beside his once again girlfriend. He gave her a kiss and began to ramble about never going near another girl again.

'Okay, okay, I get the point' Mariah sighed, putting her hands over his mouth to shut him up.

'Umm, hey. Sorry to break up your little moment but Kai just remembered that Tala's being chased by a murderous Lee' Spencer said, pocking his head through the door.

'Can't you guys get him?' Bryan moaned.

'Well we would but Kai is refusing to help him, payback for handing out his phone number, and I don't really want to face Lee alone. He's got a knack for finding large blunt objects to beat you to a pulp with.'

'I'll call you later,' Bryan said as he left. 'Kai what exactly did you tell Tala to say?' he asked as he buckled himself in.

'It involved a snail and Lee's mother, I'll tell you that much. Hey guys, listen carefully and you might hear Tala screaming in the distance.'

'Kai, you are way to happy about this.' Spencer said, glad he wasn't sitting next to the bluenette.

'Well you see that's because I took my happy pills this morning.'

'Took one to many you mean' Bryan muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. Sorry if it seems like I squeezed too much in but I did miss one update (I try to do it every week end) and I got inspired. Review! Constructive criticism all the way! Flamers can go do whatever they do somewhere else 'cause this is a no flaming zone! Be gone!


	7. Shopping

Damn I'm getting lazy.

Yay! I feel so loved! So understood! Okay I'm getting a bit ahead of myself… Thankyou Jashomara for defending my paragraphs and you're welcome Party in the Afterlife, I like getting questions. If only people would answer mine (Glares _really _hard at reviewers, but not too hard 'cause you did review after all.)

But OMG! You people want more chapters! I get the feeling that you're under the impression that I've actually got an actually story line! So if this chappie sucks it's not my fault… okay it is but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you guys off so easy!

Disclaimer: Why do I keep doing this to myself? These are hard! I mean a witty comment every week! New and inspiring! Something that'll make you laugh so hard your parent's come and ask you what's wrong? Well not today! I make a stand! This is where it ends and bloody hell this is a long disclaimer! How many lines is that? And I haven't even said that I don't own Beyblade... Well now I have so I can end this little rant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had started off with a mere comment. A simple suggestion. But little had he known. If only someone had warned him. Shopping can kill.

' "I'm going shopping. Why don't you come with?" she says, acting all innocent' Bryan muttered under his breath. They'd been into at least a million stores and he had been forced to stand outside the changing room and look interested when Mariah asked him whether the blue or the red looked better. Being a hormone fuelled teenager, he only ever really payed attention when she came out in anything low cut or short.

'Bryan? Yoo-hoo! I'm done here.'

'Thank the lord…'

'What was that?'

'Nothing sweets' he said gently guiding her towards the counter.

'Oh look at those jeans! I didn't see them-'

Bryan quickly grabbed her head and turned it towards the counter again. He was not going through that again. He'd almost dragged her over to pay when she saw something else she just had to try on.

'Are all girls like this?'

'All of us except the real tomboyish ones, and they're just freaky' Mariah chirped happily, whipping out her credit card. She must've had one hella rich relative. The credit card had been used so much the colour had been scratched off.

After many torturous hours of walking in and out of various clothing stores he had finally manage to drag her towards a music store, something they both liked. Mariah went off towards her Destiny's kid, Kitty cat dolls, or whatever they were called. He liked to browse. Slowly he was building a collection of various artists and styles. 60's to present day, Pop to Heavy Metal, orchestras to soloists, he was collecting it all. He was currently working on international music. He'd found several Swedish bands that didn't sound too bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You don't think it's a bit early to be doing this?' Bryan asked nervously.

'Have you ever been in a relationship before me? Do you have any social expertise of any kind?' Mariah huffed, tapping her foot impatiently.

'Well no… no need to be so harsh about it…' he muttered to the floor.

'We've been together long enough for you to forget what life was like without me, haven't we?'

'Actually we-' the look she gave him sliced through his words, cutting him off immediately. 'Life? What life would that be? Didn't even know the meaning of the word!' he rambled, desperately trying to reverse out of the situation. Mariah turned away _just_ satisfied. She entered the lingerie store with Bryan reluctantly in tow.

_I am a stonewall. Nothing can faze me, _he repeated to himself. This statement was instantaneously proven wrong. The woman next to him told the assistant the she would be needing a D cup instead. He decided that any talk about cups should be illegal unless it was about one that held chilled beverages.

To further instate his embarrassment a young girl and her mother entered the store and started to flick the racks. The girl looked about 11 and extremely embarrassed. Her mother quickly whisked her away, further into the depths of the store, giving him a disgusted look. It suddenly hit him how dodgy he must look. A twitchy, nervous looking young man staring at a young girl in a lingerie store. He might as well have told the mother that he was a perverted child molester who got his kicks by hanging out in lingerie departments. He promptly located Mariah and stuck close to her. The mother, who was keeping a wary eye on him, spotted Mariah and gave him an 'oh, you're with your girlfriend' look and smiled mockingly at his discomfort.

He stood nervously outside the changing room, staring determinedly at the patterned carpet directly in front of his shoes. Several times an assistant had asked him if he needed any assistance but he'd just mumbled he was waiting, not looking up from the ground.

The door next to him opened suddenly revealing a middle-aged woman. He looked up, surprised by the sudden movement beside him. He hadn't even seen his own girlfriend without a shirt on. The last thing he wanted was to see a large woman, who was old enough to be his mother with her upper half exposed. It wasn't until an assistant came and the door was firmly closed did he allow himself to look up and drive his head into the wall across from him.

'No. Mentally. Scared. For. Life.' He yelled between collisions with the wall.

'What are you doing out there?' Mariah called, pocking her head out around the door.

'Middle. Aged. Woman. No. Shirt. Officially. Mentally. Disturbed.'

'You're killing brain cells.'

'If it means I forget that horrible image then I'd say it's a fair trade.'

'Well I'm almost done so there is minimal risk that you will have to endure such a horrific event such as that again.'

Bryan sighed in relief. He swiftly caught his sigh halfway remembering how long it could take for her to dress. This time he was determined to keep his eyes on the floor.

Mariah's door opened. Relieved he lifted his head to find that it wasn't Mariah's door but the cubicle next to hers. The mother was leaning out to call for an assistant. Behind her was the girl in a crop top. Their eyes locked. Bryan turned to the wall behind him and started to slowly drive his skull into it. He was convinced that both the mother and girl thought he was a sick pervert and would turn him over to security.

He was relieved when Mariah came out and informed him that there were much more effective ways to eradicate all your brain cells. He practically dragged her from the store, barely stopping to pay.

'Promise me you will never put me through that ever again!'

'It wasn't that bad. Hey why are we going to the car? I'm not finished here!'

In the end Bryan had to juggle Mariah and all her shopping in his arms across the parking lot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yo! Bryan! How was the shopping?' Tala yelled from his spot on the couch.

'I need therapy.'

After a short explanation both he and Tala came to the conclusion that shopping was deadly and lingerie stores were to be avoided even if it meant leaping from a third floor window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long. I had a massive lack of inspiration. Read, review, please give suggestions as to what you would like a chapter to be about and if you are a flamer STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT BLUE BUTTON! YOU LITTLE SON OF A---


	8. Attack of the Squirrel

YAYS! I have things to answer to! Oh and sorry for the wait…

**Iluvbeyblade- **Of course I'm going to keep writing these, I always get a great ego boost whenever I read peoples reviews! (Screw what my English teacher says I'm brilliant!). And since you requested it this chapter is just for you! Hope I don't disappoint.

**Arieru**- if you suffered any head trauma when you fell off your chair, I'm not responsible and you can't sue me! But all the same I'm happy I made you laugh that hard.

**She-devil-16 **– I know. I actually rewrote that chapter so it was completely different from the original. I got whacked with the inspiration stick. And lavender, blue, only minor details.

Jashomara- yes I was. I'm an evil master mind and am out to get you in particular so check your closet and under your bed every now and then 'cause I'm gonna get you…. Blitzkrieg Angel- You have got to be the bestest kind of reviewer out there. I love you 3 . And I'll make sure to put in more Kai for you. He's kinda disappeared, even if he's only a minor character. And to everyone elses!(Screw this computer as well! Elses is a word!) 

And that is enough of the chitchat! On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I can't possibly! Do I look like a man? Do I look Asian? If you answered yes and yes I look nothing like a man (DCUP THANKYOU VERY MUCH! MAN THAT!) and I'm so pasty I repel light!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another of his bright ideas that had backfired. How could he have overlooked it? How could he not have known? He closed the door to his fridge and opened it again. No matter how many times he did this, his fridges contents remained the same. There were none. He only had one other option. He grabbed his keys and sped off into the rising sun, feeling his impending doom grow nearer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew he wasn't supposed to be here. It was extremely dangerous. If he was caught again he would most surely be punished. He had infiltrated the building and managed to creep past several staff undetected. Swiftly he slipped through the door, locking it behind him and crossed the room towards his target.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his muscles tensed, his heart pounded in his chest, his brain screamed at him to turn and run! _Flee master! Flee! _ It howled. But he couldn't chicken out now. He was doing this for her. She'd wanted this for weeks and he wasn't going to fail her.

Taking one last breath, one he hoped wouldn't be his last, he reached forward and opened the door in front off him. A holy beam of light burst out before him, bathing him in its warmth.

'Bryan, what the hell are you doing in my fridge?'

Turning around he saw Kai standing in the doorway. It was the closest to dishevelled that Bryan would ever see him. Old baggy clothes, untidy hair and though he was glaring so hard Bryan could pretty much feel the lazar beams burning into his skin, Kai could not completely eliminate the slightly away-with-the-fairies-look that came with being woken at four in the morning. It was the first gleam of normality any of them had seen in Kai

'Bryan? Hello? Look if you don't say something I'll make you say something, most likely something along the lines of "ouch".'

'I'm taking Mariah on a picnic.'

'And you don't have any food?'

'The only thing in my fridge is green and waves at me whenever I open the door.'

Kai gave him a disgusted look and moved past him towards the fridge. He cluttered about before throwing a block of cheese at Bryan's head.

'Look if you're going to try and kill me, I'd like to die with a bit more dignity!'

'It's imported from France if that's any consolation.'

Bryan looked down at the cheese in his hand before putting it in his bag. 'France…huh'

-----------------------------------------------------

'Does she drink?'

'What?'

They had finished raiding the fridge and were now packing in some icepacks.

'Does. She. Drink?' Kai repeated, speaking as you would to a foreigner, slower and louder.

'Well of course she drinks. Humans can't live without water, Kai. You know that.'

'ALCOHOL!'

'Oh..' Bryan was at a loss. He'd never really asked her.

'Oh stuff it, just throw in some beer anyway' Kai said, throwing in a four-pack.

'You're being generous… What do you want? If it's about that rash Tala's got, he asked you to look at it not me! You can't make me!'

Kai sighed and reached for a shot glass. A good vodka in the morning never hurt.

'Look it's not about the rash. It's just had an epiphany…I have _waaay _too much stuff. Need a blanket? I can give you a blanket. Actually why eat on a blanket, I'll give you a table. Or a lounge suit. I've get ten lounges you know.'

'Should you be drinking this early?'

'It's five o'clock somewhere.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Omigosh! Look at the bunnies! And those cute little duckies!'

Mariah had been squealing about the cute, fuzzy animals scurrying about them since they had arrived. Bryan set up the picnic, leaving Mariah to "aww" over the woodland creatures.

'Bryan!'

He looked up and the sound of his name. 'What is it?'

In her arms she held a small fuzzy ball of brown fluff. A squirrel. It did look quite cute. He smiled not sure what to do. He wasn't used to drooling over how adorable animals were and he doubted he ever would be.

They sat down to eat, Mariah setting the squirrel to the side, still looking over at it lovingly.

'Got a drink?' she asked, searching through the bag.

'Umm, beer?'

She looked slightly disappointed. She'd been hoping for something a little more mood setting like champagne, but she guessed that it had been Kai who had given Bryan all the food. Last time she had seen his fridge, she had been stuck talking to the green blob living in it for a good five minutes.

'Not to worry,' she sighed. 'There's a vender over there. I'll go get a juice.'

As she was walking away the squirrel, which had been frolicking about her whilst she ate, turned towards Bryan and slowly skulked forwards. There was definitely a change in the fuzz ball. It leapt at him, rows of tiny, razor sharp teeth bared. Bryan threw himself backwards to avoid the rabid beast.

'What the hell is wrong with you?'

It leapt at him again, this time he swore it hissed his name.

'_Bryan! Bryan!'_

'Get away from me!' he yelled picking up a chicken leg and throwing it at the miniature spawn of Satan. It dodged the flying poultry and lunged forward, bloodthirsty eyes gleaming with a demonic glee. It was about to plunge it's teeth into his neck when Mariah returned.

'Aww look! He likes you!'

The squirrel was now curled up on his shoulder, batting it's large, round eyes.

'Oh wait! You don't like apple juice do you? Wait just a moment I'll go get you something else!'

They waited. Two adversaries awaiting a silent signal. She was out of earshot. Both moved at the same time. The squirrel digging its fiendish claws into his neck, and Bryan grabbing its tail and swinging it at a tree. The squirrel went flying along with a large amount of skin. Spinning around he sprinted towards the pond. Squirrels couldn't swim right? If so, this one could.

It threw itself in after him. As it swam over to him, Bryan could hear insane laughter coming from it. He tried to escape but his waterlogged clothes made his progress slow. The squirrel latched onto his shirt and made it's way under his clothes. It scratched, bit and, much to his surprise, kicked him mercilessly. An idea struck him. He took one deep breath and dived under the water. The squirrel struggled to find an escape. Bryan felt it slip out from under his shirt and he rose to the surface. He spotted Mariah looking about at the picnic spot and, after making sure the squirrel was still floating some distance away, tore through the water towards her.

'Where have you been? Why are you wet? Where's the squirrel?'

Bryan swiftly shoved all the things back into his bag; keeping one eye on the wet brown figure making it's way towards them.

'Bryan! Why won't you answer me!'

'No time!' he yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her away. She wasn't moving fast enough. The half drowned squirrel reached the bank and started to run towards them, it didn't seem to care whether Mariah was present or not.

Thinking fast, Bryan threw Mariah over his shoulder and sprinted towards the car. Throwing her, as kindly as possible when being chased by a psychotic woodland creature, into the back seat, along with the bag. He jumped into the front, locked the doors, checked the windows were all shut and started the engine. Looking in his rear view mirror he saw a flash of brown.

'Just your imagination' he muttered, only half convincing himself.

BAM!

The squirrel slammed itself into the middle of the front screen. Bryan swerved the car violently, trying to shake it off but it wouldn't budge. He looked it in the eye. Sprawled out on the window, looking as insane as ever, they both understood that one of them had to go. He took a deep breath and revved up the engine. The moment of truth.

He flicked on the window wipers and watched in amusement as the helpless critter tried to keep its grip on the glass. Whenever it looked like it was getting a hold of one of the wipers he would simply flick the lever and squirt some water at it.

On the highway he managed to flick it off. He watched in the rear view mirror as it shook one of its little fists at him, completely unaware of the large truck coming up behind it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

'How was your date?' Kai asked, picking through the food that had been brought back.

'I got my ass kicked by a squirrel.'

'Mariah believe you?'

'Not a word of it.'

'Well, I can tell you this, when it comes to getting into fights with small, loveable animals, no one believes you.'

'Kai, there is no army of bunnies out to get you….'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it's a bit short, but something is better than nothing. Review, ask questions, fall off your chairs and request! Flamers don't be a poo! Shoo fly don't bother me! (there is a song like that…)


	9. Public Affection

Bonjour everyone. I am finally getting round to writing! And here is the next chapter! (Shimmer. Sparkle, sparkle!)

Anyways thanks for the reviews. Reviews love! (That's the way to my heart, along with chocolate, money, cheese, lasagne, cleaning products…) and what is a C2? And don't forget to review or request (I hate not being able to update sooner but you all probably think I'm pathetic not being able to think of anything myself and hell, you're right!)

Disclaimer: You know, I don't even know what the definition for disclaimer is… but what I do know is that in this little bit next to the word you say something that tells people that you do not own anything. Sad really…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hospitals clean white walls shone at him dully. He'd been looking at them for at least an hour. Spencer was flicking through old magazines, a pen in hand, ready to draw a moustache or black out a tooth. Kai sipped a cup of coffee calmly, a slight smile threatening to break out upon his face. Bryan sighed and walked up to one of the nurses at the help desk.

'Excuse me, Greta? Do you know when we'll be able to see Tala?' Bryan asked.

'Not till a little longer. You should be used to this by now my dear' the older woman replied. Bryan gave her a weak grin. He knew a lot of the staff in the hospital.

A tall man strolled down the hall towards the three, announcing that they could visit Tala if they wished. He was in his usual room. This was his third trip to the hospital in a month. First had been Tala with a dislocated shoulder. Then it had been Kai with a severely twisted ankle and lastly Spencer with a concussion. All these injuries were caused by a feud going on between Kai and Tala. Spencer had just been damn unlucky.

They entered the room to find a wide-eyed Tala, whose face was beginning to blend in with his hair.

'I'll get you for this, Kai! Don't think I won't! You'll pay! No one makes an attempt on my life and gets away with it!' he yelled flailing his arms in the air.

'It was an accident…' Kai muttered, taking up his usual post against the wall.

'YOU RAN ME OVER!' screamed Tala. Bryan and Spencer both sat down and prepared themselves for the long argument that would ensue. It usually ended in either someone being forced from the room or further injured.

'I would hardly call it that…'

'Was it just my imagination then? Is that how I ended up here?'

'I wasn't going that fast.'

'You reaved up the engine!'

'It was dark.'

'The head lights were on!'

'You looked like some sort of rodent. Your hair. I thought you were a fox. And you slink like one too' Kai said smartly. At this point he gave up trying to restrain his grin, which only infuriated Tala further.

'There are no foxes here! And I don't slink!'

'How would I know? For all I know you could've been.'

'Your Kai!' Tala hollered exasperated. 'You know everything! And you knew it was me!'

And so the argument continued. Bryan looked at the clock on the wall. They had been arguing for around fifteen minutes, which meant that one of them was going to snap and try and strangle the other which would give him the chance to make a break for it. Spencer and him often had to race to the door. Whoever got out first was allowed to leave. The other would have to stay and ensure that neither of their friends got any sort of pointy object to stab each other with.

Kai's hand twitched. Tala began to tense up. Three, two, one. Everyone moved at the same time. Kai swiftly made his way forward, one hand clawing the air in front of him searching for a throat to clasp itself around. Tala shot froward off the end of his bed, ready to sucker punch whoever was closest. Spencer and Bryan both sprinted for the door. Spencer unfortunately, was not having a very lucky month and was caught between Kai and Spencer. Bryan mad a clean get away, informing Greta on the way out that security was needed. Since they started coming to the hospital, security had the record for response time.

He would have just enough time to make it to his date.

---------------------------------------------------

Mariah had a crisis. SHE HAD RUN OUT OF THINGS TO WEAR! Of all the horrible things that could happen. Ever since the boys had restricted her spending money she had slowly become more and more desperate for clothes. It's not like she was obsessed and never wore the same thing twice, just not on dates. She thought it healthy for the relationship to keep trying to look her best.

She had searched high and low, to and fro and finally decided to scab off someone else. And that was how she had come to be at Hilary's house. All Hilary's clothes were spread out around the house. Once they had run out of room in her bedroom they had moved into the hallway and living room, decided on ten different out fits, moved into the kitchen for better lighting, gone to the bathroom to raid Hilary's makeup, moved back into the kitchen to decide the top two outfits and finally made their way back to the bedroom to make the final decision.

'So it's decided. Blue dress?' Hilary asked.

'Blue dress.' Mariah agreed happily. She couldn't wait to show Bryan the dress. She wasn't sure whether it was because he was actually interested or didn't know what else to do other than act interested. Either way it made her happy.

'So, how are things with you two?' Hilary asked slyly.

'Good. Great. Excellent!' she chirped. Hilary raised an eyebrow inn surprise.

'Nothing wrong? Would never have thought that he would've been one to take to a relationship so quickly. Not that that's a bad thing, but I mean, they're always so quiet and surly.'

'Well… He could be more affectionate in public…' She'd been thinking this over for a while and it had gradually come to annoy her. Whenever they were out in public he turned into an ice cube.

'PUBLIC SIGNS OF AFFECTION!' Hilary thundered. 'He ain't gonna do it on his own, so you just gotta help him.'

Mariah smiled. She had just thought of a brilliant plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He pulled up outside the house, checked that he hadn't run over Kevin, and made his way up to the front door. Gary answered and led him through to the lounge. It had become almost routine. They never really talked when he was waiting. Ray was the only one who ever really tried to make conversation but that was just out of politeness. Lee mainly glared at him form a doorway, plotting ways to kill him, and Kevin just tried to annoy him. Today was no different.

'What's with your earring? Why do you only have one pierced? Why?' Kevin was using the old 'Why?' tactic. Little did Kevin know that underneath Spencer's brutish exterior was a four-year-old who often used this tactic himself. He knew the perfect way to deflect these attacks. Be boring.

'Well you see, my ancestral bloodline can be tracked right back to the Russian revolution. It had already been a long going tradition to pierce only one ear and became even more popular once the….' Bryan droned. He smiled at Kevin's small retreating figure. He, like Spencer, got bored easily.

Just when it looked like Lee had finally thought up how to execute the perfect murder, Mariah descended the stairs to save him. Bryan walked over to her, not sure whether he should hug her, kiss her or do nothing. With Lee so close by, doing nothing seemed like the safest option. He was about to say how nice her dress was, but decided that it would also be safer to comment on her hair.

Without warning, Mariah stepped forward and on tippee-toes kissed him. Bryan was quiet shocked. He could either return the kiss and give Lee another reason to kill him or not and hurt Mariah's feelings, which could also be another reason. He decided that he would try this multi-tasking thing and walked out the door whilst kissing Mariah and waving goodbye to four slightly dumbstruck boys.

-----------------------------------------------

That didn't work, Mariah thought to herself. She was slightly annoyed that he'd wriggled his way out of that scenario but she couldn't blame him. Her teammates weren't exactly the best place to start.

-----------------------------------------------

'So which movie did you want to see?'

'There's that new one out about this squirrel-'

'No squirrels...' Bryan was still having nightmares about the fuzzy spawn of Satan.

'Okay, okay. Umm……how about this romance one! I've been wanting to see it for ages!' Mariah pleaded. Bryan got the nagging feeling she was hinting at something.

'Uh, okay. But it doesn't start for another half hour.'

'We can just hang around here till then.'

They found some comfy seats to sit in and Bryan went to buy some drinks. Looking around he noticed the amount of couples there were, all of which were kissing or hugging. He'd often thought about hugging or kissing Mariah in public but had always chickened out. He would get halfway and someone would start staring at him. Looking back at their seats he saw Mariah looking wistfully at another couple who were openly showing their affection. Now he knew what she had been trying to do.

'Back,' he said. Mariah jumped slightly before taking her drink. When he sat down she reached over and held his hand. At first he didn't mind. She sat closer, smiled happily, sat closer.

'I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back.' Once again he'd chickened out.

------------------------------------------------

This time she was upset. Not annoyed. Upset. She looked around at all the other couples with envy. Then she remembered what Hilary had been saying that afternoon. It couldn't be helped could it?

That still didn't stop her being upset….

----------------------------------------------------------

Once he had managed to calm down Bryan returned to their seats only to find that Mariah wasn't there. He looked around and spotted her heading towards the door.

He jogged to catch up with her. He reached out to catch her arm only to have her spin around and whack his hand away, her eyes full of hurt and anger.

'What? Now you'll touch me? You never want to do anything with me in public! What? Are you embarrassed? You'll only go out with me if no one knows!' she screamed. Her voice managed to dislodge several couples's faces.

'That's not it-'

'Oh then what is it? Come on! Tell me! What?' she screamed again. Her eyes began to water. She didn't wait for an answer and stormed off into the crowd.

'Well that was a bit over dramatic, don't you think Spence?'

'I'd have to agree.'

Bryan whirled around, searching for the owners of the two voices. Several feet away stood, a slightly bruised, Kai and Spencer feasting upon a jumbo bag of candyfloss.

'What're you guys doing here?' Bryan queried.

'Well once the security guards came and stopped Tala beating us with his drip we got kicked out of the hospital and got bored,' Spencer explained.

'So we thought we'd stalk you for kicks,' Kai finished. 'Are you just going to let her walk off?'

'Huh? Oh yeah, Mariah!' he turned back to the crowd and tried to spot her.

'And what exactly do you plan to do, even if you can find her?' Kai asked.

'Umm, apologise?'

'That won't cut it' Spencer piped. Kai nodded in agreement.

'What does she want form you?' Kai asked slowly, talking as you would to a four-year-old.

'Affection' Spencer supplied after a few seconds of silence from Bryan.

'More specifically?' Kai asked again, giving up on Bryan and turning to Spencer.

'Public Affection'

'Exactly. Good boy. And what do good boys get?'

'Candyfloss!' Spencer yelled stuffing his mouth full.

Bryan gave a nod of understanding and headed off.

--------------------------------

'He won't do it' Spencer sighed.

'Twenty dollars says he will' said Kai, taking another large bite of candyfloss.

'You're on.'

-------------------------------------------

They were right. He had to get over this. He had to do it.

He finally spotted her. She was near the exit. He sprinted up to her and stood in front of her, blocking the door.

'You want me to show people that were together? You want us to act more like a couple? More lovey dovey mush?'

A small crowd of people had gathered on either side of the door and were beginning to yell at him.

'Would you people shut up! I'm trying to say something here!' Bryan yelled, only to fall on deaf ears. Sighing he decided that this would have to continue elsewhere.

'I don't want to talk about it' Mariah said, storming off towards another exit. She only got a few steps before Bryan picked her up in a bear hug. He had changed his mind. It didn't need to be continued somewhere else. That door was just perfect. It was his turn to be annoyed.

'You want affection? Fine!' he fumed blocking the door once again. The crowd was back and he thought this the prime moment to give her what she wanted. He gave her a big long kiss. By the time he broke off the crowd was making several different sounds ranging from 'Aww' to 'Get the hell outta the way!'

'Now lets go see that movie' Bryan said calmly, Mariah by the hand and leading her back towards the theatre.

------------------------------------------------

Mariah smiled to herself. Her plan had worked.

-----------------------------------------------------

And that is the end of that chapter. Sorry took so long to update. (and if the chapter isn't too good, IM SICK, just got over tonsillitis and now I have a cold…)

If you flame me and I'll just ignore you so don't bother wasting your time. Reviews etc welcome (those I pay attention to).


	10. Result of the video

Rargh. This took forever to come up with. Sorry for taking so long, I can't even remember my last update. But on with it!

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep telling all you people that I don't own this and am not making money off it. This is a non-profit piece of work, much to my dislike.

--------------------------------------------------------

Several blue, flying cows glided across the sky in a majestic fashion that only a cow could pull off. They soared above him, disappearing behind green clouds every now and then. Leaning back down on the yellow grass, Bryan turned to his companions. Tala and Kai, with their newly sprouted rabbit ears were sharing large pink muffin whilst a toadstool, with an uncanny resemblance of Spencer, resited MacBeth. The moon was shinning brightly in the sky, bathing them in its warm violet glow. It was quiet apart from the toadstool's narration and occasional 'moo'. Then a strange ringing sound echoed about them, becoming louder with every trill.

Eyes snapping open, Bryan wiped the sleep from his eyes and searched around blindly for the phone. Clasping it in his hand he pressed the talk button and kindly informed the caller about what he did to people an their phones when they called him at four in the morning.

'Bryan, that's disgusting even by my standards' came Tala's voice. Only he would be inconsiderate enough to call at this hour.

'Why the hell are you still awake! You've been into the coffee again haven't you? If you've used it all up and Kai doesn't get his morning fix I'm not going to cover your ass!' Bryan rambled. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened and it had ended in him having to go by three pounds of coffee at 2am.

'It's not that. I've been on the net and found a video of you and Mariah.'

'What?' Bryan said slightly dumbfounded. His mind went blank as to the significance of this information, though there was some background noise of panic.

'It seems some stalker got some footage of the two of you sucking face,' Tala sighed in a rather carefree tone

Now that hit home. No longer background noise, in his head was a racket that could break the sound barrier.

'So,' continued Tala. 'I suggest you start running really fast. Lee's not exactly what you'd call a couch potato. It's that cat blood. They're really freaky. There was this cat the other day it moved sooo fast and it was a fat bloody thing too. You should've se--'  
Bryan hung up the phone and ran over to his computer. It didn't take long to find the video. He only had to watch it for a few seconds to know that it was bad. Turning off his computer he calmly found a pen and paper. He had decided that it was about time for him to revise his will. As he was pondering wether he wanted to be cremated the phone rang again.

'Bryan?'

'Yes. I'm assuming this is Death calling to tell me that he'll be late collecting my soul today.'

'Not quiet. Though I am going to kill you….'

Somewhere between 'kill' and 'you' Bryan figured that this was Lee calling. A stream of verbal abuse came through the phone. Even after placing the phone under his mattress and fleeing to the other end of the apartment he could still clearly hear Lee describing how he was going to make him incapable of having children. Once Bryan adjusted to the abuse resonating with his bed he decided that it would be best to clean himself up, after all, who wants to die in their pyjama pants?

---------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey! Mar! Get down here!'

Bleary eyed, Mariah rolled over to check the time. The red numbers on her digital clock burned brightly in the dim light of her room. 4:30 burnt itself into her vision as she stumbled towards the stairs. Almost breaking her neck on the way down, she followed the calls to the study where three of her friends stood huddled about the computer screen.

'You're not going to like this' warned Ray. Pushing the boys aside she sat down in front of the screen and watched the video feed that was playing.

Only one word could sum up the situation.

'Shit…'

----------------------------------------------------------

Once again his dreams were interrupted by the shrill calls of the phone. He had just finished daydreaming about a clean, peaceful death that didn't involve his innards being torn from his body by his girlfriend's insane brother.

'Look I get it, Death. I understand that you're a busy man and I don't mind at all if you're a little late to collect my soul' Bryan rambled into the phone. He was rather enjoying himself. He could picture himself laughing maniacally as a doctor told him was about to die of a rather nasty and slightly explosive hernia. Certain death had become a source of entertainment.

'BRYAN! RUN MAN! RUN!'

'Oh, hello Mariah. Going to take a wild guess and say that you've seen the video too.'

'Why are you so calm! Lee is coming to kill you and you act as if were talking about the weather!'

'Supposed to be nice today.'

He heard Mariah give a frustrated sigh. 'That's it. I'm coming over' which was followed by the click of the phone as she hung up.

'Okay then, I'll see you soon. Nice talking to you. Love you. You hang up first. No you hang up first' Bryan said sarcastically as he returned the phone to the receiver.

Several violent attacks on the door told him Lee had arrived. He calmly walked up to the door and opened it, stepping to the side as he did so. A blur shot past him, going so fast it smashed into the wall across the room. Bryan quickly put on a jacket and slipped out the door, locking it behind him. He coolly slid down the banisters of the stairs and jumped the last flight. Just as he was pulling out the keys to his car, Mariah pulled up, leapt from the car and hugged him in relief.

'He didn't kill you yet!'

'Yet?'

'Well…I just didn't think that…you know…' she muttered.

Bryan grinned cheekily before heading towards his car.

'Where are you going?' Mariah asked. 'Where's Lee?'

'I've got a plan. He's still up in my apartment, probably tearing it up, but he'll be down any moment so I thought I should warm up the engine.'

Mariah, still slightly confused, jumped into he passengers seat. Bryan was about to tell her that she probably shouldn't come but stopped when he spied the determined look on her face. She wasn't going _anywhere_. A crash resounded from above him and he saw Lee climbing down the fire escape, shards of glass scattering themselves on the pavement, the remnants of his window.

Bryan jumped into the car and started to drive. In the rear view mirror he watched Lee jump into his car in pursuit.

Driving at a leisurely pace, Bryan lead Lee down several long roads, swerving and doubling back. He continued this till he got a txt message. Checking his phone he smiled slyly to himself. He did a U-turn and sped off, Lee seconds behind. Bryan turned up a long driveway and stopped in front of a large house. He stepped out of the car, making sure that the car was between him and Lee, he was likely to run him over.

Lee leapt from his car, roaring about all the unpleasant things he was going to do to Bryan's body parts. From inside the car Mariah started to panic and began to get out. Bryan smiled at her and shut her door turning on the kiddie-lock, trapping her inside.

Lee's fists were ready to make contact with Bryan's face when two fluffy darts flew through the air, hitting Lee in the arm and leg. The tranquillisers worked quickly and he slumped to the ground within minutes.

'Cutting it a bit fine there' Bryan yelled over at a small bunch of trees.

'We got him didn't we? So don't complain!' Kai yelled, dropping out of one of the trees, a riffle slung over his shoulder. Spencer emerged from beneath a bush.

'Thanks for this' Bryan said, running his hands through his hair, sighing tiredly.

'Glad to do it' Spencer replied happily. Obviously he had got a kick out it.

Mariah stepped out of the car and ran over to check on Lee.

'What did you do to him?' she asked after she'd felt his pulse.

'Just knocked him out. Won't do any real damage but he is going to wake up with one hell of a headache' Kai explained.

'Where's Tala?' queried Bryan, noticing the third musketeer wasn't hanging about.

'Oh, umm, well, you see. The thing is, we weren't to sure as to wether the darts worked or not so we shot him to test them out' Spencer said, looking as innocent as possible. Bryan looked at them in disbelief.

'Don't give us that look yet. Wait to you see what we dressed him up in' Kai said happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer parked in the driveway and went round to pull the body from the boot. Kai had allocated him the job of delivering Lee back home, at the same time suggesting that they put him in the boot.

Throwing the limp form over his shoulder he sauntered up the pathway and rung the doorbell. Ray answered it and let him in. Mariah had called ahead to inform the other team members of the situation.

'Just put him on the couch' Ray said gesturing towards the lounge area. 'I've been wondering, how do you lot stay so fit with out going to the gym? No one ever sees you there.'

'Oh, that,' Spencer said. 'I get the mail.'

Ray looked at him in disbelief.

'You ever seen Kai's driveway?' he asked. Ray shook his head. 'Well it's a bloody fifteen minute run one way…'

----------------------------------------------------------------

Not very long but it's something innit? R&R PLEASE! Make me feel loved.


	11. Revenge on the Stalker

Aren't you guys just so lucky have I have another idea. (Though I can't really count the last chappie as an idea, not sure where that came from…) and on with writing the chapter before my inspiration runs out or I choke on the muslie bar I've just shoved in my mouth so that I an type…

Disclaimer: no, but if I get into his will and then smother him in is sleep I will….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, birds were singing, lambs frolicked through the meadows of long grass and wild flowers. A fluffy bunny hopped amongst the long grass and butterflies fluttered above them all in a majestic dance with the wind.

'Bloody animals frolicking on my lawn' grumbled Kai as he pulled out his trusty riffle. A bang broke the carefree air of the day sending all the creatures into a frenzy of panic. 'Yeah! That's right! Run! And if I ever see you little vermin on my lawn again I won't miss!' he shouted at their retreating forms.

'You drank all his coffee didn't you…' Bryan said pointing an accusing finger at Tala.

'He shot me in the ass. Twice' Tala countered.

'It was only a tranquilliser' mumbled Spencer in a flimsy defence.

'Well it doesn't matter now. What matters is getting that stalker' Tala said pulling out a white board.

'Whose stalker is it?' Bryan asked.

'Mariah's.'

'How'd you find that out so fast?'

'Lucky guess…and the fact that the caption for the footage was 'Bryan shall burn in hell for all eternity for defiling our sacred princess''

'I see' Bryan mumbled into his breakfast. Tala began to scribble facts on the board about the stalker.

'Alright!' he announced once he had finished scribbling. 'Firstly we need to find out who this fellow is. Secondly we need to track him down and beat the crap out him.'

'How long did it take you to think up that plan Einstein?' Kai sneered. The coffee depravation wasn't helping his mood in the slightest. 'What we need to do is blackmail him so that he's too scared to do anything.'

'Sounds like you've done this before' Spencer observed.

'Brilliant deduction Watson,' Kai said. 'I'll get Kenney on it. He'll be able to track the guy down.'

'Who say's he'll do it?' asked Spencer.

'Oh he'll do it' Kai said, cracking his knuckles and smiling ominously.

Five minutes later Kai returned with a piece of paper with all the stalkers details on it, right down to his favourite colour.

'You'll surprised how fast the little guy can go with a little motivation…' he said happily. 'You guys ready to get going?'

They nodded bushing aside their breakfast and heading towards the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'This the place?' asked Bryan stepping out of the car, actually more like threw himself out the window and on to the footpath in a desperate attempt to preserve his life. Kai had been driving. It was know official. No driving instructor would take him.

'Yeah this is the place' Kai said, stepping out of the car in a cool fashion whilst the other three proceeded to kiss the ground and attempt to stop themselves revisiting their breakfast. Once they had regained control of their stomachs, the four made their way up the stairs of the apartment block.

'Number 121, 121, 121…' Tala muttered, his eyes flicking across each door. Finally his eyes scanned across the door with the silver numbers 121 adorning it. Underneath them was a small nameplate. Double-checking the number and name with the piece of paper, he knocked on the door and waited. They had decided to send Tala in first. He'd been given a small earpiece and microphone along with a cap and sunglasses.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman in a long floral dress and apron.

'Hello my dear. How may I help you?' she asked kindly, waving a few stray hairs from her face.

'Um, I'm here to see your son, 'Chip'…' Tala said, smiling sweetly.

'Oh! You one of his friends? He doesn't have many around. He's really such a sweet boy! I'm such a lucky mother to have such a wonderful boy!' she cooed, leading Tala down the hall. 'Chip, sweetie, you have a visitor! Isn't that nice!'

After a few moments of scurrying about on the other side of the door, Chip opened it to let his visitor in. Thanking Chip's mother, Tala entered into the depths of the room. He didn't even need to ask to figure out that Chip was the stalker. Balls of pink hair collected from hairbrushes, half eaten hamburgers and various pictures were neatly placed about a shrine.

'Soooo,' Tala began. 'I've heard you're the guy that put up that footage. Is it true?' He decided it was better to be safe and get an actual confession.

Chip looked him up and down before deciding he was harmless. 'Yeah. What of it? The guy's an ass. Just hope Mariah figures it out.'

'Yeah,' Tala agreed. 'He's a real jerk. Fancy him getting a girl like her.'

A few outraged comments came through his earpiece.

'Why don't we go for a walk to discuss this further? I've got some great ideas on how to get Bryan' Tala asked.

'Why not here?' Chip asked suspiciously.

'Oh, just this little thing of mine. Can't stay in the same place for to long I get panic attacks. Nasty incident when I was younger, scared me for life, rather not talk about it.'

Chip shrugged indifferently and headed out the door, throwing a sheet over his shrine as he went. Saying farewell to his mother they left and headed down to the street. The moment they stepped out the door, Spencer scooped Chip up and threw him into the car.

'I'd strap yourself in,' Kai told him. 'It's going to be a rather unsafe ride.' He sped off, ignoring all the road rules, mounting the curb and crossing the centre line. The last thing they heard from Chip was his screaming as the car swerved round a corner.

'I thought the plan was to scare him, not kill him' Tala said.

'Either way, problem solved' Bryan said carelessly. 'Now lets initiate step two. Blackmail retrieval.'

The three remaining boys went back into the building, cameras tucked safely in their pockets.

Tala knocked on the door once again and it was answered almost immediately.

'Oh hello again. Is something wrong?'

'Oh nothing really. It's just I think I left my phone in Chip's room. These are a couple of my friends, by the way.'

'Oh, well then, come right in. where's Chip?' his mother asked, slightly worried.

'In the parking lot with another one of our mates. He doesn't know what my wallet looks like so these two came to help instead.'

They slipped into Chip's room and began to sift through everything, taking pictures of everything and anything.

'How does someone collect that much porn?' Spencer asked taking a picture of the huge mountain that was hidden in the closet.

'Very lonely? You don't even want to know what he has on his computer…' Tala said as he finished downloading several files.

'I really need to hurt that guy…' Bryan hissed. He'd just found several photos that he didn't approve of.

Once they had gathered enough evidence they left, biding Chip's mother goodbye.

Tala sent Kai a txt telling him to come back. Five minutes later Kai arrived, mowing down several letterboxes as he went. They hadn't even stopped when chip threw himself from the vehicle.

'YOU'RE PSHYCOTIC! GET AWAY FROM ME!' he screamed.

'No just really annoyed…' Kai replied. He looked a lot happier now that he had been allowed to put the fear of god into someone.

'You're crazy! He is mentally unstable!'

'Well, we could've told you that' stated Tala.

'I mean, come on! What's with your face? It's all blue!' Chip continued. This struck a nerve in Kai and he quickly became angry. He managed to get at least three good whacks in there before Spencer came over to restrain him.

'You're not usually this short tempered' Spencer said once Kai started to calm down.

'Blame it on coffee depravation' he said through gritted teeth.

'Okay um, that wasn't part of the plan but anyways, you pull any stunts like that video and we've got enough dirt on you to give your mother a heart attack. But we wouldn't want that, she seemed really nice' Tala said. 'Hey guys can we change our plans? Can we just steal his mum instead? I liked her.'

The other three boys pondered this for a bit.

'I guess showing her all that dodgy stuff might make her easier to steal…' Spencer said thoughtfully. Bryan sighed and decided he should take over.

'Any funny business and your mother sees the truth about her darling boy. And so does everybody else who views it on the Internet.'

'O-Okay' Chip stuttered, looking like he was about to wet himself. Four strangers had just kidnapped him and put him in a car with a maniac, turned his room upside-down, for blackmail, attacked him and were pondering stealing his mother. He had good reason to wet himself. The four all jumped into the car and started to leave. As they were passing the gates Kai stuck his head out the window, determined to have the last word.

'Hey! What happened to your face! It's all blue!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Was feeling rather nasty today and I just like to write about people getting hit. It's all that violence on television these days. R&R and request if you want. I've pretty much used up all my brilliant ideas (brilliant ideas 1)


	12. Lee's second attack

I'm on a roll here…actually it's the holidays and I've got a lot of time on my hands.

She-devil-16 this is for you! (Seeing as I've used up my bright –idea quota for the month…) I also have a theory that all this writing is to make up for all the long periods of nothingness I've had…

Disclaimer: not even in my dreams…. though I did have one with the characters floating heads once…

----------------------------------------------------

The past few days had really taken a lot out of the Demolition boys and they were ready to take a nice little break from all the excitement and laze around the house all day.

'I'm boooored' Tala moaned. The novelty of peace and quiet had already worn off.

'Then get out of my house and leave me the hell alone…' Kai said grinding his teeth.

Bryan and Spencer were doodling on the whiteboard depicting the Apocalypse. Kai had revealed why there was one in is kitchen. Turns out plotting how to take over the world is hungry work. The silence was broken by a faint buzzing sound.

'Bryan…your but is vibrating' Spencer pointed out. Pulling out his phone from his back pocket, he answered with his new favourite catch phrase.

'Hello, hit-mans anonymous, you hold em we hit em!'

'Bryan! You know that guy who put up the video of us?' Mariah yelled through the phone.

'Umm yeah…' He was yet to tell Mariah about their little visit.

'Well Lee somehow tracked him down and has gone off to kill him.'

Bryan spun around quickly, almost giving himself whiplash in the process.

'Mar, hold on a sec…' Bryan crossed the kitchen and stood over Tala. 'Where's that piece of paper with Chip's details on it?'

'Umm… well you see I needed the money and it was a great offer' Tala mumbled slowly backing up towards the door.

'Kai, hold him' Bryan said before going back to the phone.

'Gladly' Kai answered, a wide smirk plastered to his face before tackling Tala and pinning him to the ground.

'Okay, Mar, what do you want me to do?' Bryan asked with a sigh.

'I want you to stop him!' she yelled.

'But he hates me. He'll probably do me in too. What about Gary, Ray and Kevin? Not sure what Kevin would be good for, but I'm sure the little bugger will give it a go. He'd make a good decoy or bait…'

'They conveniently disappeared!'

Bryan let out one more sigh before agreeing. 'I'll do it… you are so going to owe me…'

'I know. Good luck! Don't go die on me!' she said happily before hanging up.

'Alright guys, we've got a mission. We've gotta stop Lee becoming a murderer.'

'We?' Spencer repeated, raising an eyebrow. 'What make you think we're going to go and help you stop a homicidal maniac?'

'Because this way you get to shoot Lee again' Bryan said. That won them over.

'Well isn't that swell,' Tala huffed from beneath Kai. 'Now if you wouldn't mind getting off me, Kai, you're rather heavy for such a lil guy.' This was obviously the wrong thing to say. Being the smallest in the group, Kai had developed a small complex about his size. Stomping a foot on the back of Tala's head he squashed his teammates face into the marble floor.

'And I know exactly what Tala can do' Kai said with an unpleasant smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'All right, this has got to be both the most humiliating and stupid thing I have ever done! This isn't going to work!' Tala yelled from the centre of the car park.

'No but this is a great source of amusement for us' snickered Spencer. They'd forced Tala into a chicken suit; it was that or a sexy bunny costume.

'Just stick to the plan and don't do anything stupid,' Kai warned. 'Might shoot you by accident.'

'YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY AREN'T YOU!' Tala screamed, pointing an accusing wing.

------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath and praying to whoever was listening, Bryan stepped into the apartment. He could already hear the commotion inside. High-pitched screaming came from Chip's room. For a moment Bryan thought was the Mother screaming but upon entering the room found it to be Chip himself. The two struggling teens spun around to look at him and he was suddenly reminded that these two people hated him with a passion. He leapt into the tangle of body parts and tried to pull them apart but not before having a violent battle with his conciseness about turning around and letting them have at it.

'I'm going to kill you! I'll rip your innards out and feed them to you!' Lee howled, tearing into Chip once again. Bryan backed off. He'd been in a brawl before, thanks to Tala's big mouth, but this was just nasty. Lee wasn't playing by the rules and was sticking to his threat. Dragging every bit of strength, kicking and screaming, he went back in to extract Chip. Getting several good whacks to his head he finally managed to throw Chip over his shoulder and run. Chip, hating every inch of Bryan, wasn't too happy about this but, considering that he was half Bryan's size, there wasn't much he could do about it. Practically leaping down the stairwell to the ground floor he made a break for it.

The apartment-block doors were flung open as Bryan shot out of the building followed closely by Lee. He seemed to be finding him in this situation quiet a lot lately. Luckily his part of the plan was almost over. All he had to do was lure Lee out of the building. They new that Bryan would be exhausted after the struggle so had decided that Tala should be the bait. Now it was up to Tala to lead him towards Kai and Spencer who were armed once again with riffles and darts. Looking ahead he saw Tala standing with as much dignity he could muster. Bryan sped up and shot past Tala like a bullet.

'HEY LEE! COME AND GET ME! CHICKEN!' Tala yelled mockingly, doing a chicken dance. Seeing as Lee's feline instincts had taken almost complete control of him, he immediately went after Tala.

'HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!' Tala screamed running after Bryan.

'What are you doing you moron! You're supposed to lead him towards Kai and Spencer not follow me!' Bryan screamed at him.

'He hates you more! This way if he gets you first I'll have a clean get away! I don't wan to die dressed like a chicken!'

Running at lights speed they managed to put some distance between themselves and their death. Glancing over his shoulder, Bryan saw that Lee was beginning to slow down.

'Think he's tired? Given up maybe?' Tala asked hopefully.

'Nope. He's to much of a pain in the ass to give up that easy… maybe he's planning something…'

'Wouldn't give him that much credit. He's pretty stupid.'

'Lets lead him back round to the other two' Bryan said, guiding Tala's sight with his hand as to where they should go.

'Lets get him running then,' Tala said clapping his wings together. 'COME ON YOU STUPID OAF! COME AND GET YOUR CHICKEN!' he yelled and began to jog. Slowly Lee began to follow, a deadly gleam in his eye.

Chip, who had remained in a slight state of shock till know decided that it was about time for him to put his two cents in and began to verbally abuse Bryan and demand his release.

'Look you little ass! Take a gooooood look at what's chasing us and tell me you want to be put down!' Bryan yelled, becoming extremely frustrated.

'RUN FASTER MAN!' came Chip's reply after a few seconds silence. 'HE'S GAINING!'

Tala and Bryan picked up the pace and finally managed to get back on course. As planned Spencer and Kai came out of the bushes and began to shoot at Lee.

'Kai?' said Spencer.

'Yeah.'

'Isn't he supposed to stop running when the tranquillizers hit him?'

'Yup.'

'He's not stopping…'

'Yup.'

'Should we start running?'

'Yup.'

'TACTICAL RETREAT!' screamed Tala as he gained pace with Spencer and Kai.

They piled into their small car, locking the doors after them. Kai kicked Spencer out of the drivers seat, literally kicked, and put his foot down. Suddenly inspiration hit. Kai sped up turning towards a narrow alleyway.

'Tala, remember when I ran you over, you weren't able to move for a while after that were you?' he asked, curiously.

'Well no,' answered Tala. 'You're not going to are you!'

'Good a plan as any' Kai shrugged.

Spencer whipped out his cell phone and pressed 1 on speed dial. 'Hello? Emergency services? I'll be needing an ambulance. What is my emergency?'

A loud thump was heard as a body made contact with the rear of the car.

'Well,' continued Spencer. 'It's seems we've just reversed over someone. How are they? Umm hold on. We'll check. Tala, go check.'

'Why me?' Tala said indignantly.

'Because this is all your fault!' hissed Kai.

Reluctantly Tala got out of the car, so reluctantly in fact, that he was shoved by the other occupants and then locked out.

'Umm, okay, he's…alive! I think…wait…. Yup, he's twitching, we're good!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they arrived at the hospital thing s began to settle down.

After getting confirmation that Lee was merely unconscious he began apologising profusely to Mariah.

'Don't worry,' Mariah said. 'Better in hospital than jail. He's fallen off a cliff before and lived so I don't think a car bumper will be too bad and it's not like you could've stopped Kai….'

'Yeah,' Bryan agreed, glad hat she was putting most of the blame on Kai. 'But can we start doing normal stuff again? Things that don't involve jumping down stairwells, car chases, brawls and fleeing from psychopathic homicidal relatives?'

'Wait till you meet my parents' smirked Mariah.

--------------------------------------------------------

Surprising how much time I have on my hands… but that just means more for all you people out there! Which means you can review! (Yay! I know you want too!)


	13. Meet My Parents

You ask I give! I'm glad people find it funny. I feel so loved when I get your reviews (so more of you people should do that).

And the images that Bryan didn't approve of at Chips place were of Mariah by the way (someone asked that…sorry can't remember who) bad pictures of Mariah. (I'm not actually a dodgy person but for the purpose of that Clip I had to…though some people might not think that was dodgy what I didn't write certainly was)

Disclaimer: just like how I wasn't supposed to eat those cookies I'm not supposed to say that I own Beyblade…except I did eat the cookies…so really they're aren't alike, they're opposites.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

For the seventh time in ten minutes Bryan redid his hair and began to contemplate what he was wearing.

'Do you think I should take out my earring?' he asked the two people who couldn't care in the least.

'It's fine…' Tala responded automatically. He'd been saying the same thing each time.

'What about my clothes? Should I change?'

'It's fine…' Tala repeated. This was beginning to annoy him. Spencer had stopped helping a looooong time ago and Kai had bailed the moment Bryan turned up at his doorstep. 'You look fine okay! How many times do we need to tell you this? F-I-N-E. FINE!' Finally breaking, Tala stormed across the room and looked out the window hopefully. This was a feat itself seeing as he hadn't moved from his seat all day. The wonders of a swivel chair.

'SHE'S HERE!' he screamed joyfully. Finally, someone else for Bryan to whine at. Tala sprinted to the door and threw himself at Mariah, who was just about to press the doorbell.

'Thank the heavens! You're here to save us! Take him! Take him away from here!'

Mariah, slightly winded, patted the overdramatic teen nervously on the back. 'Umm, it's alright?'

'Get of her…' said Bryan, coming to her rescue. 'You look great. Shall we get going?'

'WHAT!' Tala screeched in outrage. 'YOU HOUND ME FOR OVER AN HOUR ABOUT WHAT TO WEAR AND THEN YOU DON'T EVEN ASK HER OPINION!'

'…okay then. How do I look?' Bryan asked, wide-eyed.

'Don't worry. Wouldn't matter if you turned up in a suit of gold, they'd still find a way to insult you,' Mariah said with a sigh. He had been fully briefed on her parents. No matter what he did, they would pull him apart and insult everything about him. If he was lucky. 'And no doubt they'll bring along some guy that they think would be more appropriate for me to marry.'

'Marry?' Bryan asked fearfully. Merely the word freaked him out.

'Yup. Someone from back home… They do this all the time. They want me to come back home, marry some guy from our clan and turn into a baby-making machine. Desperate for grandchildren.'

'Mar, you are so not helping here…' Bryan said, almost ready to collapse in terror. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He could go another few years without meeting her parents. Better yet, never. Maybe when the world's about to end he could pop in for a quick chat. Moments before a fireball consumes him per chance?

They were meeting her parents at a fancy restaurant on the other side of town. It looked royal with its deep reds and rich golds. This was the sort of place that Bryan couldn't even begin dreaming of dining at if he hadn't memorized Kai's credit card number. A waiter led them over to a table near the centre of the restaurant. Bryan saw this as a sign. Make a scene in the middle of a posh restaurant. How cliché.

Clutching Mariah's hand, he walked slightly behind her. Parents were less likely to launch themselves at people with their children in the way. Standing before the table he smiled nervously. All eyes were on him. Mariah gave him an encouraging look and began the introductions.

'Hi mum, dad. This is Bryan.'

This was his cue to smile pleasantly and give a small wave. Her parents nodded their heads politely but it felt more like a chance for them to look him up and down. Mariah's mother looked rather high strung, her nose higher than the average individuals. Her cat-like features were extremely prominent. Wearing a sleek Chinese dress, it's warm, sunset colours brought out her amber eyes so that they stung Bryan whenever she let her gaze slide across him. Her bright eyes contrasted heavily with pitch-black hair.

Mariah's father was a lot kinder looking, though Bryan doubted that any father was kind when it came to his daughter. Dark red locks were combed back tightly into a short ponytail at the back of his head. His relaxed features were reflected in his creamy yellow eyes. Apparently his gentle visage was merely a mask he wore to deceive his victims.

Lastly there was a young man that was yet to be introduced. About the same age as himself, he stood and bowed to Mariah, giving Bryan a sceptical look as he went. Seeing this, Mariah quickly jerked her hand out of the strangers when he brought it to his lips to kiss. He had typical Chinese features, black hair, brown eyes but held an air of superiority. Bryan felt the urge to punch him but resisted, only allowing his hand to twitch slightly.

'This is Gabriel' Mrs Wong announced, giving a suggestive look to Mariah. Bryan pulled out a seat for her before sitting down himself. 'He came with us to see the country. You remember him don't you Mariah? You used to play together when you were young.'

Personally, Bryan thought that being set up with a playmate from your childhood was the worst thing that could happen. Then it struck that they might ask about his past. And as if on cue, Gabriel's head snapped around to look at him.

'So, tell us about yourself. Bry' he asked with an innocent grin. Firstly Bryan was annoyed that someone who had just met him was calling him 'Bry' and the look in his eyes told him that Gabriel knew something.

'I grew up in Russia…' Bryan answered, thinking desperately of how to change the topic. He gave Mariah a pathetic look. They hadn't talked about this scenario.

'Oh that must've been interesting. So Russian was your first language. Then where did you learn all these different languages? Must've been a pretty good school?' Gabriel pressed.

'Oh yes. Do tell.' Mr Wong said, finally speaking. He had a malicious glint in his eyes. It was at that moment Bryan realized that these people were determined to hate him no matter what he did. They'd probably find a way to ridicule him for saving their lives. With this in mind he answered in full confidence.

'Igloo,' he said, spitting the first thing that came to mind. The other four looked at him incredulously.

'Yup, igloo. Studied for hours on end. Terrible teachers though. Learnt most languages off the cable we stole from our neighbours. Though, couldn't really call them neighbours. Well we stood around there house long enough to consider them that.'

Mariah tried to cover up her confusion and began to nod along to what he was saying.

'And what about your parents?' asked Mrs Wong hesitantly.

'Pair of goldfish. Never told me to clean up room. Probably why my apartment is such a mess. Didn't have very good communication skills.'

Mariah smiled brightly at her parents. 'Interesting life he's got isn't it?'

And so the conversation continued in this fashion. He began remembering things from one night long ago with a thoroughly underage Kai and one to many gin and tonics. Calming down a bit, he began to relax and get into his story. No matter what question they fired at him, he had something to counter it. All he had to do was think of Kai and his mouth did all the work. For a moment he thought that he was beginning to hallucinate, seeing Kai seated across the room, but after a while realized that it actually was him. He was brought back to his own table by an outraged cry from Mr Wong.

'This is all a pack of lies! Goldfish parents? Coming here in inflatable pool?' he cried, face starting to turn red.

'I know it's a bit far fetched, but the pool is completely true. Goldfish weren't my real parents but they did a damn good job raising me. Look I know a guy over there that went to my school. Ask him! He'll confirm everything!' Unsure of where this newfound courage had come from, he didn't question it. Mr Wong stood, grabbed Bryan by the collar and made him walk over to Kai's table.

'Excuse me young man, but do you know who this is?' Mr Wong politely, hiding his anger.

'Depends,' answered Kai coolly. 'Do I want to?'

'He claims he grew up in Russia, went to school in an igloo and his parents were goldfish!'

'Did you tell him about that pet tree you had? Terrible at fetch' Kai replied without a second thought. Grinning smugly, Bryan thanked Kai and followed a slightly confused but even more outraged Mr Wong to their table.

After that Mr Wong was out for blood. The only reason he didn't kill Bryan was because he was out of arms reach. Though Bryan kept a weary eye on Mr Wong's steak knife. He kept trying to predict when Mr Wong would stand up and start screaming at him. And then it finally happened. But to everyone's surprise it wasn't Mr Wong that snapped. It was Gabriel.

'WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THIS MORON! HE'S OBVIOUSLY WRONG IN THE HEAD! YOU SAID THAT I'D GET A WIFE OUT OF THIS!' Gabriel screamed, turning on Mr Wong. That was obviously a _very _bad move. The Wong's eyes turned to slits. Bryan felt the temperature drop as hell froze over. He thought this an appropriate time to bid Gabriel goodbye seeing as he wasn't going to exist for much longer. Mr Wong began to yell at Gabriel about being so disrespectful whilst Mariah and her mother began to screech at each other about the arrangement that Gabriel and her parents had. Bryan quietly sunk lower in his seat and sipped his drink. At least they weren't having a go at him anymore. Moments later he heard Mrs Wong begin to insult him and he immediately took back his last thought.

Several times someone tried to stop the argument but after one of the waiters almost got a bottle in the face, people began to back off. Things were getting pretty bad. Objects were being thrown, Mr Wong looked about ready to snap and Mariah was beginning to flex her fingers in a scratching motion at her mother.

'I think you should leave around about now' Kai said, having crept over unscathed.

'I can't just leave them here to kill each other can I?'

'Yes you can. It's very simple. Close your eyes, block your ears and run towards the exit singing loudly.'

Bryan frowned at Kai, though he did consider his proposition.

'No. I think I'll help,' Bryan said with a nod. 'Or at least get Mariah out of here…'

'Alright then. What do you plan on doing?'

'Haven't thought that far yet…'

'Good,' smirked Kai, clapping a hand on Bryan's shoulder. 'Cause I know exactly what to do.' He reached over and grabbed a fork. Loading it full of mashed vegetables he launched it at the vicious werecats. The food arced out, hitting everybody. They all froze and stared across the table. Getting no reaction, Kai proceeded to throw most of the contents on the table at them.

'What do we do now?' Bryan asked serenely.

'Haven't thought that far yet…'

The delayed reaction gave them time to flee into a utility closet. They slumped against the door and pushed it closed as several bodies threw themselves against it.

'Think we'll live?' Bryan asked lightly.

'Probably not'

'Okay then.'

They sat in silence until the pounding on the door stopped.

'Are they gone?' asked Kai wearily.

'They're probably waiting for us. Or worse, they've gone round and are hacking through one of the walls…' Bryan said morbidly.

'Nice to see you being so positive again. I'll check' he said. Opening the door slightly he stuck the head of a broom out. There was a snapping sound and some thumping on the other side of the door. Kai promptly shut the door and grabbed a few more things to lodge against the door.

'How's it looking for us?' said Bryan.

Glancing down at the snapped handle of the broom, Kai let out a sigh. 'Pretty shit at the moment mate.'

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Weren't they supposed to be back a while ago?' Tala asked curiously.

'Yeah. Strange that. Maybe Bryan really hit it off with the parents' Spencer said happily from the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------

'Should be closing time soon…' murmured Bryan. It sounded like things had calmed down outside. 'We should probably go out there soon. If we're lucky they've given up!'

'You mean blessed…' corrected Kai.

'Too true. Well, either way we'll die. Wither away in here or face it like a man.'

'In here seems by far a more pleasant way to go…'

Bryan frowned for the second time that evening at his friend. Standing up he began to stretch.

'What are you planning on doing? Wowing them with your amazing flexibility?' Kai asked sarcastically.

'No, I'm going to try make it to the sidewalk at least. That way there will be a witness.'

Removing all the equipment and boxes from against the door. He opened the door hesitantly. He stepped out to find only four people remaining in the restaurant.

'If you're going to kill us, tell us now so we can start running' Kai announced.

'Come on you two. We're leaving' Mariah snapped. Confused, they followed her out.

'What happened?' Bryan asked, not making head or tail of what was happening. He couldn't understand why they hadn't killed him the moment he stepped out the door. Maybe he was dead but just hadn't realised yet?

'Nothing really. Actually, today went quiet well. There's usually sharp, pointy objects involved but this was just a lot of yelling and throwing stuff' Mariah said happily.

'I should've just gone home and ordered a pizza' muttered Kai, heading off towards his car.

'Mar, you're going to pay for this. I don't have any parents to torture you with, but my god, I'll get you' Bryan said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing as I didn't get much of Mariah's parents or Gabriel in this chapter I'll have them feature in other little Clips. (I don't really see them as one shots or chapters. I see them as Clips…I'll explain it later if that doesn't make sense) R&R and flamers can bugger off.


	14. Family

Sorry it took so long. Me and writing had a fall out.

Disclaimer: nope nah nudda.

Sweat trickled down face. Shirt soaked, out of breath, legs about to crumble beneath him. Bryan finished his run. Waking up at six in the morning, he ran wherever he happened to go. He would run about the place but would always sprint back home. His run ended when people started to wake up and the streets began to get busy. He didn't like people watching him run and didn't want to become one of those people who jogged around in their tiny, skin-tight shorts and sweatbands. They thoroughly annoyed him, especially when they stopped at the traffic lights and jogged on the spot, often becoming the target of his verbal abuse.

Entering his apartment he was attacked by a large blur of hair and limbs.

'Where the hell have been?!' Mariah yelled.

Confused as to what he could've done wrong, Bryan hesitantly answered.

'Run' he said as she dragged him by the collar into the lounge area.

'I've been trying to call you all day!' she said. Must've started calling pretty early seeing as it was only eight.

'What's so urgent?' he queried, walking to the bathroom, beginning to wash his face.

'My parents want to go to a resort.'

'They won't be here, what's so bad about that?'

'With me,' she continued. His face fell slightly. 'And you.' She finished. He began to calculate wether a jump from his bathroom window would kill him on impact.

'Me? They hate me. They think I'm a lying piece of filth on the underbelly of society.'

'Come now Bry, they don't think that highly of you'

He sighed, knowing she was right. 'Do you want me to come?'

'Maybe it'll help. They can get to know you!'

'You just don't want to be alone with them' Bryan deadpanned.

'You know how I find your bluntness cute sometimes? This isn't one of them' Mariah hissed sweetly. 'Grab your bags, we leave in ten'

Having had an hour or two to kill whilst waiting on his return, she had taken the liberty of packing his bags. She'd gone as far as post-iting everything. What shirt this pair of socks went with, to what day he should wear that pair of underwear.

'They're here' Mariah hollered from the window.

'Fantastic' he yelled back. 'Bloody fantastic.'

-------------------------

Reason number one why the boyfriend doesn't come on family holidays: the awkward silences.

Reason two: the evil stares

Reason three: they know what you're doing with their daughter and they're not happy.

Slowly his list grew. Stuck in the backseat, squashed between the brother that will kill you in your sleep and a hard and rather pointy car door, he only had himself to keep him company and comfort his ever-growing nerves.

It was unsettling that his car door had been kiddie-locked, along with the window, preventing his escape.

It felt like an eternity before the car pulled up at the resort. Clambering out the door, after Mr Wong unlocked it, he stretched his legs before offering to help carry the luggage.

'We don't do it' Mrs Wong scoffed. 'They resort employees do that for us.'

The Wong parents gave him a scathing look before waltzing off to the check in desk.

'We don't, they do' Bryan said, imitating the older woman.

'Look, just try to be nice okay?' Mariah said giving him a small hug. She stood on tippee toes to give him a kiss, but he was all too aware off Mr Wong's eyes upon him.

'I think I'll go to the room first' Bryan said taking a decent step back from her. He was in dangerous territory.

After settling into their rooms the three teenagers were summoned to the Wong's room.

'I just wanted to make sure everybody had a good set of clothes for the big evening tomorrow' Mrs Wong said innocently.

'What evening?' Mariah asked, just as innocent.

'Oh! Did I not mention it to you? The big family get together! Everyone's going to be there. That was the whole point of this trip' Mrs Wong stated, faking surprise.

Bryan began to do his counting. If he snapped now, he would have to deal with an extra month of anger management.

'No you did not mention it, Mother' Mariah hissed. It was obvious she was having just as much trouble keeping her temper.

'Well that's just terrible! Oh, but I'm sure there's something in one of my bags that will fit you' her mother said, getting up and rummaging through her bags. She whipped out four dresses that looked as if they had been tailored to fit Mariah exactly.

Very subtle, thought Bryan. He excused himself from the room. He wasn't going to let them win that easily, and he most certainly wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him snap.

Deciding that it would be good to get some air, he went for a nice relaxing walk. The resort was a nice, tranquil place with many secluded areas. Making his way up to the dining area he ordered a drink and did some people watching. He could soon pick out the cat-like features in a good majority of the diners. Strolling around the resort a bit more, he lost count of the catish people. If they were all like Mr and Mrs Wong, he doubted he would survive the trip. He could already see himself being turned into a makeshift scratching post.

Things were not looking good.

'Bryan!' yelled a familiar voice. Mariah had hunted him down.

'Yeah?' he answered morbidly.

'I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! My parents are evil! Horrible, mean, nasty, deceptive-'

'I get the point…'

'Don't stop me; I'm on a roll. Rude, rotten, contemptible, awful, loathsome, get me a thesaurus I'm running out of words!'

He grinned down at her. He hated all the sentimental bull, but he had to admit, she was worth it.

'Ew. I sound like a cheesy romance novel' he said, pulling a disgusted face.

Mariah looked at him strangely. What went on in that boy's head baffled her. Sometimes she didn't know, and other times, she didn't want to. Though, she did enjoy watching his face when he thought. He pulled some of the strangest faces when he let his guard down.

'The wind will change direction and you'll be stuck like that' she pointed out as he pulled a particularly heinous face.

'I've got nothing to wear' he pointed out as they began to walk back towards their rooms.

'Yes you do. I packed an outfit that'll be fine'

'At least I wont' be naked' he sighed.

'At least you'll be able to breath' Mariah moaned and began to describe the pains of wearing a dress. She continued to whine and he let her. Not that he had much of choice, but he liked to believe he did.

-------------------------------------------

'See him?'

'Yes.'

'Find out _everything _you can.'

'Yes'. The man bowed and left them room.

Turning back to the scene before them, they watched the young couple walk off.

They would make sure the two were hated each other by the end of the trip.

One of group began to hum ironically.

This was followed by a dull thwack as a hand met the back of a head and a soft 'ouch'.

----------------------------------------------

Okay. Sorry it's short and nothing really happens, but something will. It's a lead up chapter.

So, so, so sorry it's short.

I get the feeling this story is going down hill.

Going to have to do something about that

R&R


	15. Meet and Greet

Hello everybody! I know I said I'd be quicker on the updates but I lied….Forgive me?

Disclaimer: Chances snowball in hell

Lying in the fields, he was almost relaxed. He almost forgot the backstabbing, malicious, pompous family members that were just waiting to tear into him with their claws. The family reunion was only hours away and he was the main course.

A voice pierced through his temporary bliss. The serene cloud of peace began to drift away from him leaving him to fend for himself in the harsh, cold world currently dominated by the Wong family.

"Don't leave me" he pleaded to the cloud. It continued to drift out of sight. He moaned.

"Bryan, you can't hide here forever. You'll eventually have to come and face them," Mariah said.

"Nope. I've lived in the wilderness before; I have no need for the frivolous luxuries of modern life."

"Bryan, stop being a baby" she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"In the middle of a Russian winter might I add."

"You're being stupid"

"Bark tastes pretty good after three weeks"

"Resistance is futile" she stated, griping him by the collar and dragging him. Throwing pride to the wind he dug his heels into the ground and grabbed a handful of grass in each hand, anchoring himself to the ground. He shirt began to slip upwards and the collar stretched as Mariah put her full weight into it.

"This. Is. Stupid! You. Can. Not. Resist" Mariah wheezed, giving a good heave with each word.

"Will. Die. Trying!" Bryan retorted, digging his heels in further.

Deciding that she was getting nowhere, Mariah decided to change her tactics.

"D-don't y-you care? Why w-won't you tr- tr- try?!" she blubbered.

Ladies, remember, when all else fails; crying is your trump card.

"Don't cry don't cry don't cry! Please don't cry! They'll kill me if I make you cry!" Bryan yelled trying to calm her down.

"Then move it already!" she snapped at him, grabbing him by the arm and storming off towards the hotel rooms.

In a dark room somewhere relatively close to the resort, a reasonably small group of people gathered.

" We have the information" said one of the more important looking silhouettes. "Everybody grab a handout. I've put coloured post-its on the more important pages and highlighted anything you need to memorize."

"I can't see in this light" one complained. "Why is it so dark in here anyway?"

"Because it sets the mood" said another voice.

"Where are my glasses?" came another complaint

" Ow, that's my foot!"

"Alright! Where's the light switch?"

Upon arriving back at his hotel room, he found that Mariah once again had decided to do some pre-emptive organization. Two possible outfits, que cards, profiles and a white board, much similar to the one residing in Kai's kitchen.

"Are we preparing for war here? Wait stupid question"

"I've planned the whole thing. We're going down early to meet a few people-" she jabbered, shoving a pile of papers into his arms.

"I'm supposing these ones are less likely to kill me?" he asked flicking through a profile.

"They're older, don't move as fast. Watch out for the cousins. There's lots of them and they have the tendency of banding together."

Holding his head in his hands, Bryan tried to compose himself. If he had known that people and relationships were such hard work he would never have bothered.

The hall was enormous. It had been set up extravagantly. Tables were draped in royal red cloths and adorned with silverware and silk napkins folded into fancy little shapes. With such a vast area and ceiling too high to see, Bryan began to feel like the tiny, insignificant bug that the Wong family thought he was.

A few people were already wandering about. None looked in the slightest bit friendly, but he had been warned of that. With Bryan latched firmly onto her hand, Mariah broke off from the group and lead him over to one of the wanderers. A short man, thinning white hair, pointy goatee with the standard cat like features.

"Hello Grampy" Mariah said happily, giving the elderly man a hug. He hugged her back and gave her a warm smile.

"And you must be the boyfriend" he said, turning his attention to Bryan. He said it pleasantly enough but there was edge to his voice that made his words dig into Bryan's skin.

"Yeah, Bryan" he said putting up a brave front. The older man gave him a scathing look before returning his concentration to his granddaughter. They continued with some chitchat, Bryan adding in the odd word only when asked a direct question. Finally they moved on.

"He doesn't like me" he stated immediately. Mariah only gave him a 'what did you expect?' look.

They did a short meet and greet of all the wanderers. Bryan was now acquainted with several aunts and uncles, both sets of grandparents, several cousins and one second cousin's great grandmother's great, great, great grandson. So far he hadn't been mauled, beaten or directly insulted, but then again, the night was still young.

More people began to file in, milling around the place, mainly because they had no idea where their seat was. Having long ago forgotten a vast majority of people's names, Bryan had taken to hiding, running through the names in his mind. He watched Mariah weave through the crowd, giving the occasional hug and frequent yell of surprise as she met yet another relative.

He felt rather proud of himself for being on such good behaviour. If only his physiatrist could see him now. If only he could keep it up, which was about to become a lot more difficult.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE RUSSIAN DUDE, RIGHT?" came an overly loud voice. It wasn't exactly rock science to figure out who he was in a room full of Asian's, but Bryan felt pointing this out unnecessary and went with a less sarcastic approach.

"I'm Bryan," he said in the friendliest voice he could muster. "And yes I'm from Russia." He was beginning to tire of being called 'The Russian'.

"No accent?" the loud boy said again, gaining temporary control over his volume.

"I'm good at hiding it" he informed him, noting that the boy was yet to introduce himself.

"I met a Russian guy that looked just like you! Man it's confusing! You fellas all look the same!"

Bryan merely nodded, focusing on the settling crowd.

"SO YOU SCORED WITH MY COUSIN YET?" so much for that voice control. He'd managed to gain a large amount of unwanted attention.

"Uhh, that really your business?" Bryan said, composing himself. Why on earth would he ask that?

"SO THAT'S A YES HUH?! YOU HERE THAT FULLAS!" the boy yelled, feeling it necessary to tell his friends across the room. "HE SCOR-"

Bryan clamped his hand over the boys mouth, a fake smile plastered to his face.

"Was telling him about soccer. He got the wrong end of the stick is all" he announced to the disbelieving crowd.

Before Bryan was able to turn on the boy, Mariah stormed over and dragged him off to one of the balconies.

"What the hell!" she hissed. "You were talking to someone you hardly know about that!"

"Hey that isn't fair!" Bryan hissed back defensively. Immediately after saying this he realised that saying 'No' would've been a better reply.

"This is unbelievable! This was going so well" she murmured letting g her head fall into her hands. Someone called out to her. "Look. I have to go. If you could refrain from telling all to my family, it'd be nice."

Suppressing his enraged emotions, he reasoned that she was under a lot of stress with her _entire _family crammed into one room. Sucking it up, he took one last breath of freedom (hell, last breath full stop) and headed back in.

Frolicking through the portal to the land of never-ending food, which held a strange resemblance to Kai's fridge, Tala revelled in the delights of imported food.

"Why do you get all this expensive food, Kai? It doesn't taste any different from the normal stuff," he asked, helping himself to a wedge of cheese.

"Because," Kai explained. "People with money buy fancy stuff so they can talk to other people about how expensive it is"

"Oh" Tala said, popping a small square of French feta into his mouth, calculating its cost "Spencer was wondering if you'd heard from Bryan"

"Nope."

There was a short silence, only broken by the occasionally loud chew.

"Think he's dead?" Tala asked wonderingly.

Yay. Finally updated. R&R. Constructive criticism, no flames. Sorry I don't update faster. (I'll try!)

Lets go to the hills where the outlines are clear.

I've pushed you down deep in my soul for too long.


	16. Snap

I'm just getting worse and worse with the updates.

Disclaimer: The answer is still no. I don't own beyblade, though I do have several elaborate plans that shall make it so.

How do you hide from a mob of super humans that could hear your heartbeat from a mile away?

That was what Bryan wanted to know.

Being the brave man he was, he had headed back into the party after one of the relatives, hopefully drunk for his own sake, had almost divulged inaccurate, personal details to a room.

This was something he truly believed he would not live long enough to regret.

Mariah stormed across the room and stood, watching Bryan's every move. She was furious with him. Unfortunately for Bryan, there was a flock of disapproving family members to fuel her outrage.

"How could he?"

"Outrageous!"

"What he talking about? We all know she's frigid!"

The last commenter was quickly banished from the small crowd gathered around Mariah.

Somehow, within five minutes, he had managed to convince himself that things might possibly be considering looking upwards. Of course the universe had decided to make his life difficult. That's what he got for being optimistic.

A band of malicious looking men had gathered around him. They had been stalking him for a while but had only just let themselves be known.

"Hey Bryan" said one of the men. He turned, sizing them up. Those pent up feelings of outrage he thought he'd squashed (optimism strikes again) boiled up beneath his skin, at that point in time, quite frankly, anger management could take a flying leap.

"You really got Mariah's hackles up didn't you?"

"Whatever. I've got to go" This wasn't just an excuse. He really did plan on leaving. It was ditch now and have Mariah go off at him or start a one on one thousand brawl and have Mariah yell at him.

"Come on now Ms. Lilac, don't be like that" said one of the larger men, stepping in front of him. "We just want to have words with you".

His smouldering temper sparked at the reference to his hair. Yes it was lilac, not the most masculine colour, but that didn't mean you had to point it out.

Guiding him roughly towards a chair, which didn't improve his mood, they crowded around him blocking off any escape, successfully agitating him further.

It was blatantly obvious this encounter was going to go downhill fast.

"Really, Mariah, why do you go out with him? He doesn't seem like much"

Turning to one of her millions of cousins, Mariah frowned.

"Oh! Don't look at me like that. I'm only going by what I've seen, okay. I'm only looking out for you" she said earnestly.

"What do you mean, going by what you've seen? This is the first time you've seen him" Mariah said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I watched all the White Tiger matches. I saw what he did to poor Ray. What if he turns on you like that?"

"What? No! He would never!" Mariah insisted

"Heard you were in rehab for a while there" said one of the men to Bryan's left. He didn't answer. He knew better than that. Neither confirm nor deny.

"You snapped, didn't you? The whole lot of you" the man continued, poking and prodding. "All your little buddies go in with you eh? Have a good little time together in the nut house?"

There was no beating round the bush with this lot.

"And you're still in therapy and all, aren't you?" pressed another man. "Hate to see you when you get angry."

"Yeah" added another. "Look at the size of you! Could snap someone in half if you don't watch it. Mariah a mouse compared to you"

Was it just him, or was something being implied. So much for being direct.

His anger slowly rose higher. He did not like being poked and prodded and he certainly didn't like to be accused, even if it was only an implication.

"I saw the look on his face when was in those matches. You're just lucky you weren't up against him Mar!" one of her aunties said. Everyone was joining in now.

"What if he snaps again? He isn't right in the head that boy!"

Mariah was growing wary of this. She had faith in him. All the mishaps that had happened, Bryan had been distraught about; worried he had completely ruined their relationship. She was convinced he had changed. Not once had she seen a bloodthirsty smirk flit across his face.

But then there was a side of her, the side that had sat with Ray in the hospital, completely loathing the Russian. And it agreed. It whole-heartedly agreed with them.

She wavered. Worst of all, the crowd around her knew it.

Being the malicious people they were, they pounced upon her in her moment of indecisiveness. Pounding words of uncertainty into her currently susceptible mind, for that was the way of the Wong's.

What if he really hadn't changed?

This was getting ridiculous. Here he was, just sitting and taking it. Not doing a thing for fear he would punch somebody and royally stuff things up. Quickly he stood and made to leave.

They wouldn't let him.

Could they not see that he was a potential threat to their existence? That, yes, they would succeed in getting a reaction out of him: a rather nasty and bloody one.

He blocked out there voices. He was already backtracking down his long path to mental stability at an alarming rate.

How were they doing it? Was he really this weak? Or did they have some sort of freaky cat voodoo at work?

Shoving through them, he made for the exit.

Almost free, his heart lifted. He wouldn't become a murderer tonight. One more charge of assault and he was going to the Juvenile Detention Centre for Troubled Boys.

That was until the universe reminded him it was not yet through with him. How, he wondered, could he be of any amusement when he was already a beaten and broken rag doll that the universe should just throw away? Turns out he was just an old favourite.

One foot out the door and one of the crowd catches his arm, flinging him back into the party. Having dealt with a lot of things, being accused, ridiculed, toyed with, poked, and prodded and now, the final straw, touched.

This was one of the things none of the Demolition boys had gotten over. Human contact was extremely agitating and really pushed their buttons.

Somehow they knew exactly how to get under his skin. He knew they knew. And from the looks on their faces, they knew he knew they knew.

Straightening himself, he walked up to the smirking man who had oh so kindly halted his escape. Lucky this one was small and easy enough to lift up and shove against a wall.

"Don't. I just want to leave. So. Don't" Bryan said calmly, his voice filled with acid. The old Bryan was coming back. The one that wanted to bash this mans face in. The one that would take sick pleasure in doing so.

Welcome back.

Across the room there was yelling and jeering. Mariah, with her brilliant timing, arrived at the scene just in time to see a sadistic smirk and a balled fist sink into her kin's stomach.

She froze. That was what she had feared. That was what the Mariah in the hospital had hated. Quickly, she turned and fled.

His life was quickly turning into a Sop Opera.

As the old Bryan quickly scurried away, back into the depths of his mind where the repercussions of his actions couldn't reach, the new Bryan realized what he had done. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a mop of pink hair bobbing through the crowd.

Yup. He was royally screwed.

Depositing the man back onto the ground, Bryan did one of the things he did best.

Disappeared.

Kai clicked the phone back down on the receiver.

"Spencer. You have to go pick up Bryan" he stated.

"He's three hours away. No way I'm going out there at eleven o'clock at night" he answered, snuggling back into the couch.

"He stuffed up. Go get him" Kai said smoothly. The hint of compassion in his voice caught Spencer's attention.

"I'll have to take your car" he said, standing up and stretching. Kai raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Scientifically proven," Spencer said smartly, snatching up Kai's car keys. "Red cars go faster" he finished walking out the door.

And that's all you get for now. Should've done a longer chapter since I haven't updated in so long but it's late and I'm exhausted.

R&R. Only takes a 'good' to satisfy me.

Thankyou all who read.


	17. What to do

Thankyou for the reviews. They always put me in a good mood.

**T.S.O.H- **I'm happy I converted you to this pairing and I know I make typos. I don't edit properly, I rely too much on spell check.

RED CARS GO FASTER! Hell yeah.

Three hours of waiting.

Forty-five minutes walking back to the resort.

Another forty-five walking back to his position by a payphone.

Half an hour beating the crap out of the payphone.

Twenty-five wrestling with his conscious.

Fifteen convincing himself he had done nothing wrong

And the last twenty wondering how he was going to explain this to the therapist without having another extension on his sessions.

Grinding his teeth against the cold of the midnight air, Bryan looked down the long barren road for any signs of his saviour. Nothing. Just more time to mull over what had happened. Brilliant.

After he had set his victim down, Bryan had headed off, fleeing the resort as quickly as possible. He was surprised that the Wong's had not come after him. But he had the feeling they had gotten what they wanted, him away from Mariah. Having him temporarily turn back into a brainwashed psychopath did the job.

He had quickly made his way back to his room, packed and left, walking till he reached a phone booth on one of the endless stretches of road that separated him from his moderately clean apartment. And so, he waited. And waited.

Two specks of light came into view. Squinting at the bright headlights glaring through the dark, he tried to identify the car.

"Would it kill you to dim the lights?" Bryan snapped as he slipped into the passenger seat. Spencer didn't answer. He, unlike Tala, knew better then to push Bryan. He had been in the same training group as Bryan and had seen he damage he could do, wether it be to training equipment or anything else that happened to be within arms reach.

They rode in silence. Spencer surveyed his friend, which proved difficult when you are restricted to using peripheral vision. He wasn't looking good. This had obviously cut him down. Spencer, though he would never say it out loud, had been proud of his friend. Out of all of them, he had been the first to actually attempt to have a romantic relationship. The first to put himself into a position where he could be seriously hurt. And worst of all, he had.

His phone rang, giving him a small heart attack. He squirmed about so to reach it. Picking it up, he grunted a hello.

"Hn?" grunted the person on the other end. Spencer knew it was Kai. He was the only person who could convey so many meanings into one monotone grunt.

"Mmh" Spencer said. Over the years he had learnt how to speak a little 'Kai', though he wasn't sure wether he'd said 'I've got him' or 'I shot him'. The click of the receiver told him he'd got it right.

Kai set down the phone and went about his business once again. He got a cold drink, hoping it would douse the warm pool of worry and caring that had welled up inside him. Making a mental note to give that part him a thorough chilling he chugged down the glass.

"What was that?!" Tala asked, completely exasperated. "Three grunts? That's it? And I swear Spence' said he'd shot Bryan…"

"He didn't" Kai said, pouring himself another glass. That bloody warm spot wasn't freezing over. "Bloody soft spot" he muttered, glaring at the area where his heart resided.

"You didn't even say a proper word! And I don't care what you say, 'hn' does not qualify as a word!" Tala continued to rant.

Kai prayed Spencer would get back soon. He didn't think he could take much more of Tala's persistent whining.

"They cornered me" Bryan said, finally breaking the hours silence. Spencer waited patiently for him to go on, focusing on the road ahead.

"I don't like being cornered…they insulted me"

That got Spencer. Since when had he cared what people thought? As if reading his thoughts, Bryan answered the unasked question.

"Their opinion mattered. And they thought I was dirt. They didn't even know me and I was already dirt" he paused for another moment. His mind was struggling for the words. This was what happened in therapy. He could never put things into words.

But Spencer was patient. He wasn't costing him an arm and a leg each session. He wasn't trying to wrap all is problems up into a neat little package within a half hour. Spencer was waiting for him. He was making time for him, slowing down the car to a crawl. Giving Bryan just a few moments longer to think. Because in that car, in the middle of nowhere, he was safe.

"They got under my skin. I was just so…" He stopped again. He noted that they had stopped moving. Neither looked at each other, both choosing to give their complete attention to the empty road ahead of them. Sighing, Bryan leant back into his seat and ran a hand through his hair.

Knowing there was nothing left to be said, Spencer began to drive again. They both understood. That was enough for now.

But then Bryan surprised him.

"What am I going to do?" He asked, a touch of desperation in his voice.

Spencer thought about this.

"You're going to get a dog" he stated.

"What?" Bryan asked, confused, but still keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"You're going to get a dog. If you can handle the dog you can handle a relationship."

"I don't think-" Bryan began but he was cut off by a raised hand.

"You're getting a dog" Spencer said with a note of finality. Not in the mood to argue and glad he had something to distract him, Bryan settled down into his seat and thought about what breed he wanted.

Hmm. Hope you like it. Tis short but people wanted a quicker update so here it is.

R&R. Don't flame. Flamers are bums. **If you've got any suggestions as to what breed of dog would be good I'd like the help. (Cause I've got no idea) and if anyone has a good name I'll take suggestions. **Hah, it's in bold. That'll make you see it. Thankyou for reading.


	18. And What She Did

Thankyou all for patiently waiting.

My heart goes to the people at Virginia Tech and everyone involved with the shootings.

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No…

Going back to after Bryan's little incident.

She couldn't believe it. That insolent, double-crossing, lying, cheating, two-faced, fin, d,a of a man.

"Complete w! S!" Mariah spewed in anger. Several appalled whispers seeped through the securely locked door. She continued on her cussing spree, throwing her clothes roughly into a bag.

Outside there was more whispering and several loud voices. A small scuffle, one outraged cry and a loud slap latter Mariah heard the soft tap of her brother knocking at her door.

"Go away, Lee" she said as calmly as possible.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"How'd you guess Sherlock!" she snapped, a small throb of guilt prodding her mind. With a shake of her head it was hurled into the back of her thoughts. Right now she didn't care if she was being unfair, rude and a complete ass.

She was angry. Very angry.

Her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, had punched her kin in the gut after he had convinced her that he was no longer a violent, near psychotic, brainwashed soldier. Wouldn't you be mad?

"Don't go" Lee said, not quite a command. He knew better than to start telling her what to do. That'd just get him decapitated. "I don't think it's a good idea. The family is already in a huff without you running off."

"I. Don't. Care. Not what you or this family thinks."

Lee slipped in through the door, leaving it slightly ajar for an easy escape. He was shocked at how his sister looked.

"Been run over by a train lately?" Bad approach. She turned on him, furious. Her resemblance to a raging bull was uncanny.

"He…That jerk…AAHHH!" she screamed, annoyed at how words failed to convey her emotions. Taking a deep breath she flopped onto the bed.

"I liked him. Really, really, really liked him. Crazy liked him. Would become a stalker liked him. Have already picked out our retirement home liked him" Mariah said pathetically. "Why did this have to happen? It was going so well! Why?! I hate this! And him! I hate him!"

Mariah was infamous for her mood swings. From sickly happy to down right murderous. And at this point she was going full blast, swinging through a jungle of emotions, leaving no area untouched.

"Go to sleep, Mar'. We'll leave in the morning" Lee sighed. She threw herself down on her bed, screwing her eyes up and burying herself under fluffy pillows and flowing sheets.

"Damn butthead"

Lee shook his head.

Walking calmly down the hall, Mariah dragged her bags behind her. Trying to overtake her and block her exit was Mrs. Wong.

"Mariah, honey. What are you doing? Why are you leaving?" She asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know. Breaking up with my boyfriend could have influenced me slightly, but really it's all the pampering and five star service" Mariah threw over her shoulder.

An aunty or two jumped in only to be pushed aside and entangled amongst the bags.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" she yelled, knocking aside another cousin.

"Watch it! She's ready to kill!" yelled a relative, who was given a shoe to the head.

Outside waited a taxi. She had not informed anybody of her leaving, they would've worked on her mind, weakened her, made her stay. This was her best escape.

Reaching the taxi she kicked a few relatives to detangle them from her bags and jumped in.

"Thankyou for waiting. Lets get going then, shall we?" she said politely, ignoring the confused and upset faces crowded around the window.

"Umm, I would but there are too many people" the driver mumbled. No doubt he was beginning to regret picking up the extra shift.

"Well then" Mariah said calmly, jumping into the passenger. "We'll just make them move" she finished smartly before honking the horn and pushing the drivers leg down on the accelerator. Family scattered like dropped marbles and she had a faint suspicion the driver was having a mild case of heart failure.

"Don't worry. My family are really hard to kill" she said as if it was supposed to consol the poor man.

Cruising down the highway, window down and window-wipers on full in a vain attempt to wipe away the blood splatter of a few slower Wong's.

Looking across at the man, Mariah decided he deserved a large tip. Pale faced with eyes the size of saucers. A rather large clump of hair had already fallen out and he'd asked twice which arm hurt when you had a heart attack.

Turning back to the window her mind drifted back to the matter at hand.

Bryan.

Like hell she was going to sit around and mope. That would just hurt. A lot.

She hurt already knowing she wouldn't have another date with the social reject. No more awkward smiles, nervous glances, minor panic attacks and confused looks.

"Bumbling idiot" she sighed. But she was on the rebound with vengeance. And without a doubt she could get a date easy. Everyone loves a rebound.

She didn't want to hurt.

She wanted to cover it up, push it to the side and focus on something else.

Like covering a zit with makeup.

She wasn't going to hurt.

Short crappy chapter that has taken to long to upload.

I'm so sorry. Started on another chapter so it'll be up soon.

R&R if you don't think it sucked ass as badly as I do.

For once I'll accept flamers.


	19. The Mutt

Now I've taken everything into consideration, many thanks for the suggestions they helped a lot, and I think I've got a good pick…. I think. Ah what the heck, not like you can hunt me down and beat me if you don't like it…or can you? (Paranoia)

Thankyou all reviewers new and old. Love you all! Especially since no one completely hated the last chapter.

Last chapter mightn't have made much sense cause it got munched when I loaded it. Sorry.

Disclaimer: If I did I wouldn't have to scab so much money. So no I don't own this. I do however own this computer. Ain't that awesome -

The phone rang throughout the apartment. It quickly ceased along with the existence of the phone.

"Bryan! We know you're in there! We can hear you crushing the phone into bite size pieces" Tala yelled through the door. Himself, Kai and Spencer had been camped outside his apartment since he returned the day before.

Bryan had been forced to nail shut all his windows because Kai, being the squirrelly little ninja that he is, had managed to break into his apartment through any and all openings.

"Kai, go climb through the window again" Tala ordered.

"No" was the curt reply.

"What's with this? You were so eagre to do it before"

"You kept shoving me up the drainpipes. That wasn't eagerness, it was a tactical retreat from the two of you" he seethed.

"Hey, now that was all Tala" Spencer said defensively.

"Two things. You didn't stop him and you went about encouraging him" Kai pointed out. "Now it's your turn. Ram the door down."

Rolling his eyes, Spencer gave one swift kick and the door was flung of its hinges and imbedded itself into the wall opposite it.

"Good going thunder thighs" Tala said bluntly walking through the doorway. Spencer went to literally put his foot up Tala's ass.

"Is it just me or do we break a lot of stuff," Kai said, stepping over a whimpering Tala.

"My psychiatrist says we have destructive personalities because of our traumatic upbringing" moaned Tala, gingerly getting to his feet and walking, with much difficulty, down the hall.

"You talk to your shrink?" Spencer asked in surprise.

"Well I mainly sit and twitch at her, but there is the odd occasion" Tala chirped happily.

Quickly searching the apartment, thoroughly inspecting the fridge to ensure he wasn't hiding behind several cartons of strawberry milk, they located Bryan in a back room attacking a punching bag that was suspended from the sagging ceiling.

"Hey" Tala said, announcing their presence. The punching bag shot across the room. It swooshed past Tala and almost joyfully body slammed Kai back through to the hallway. "I see you're taking it well" he said.

"Shut up" Bryan snapped.

"Would somebody be so kind as to pry me from the wall?" came Kai's muffled voice. Spencer came to the rescue, dislodging both the bag and small teammate from the wall.

"I don't care how pissed he is, I'm still going to make him hurt" their squished friend growled.

"We went over this. Understanding. We just need to understand" Spencer said, calm as a therapist. Receiving a cold glare, Spencer sighed and gave the shorter boy a whack over the head.

Whilst this had been going on, Bryan had moved into the bathroom and had begun his shower. A trail of clothes led up to the half closed door. Modesty hadn't really been an issue for him. Growing up in the Abby he had been deprived of such things as privacy.

"After your shower, we're going to take you to the pound" said Tala, leaning against the wall outside.

"Tired of me?" Bryan's voice echoed.

"Nope. They have a vet clinic there. You know, get the old snip snip" Tala said, moving his fingers like scissors. A bar of soap smacked him in the side of the face.

"We're getting you a dog" Spencer said shoving Tala aside. Bryan came out of the bathroom, a stolen hotel towel about his waist and one flung over his hair. He didn't grace them with a reply.

They were trying to understand, but it was extremely hard. None of them had had any experience like this, even Kai, who had the most social experience of them all was clueless.

They knew that Bryan was angry. They understood anger.

They knew he was hurt. They understood hurt.

There was something else in there though. They couldn't understand that.

Returning from his room, fully clothed, Bryan threw himself on the couch, effectively ignoring all other life forms. Part of him was willing to try and move on, but it was squished by an obese glob of misery.

Kai, eager to seek revenge for his introduction to the punching bag, slunk behind the couch whilst Tala and Spencer one-sidedly argued with Bryan. Bending down, he hooked his fingers underneath the couch and swiftly lifted it up, throwing Bryan off onto the floor with the couch coming down on top to great him. Tipping it back into place, Spencer and Tala grabbed him under the arms and began do drag him out towards civilization.

"Must we do this?" Bryan asked dully. Misery, kicking pride out a five-story window, didn't allow him to stand and walk on his own, but instead let his feet drag uselessly behind him.

"Excuse me? Have you forgotten who we are? Cold, heartless Demolition Boys!" Tala spouted.

"Ahem, Blitzkrieg. Changed the name genius" Kai corrected.

"What do you care? You were in the team how long?" Tala retorted. The two began to bicker so Bryan turned his head towards Spencer.

"The world is a horrible, cold, ruthless place. I want to go hide under my bed from it so if you would kindly release me…" he said hopefully.

His answer was a sharp jerk upwards into a standing position. This jolt also lifted Tala, who had been loosely holding Bryan's other arm. He was sent up and over, landing on top of Kai and, for the second time that day, the face paint expert was squished into a wall. After cursing loudly and condemning several people to hell, Kai was pried from the wall and they left for the pound.

Cages full of dogs, cats, rabbits and who knows what else filled the pound. All of them felt awkward. They didn't like being in a place full of pent-up, trapped animals. The woman helping them noted this and was being as helpful as possible. She'd already written up all the documents and all they had to do now was choose a dog.

She had suggested taking a puppy. They had had a recent boom in puppies and were struggling to find homes. All four boys looked sympathetically at the small creatures.

"Kai, buy me a puppy!" Tala yelled with a grin.

"No" was the simple reply. Another argument ensued.

Bryan skimmed along the cages looking at all the occupants. Too small, too fluffy, too likely to be kicked in the street.

He stopped in front of one of the cages and took a good look at the large dog staring back at him.

"Aren't there supposed to be puppies here?" he asked the lady who was politely waiting.

"That is a puppy" she said in slight disbelief herself. He read the sign on its cage. This 'puppy' was only two months old and it already came up to his knee. It was a mutt. A big mutt. Shaggy brown fur with a white belly. It didn't look to be the brightest bulb in the shop and yet seemed happy to be so. With a large square head and small eyes it wasn't the prettiest pup out there, and the drool wasn't helping.

"This one" he said, pointing to the dog. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? It'll get big" she warned.

"Yeah. This one" he said again. The other three came over to see his new pet.

"Well, people aren't exactly lining up to get this one are they" Tala pointed out.

"We'll get it a nice collar. Maybe that'll help" Spencer said brightly.

"You'd need a lot of collars to help that" Kai retorted dryly.

Leaving the pound with their newest furry friend, the troop of now five made a beeline for the pet store.

On arrival an argument broke out as to which colour collar.

Kai, becoming bored of their childish arguments wandered off into the shopping complex. Sifting his way through the people, he stopped every now and then to indulge in some window-shopping.

In amongst the quiet, soft colours a large splat of vibrant pink caught his eye. Though the neon colour gave his retinas a tingling sensation he couldn't help but stare.

Mariah.

With another guy.

She got over Bryan that quick?

This wasn't good. Not only was he annoyed that she had already moved on but also because he knew that Bryan was liable to become violent if he found out.

Giving Tala a quick text, he snatched up a bag of maltesers deciding he might as well have some fun.

Shadowing them closely he popped open the bag of chocolate balls. He took note that Mariah didn't look very happy to be there. He was a little less annoyed.

Deciding on his course of action he began a narration in his mind.

Kai has the ball. He's closing in on the goal. He's aiming. Can he make it? Yes! He scores. (Insert victory dance).

He quickly evades the sight of the pink panther and her plus one.

Coming out from behind a mob of tourists he is on the attack again.

This will be a tough one.

He goes for it.

Over the stream of shoppers, narrowly missing several grandmothers.

Score!

Another amazing shot by Hiwitari!

He's confident now. Shooting left right and centre.

Wait!

He must go on the defensive now. His pink opponent has spotted him.

She's taking up chase.

As cool as a cucumber in a freezer he makes his exit.

He's seen an escape.

Gliding smoothly towards the elevator, he narrowly slips through the closing doors.

And he is out of there!

(Insert applause)

As the doors slid shut, Mariah could have seen the dead zone called Kai raise two fists in a triumphant glee, a bag of maltesers clutched in one hand.

She shook her head.

Must've been a look-a-like.

"Where were you?" asked Spencer once Kai joined them at a nearby park.

"Nowhere" he said calmly, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Watch it. People might think you have a personality if you keep that up" Spencer warned. Giving him a withering look, Kai shifted his attention to the dog.

"Why'd we let Tala name it?" he asked.

"Not a clue. He's terrible with them" Spencer answered.

"Captain J. Periwinkle is not a terrible name" Tala protested.

Bryan muttered an "Oh God", cringing at the name.

He felt truly for the poor thing. As if its appearance wasn't enough. Now it had an unfortunate name to fit it.

"It's a boy right?" Spencer asked.

He was met with silence.

"You don't know?" Spencer said.

"Uh… Guess someone should check then" Tala said. No one moved.

No one really wanted to check.

"Won't we know when it goes for a piss ?" Bryan said.

"Yeah!" Tala quickly agreed. "And anyways, it's always nice to have a bit of mystery in life"

"Right. Whatever. We'll head off then. See ya" Bryan said, giving a wave. "Time to go home Captain."

R&R.

What you all think of the name eh?


	20. An American and A Tournament

Who forgot about this story?

I know I did…..

Disclaimer: I own Beyblade just about as much as my pot plant does. Her name's Gertrude

* * *

Captain J. Periwinkle stood on guard, as alert as ever. Well, as alert as one with two brain cells could possibly be. Quivering with anticipation, he waited till the signal was given.

"Captain! Come!"

Bounding across the small stretch of grass, a stream of saliva flowing from his mouth, he came to an abrupt stop on top of his master.

"Get off! What have I told you? Come doesn't mean tackle me. Got it?" Bryan looked deep into the dog's eyes. "There isn't even a brain in there" he muttered to himself.

The Captain had been with him for a month now and had doubled in size. His hair covered the apartment and he slobbered non-stop, yet Bryan wouldn't have him any other way. As dim as the dog was, he was picking up the training quickly, if not in his own unusual way.

Up was down with the Captain. Sit meant speak. Come meant tackle whoever was near you and so on and so forth. The trainers at dog school ridiculed his progress but Bryan always praised his four-legged companion.

"Lets go home" Bryan said to his pet. They had been practising in a nearby park. Bryan had the whole day free and had decided to dedicate it to his new companion.

Stopping several times to let a child pat the Captain, knowing that he loved this, the two exited the park and ambled down the street. Tiering of the silence Bryan began to talk to the Captain. He found himself doing this more and more often. He was beginning to enjoy the strange looks it got him.

So absorbed in his conversation he didn't notice the large man he practically walked over.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" The young man yelled at him. Bryan turned, mouth opening to grunt an apology, when he came face to face with the offended man. Furrowing his brows, Bryan got the strange feeling he knew him. Taller then himself and most definitely darker. Their only similarity was their fair hair. A thick American accent dripped from his words.

"What are you? Deaf?" he snapped.

"Sorry" Bryan said dully.

"Pfft. Whatever man" the taller boy said, giving him a shove for good measure. Just when he was considering smacking the other boy in the face Bryan heard a familiar voice cut through the street.

"Rick! There you are! Who are you-" Mariah trailed off mid-sentence. Mariah and Bryan both stared in a mild state of shock. The boy, Rick, whipped his head between them in confusion.

"Do you know this guy?" he asked Mariah. He received no response. Repeating his question a little louder he waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh!" she said, snapping out of her trance. "That's Bryan. He was…um…well…you see"

"A competitor in the beyblade championships." Bryan supplied. Mariah merely nodded at Rick. She was avoiding talking directly to him.

"How about we just go?" Mariah said, tugging Rick's arm. Just as she managed to get him moving she crashed right into a solid frame. Looking up she identified it as Spencer.

"God does not like me today" she sighed.

"What're you doing here?" Bryan asked.

"Taking them for a walk" Spencer said jutting his head behind him. Looking past him, Bryan could see a Tala arguing with an extremely agitated Kai. "They haven't left the house in awhile and Kai's shrink was saying he's been going into withdrawal. Little sucker just can't become mentally stable quietly can he?"

"He'd rather die and take half the human population with him" Bryan smirked.

'Hey Bryan! And the Captain! And Mariah? And…" Tala said.

"Rick. I'm Rick and you're Tala. Actually I know who all of you are" he said looking around. "You're the nut jobs"

"Well if you put it crudely…" Tala mumbled.

"Yeah I saw the footage from the first world championships" Rick went on.

"So you've only heard good things about us" Bryan droned. Rick's over confidence had begun to waver slightly. Sure he was tough and wouldn't be worried about taking one of them on, but he didn't like his chances against all four. Had to be careful with the crazy ones.

"So what are the two of you doing?" Tala asked. Bryan was mentally strangling him. All that hair on his head was crushing his brain. Could he not sense the awkwardness of the situation?

"We're on a date" Rick stated, swivelling his head around, trying to keep an eye on all four of them at once. Mariah cringed beside him, giving a slight his of discomfort. This was defiantly not how she had planned for them to find out.

"Then we'll let you get back to it" Spencer said quickly before Tala could question further.

"Right, Bye" Mariah said quickly, marching down the street, dragging Rick with her.

"Moved on pretty quick" Kai said spitefully.

And unfortunately a bit too loud.

"What did you say Twitchy?" Rick bellowed at him.

"The one time Kai decides to get chatty" Bryan sighed. "Nothing. Ignore him. He hasn't been taking his med's lately"

"Well he better get back on them if he likes his face the way it is" Rick countered.

"You threatening us?" Tala hissed.

"No! No he's not! What he is doing is leaving!" Mariah stated. "Now!" she snapped when Rick didn't move. The four stood and watched them leave, Tala doing a few gestures when Rick looked back to glare at them.

"Is it necessary to aggravate the much bigger angry man?" Bryan hissed.

"You saw the look in his eyes. He isn't willing to take on us nut jobs" Tala assured him.

"So…um…you…" Spencer mumbled.

"Look, we don't need to do the awkward guy thing" Bryan told them. They all looked relieved. None of them really wanted to go there. Just talking normally could get pretty awkward.

"It's simple. She moved on and got a new boyfriend. I hid in my apartment for a week and got a dog…." He said bluntly. There was a short silence as the other three exchanged glances. "I'm going to die alone aren't I…"

"You'll have your dog" Tala said optimistically.

"Damn ugly one" Kai said giving the Captain a pat. Captain began to tug at his leash, tiring of all the standing about.

"We better finish taking these three for their walk" Spencer said, kicking Kai forward. Bryan lurched forward with the Captain who was dancing about Tala.

"And if you're good we'll buy you an ice-cream" Spencer said.

"Only if I can have sprinkles…" Kai mumbled out the corner of his mouth.

* * *

After getting an ice-cream for the two shorter boys (Kai's mood greatly improving with sprinkles) they headed back to Kai's place. Kai had recently had a spat with his gardener and was planning on letting the Captain loose in the yard.

Slumping about the living room they flicked through the TV channels. Kai checked his messages. There was usually one or two from his old teammates or a message from Mr. D checking up on them and always a worried message from his therapist.

"Hey. There's a message from Mr. Dickinson" Kai said, listening to the machine.

"Making sure we're alive?" Tala asked.

"No" Kai frowned.

"Oh yeah, stupid. He checks we're not in jail first"

"There's a tournament. He's invited us" Kai said, listening intently.

"Urge. All the teams will be there." Bryan moaned. "I just know I'm going to maim someone this time."

"We're going!" Kai shouted at them, a grin on his face. "He said that it'll cut down on my therapy sessions. We're there. I'll call Mr. Dickinson now"

"That old man sure knows how to manipulate Kai" Spencer muttered to Bryan. "And relax. We'll bring the Captain. You don't even have to leave the hotel room"

Bryan continued to frown at the TV, listening to Kai grunt his way through a conversation.

"Tell them we're bringing a dog" whispered Tala, hovering over Kai. "Tell them, tell them!" he said, hopping about like a small child, prodding Kai in the side.

"Stop it! No not you Mr. D. Tala. He wants me to tell you that we're brining a dog…. Yes, a dog. Four legs and a tail. Barks a lot…Yes…It's Bryan's…We'll see you then, Bye" Kai hung up the phone, giving Tala a jab in the side as he went. "The tournament is in three weeks. It's a charity thing. We should start training"

"When did we stop exactly…" Tala said dryly.

"True…I think we need another hobby" Kai muttered.

"That's what my therapist said!" Tala said joyfully.

"Mine too" Kai said.

"They should get together and have a little play date, I'm sure they'll get along great," Tala sneered. "We're going to have so much fun kicking all those other team's asses"

* * *

And that was my pathetic apology chapter.

Please review, though I don't blame you if you don't.

I haven't updated in forever and this is kind of a slap in the face….


	21. And Off We Go

Well people did kindly review despite my horrendous neglect of this story. I've decided that this'll be the last little branch of it because I know that I'll kill it if I kick it much longer. Though I'm thinking of writing some short, one chapter fics because people seem to like how I write Kai and Tala. I'm not sure…

What do you all think?

Disclaimer: No. Unfortunately I'll probably never have a successful manga/anime comicish thingy. Not that that'll stop me from trying.

* * *

They collapsed on the ground exhausted. They had trained non-stop for the whole day. None of them had the energy to even resist the slobbering the Captain rewarded them with. They had been at it for the full three weeks.

"Mmfmmph" Kai moaned.

"What?" Spencer groaned back.

"Get up!" he yelled back. "We need to keep training"

"Why not lead by example" Tala suggested. Kai squirmed on the floor for a few minutes making the others sneer.

"Quit acting so smug," Kai snapped after failing to stand. "Not like you guys can move either"

"AHA! That's where you're wrong!" Tala yelled joyfully. "Captain! Come to uncle!" he yelled. The Captain lumbered across to him, shoving his wet nose into Tala's hair. Looping one hand round the dog's thick neck he flapped his hand in a pathetic wave as the Captain dragged him from the room.

"You bastard! If I could move I'd kick your ass for using my dog!" Bryan cried, bitter he hadn't thought of it himself. The mutt had had yet another growth spurt. He could even drag Spencer around for a bit.

Kai heaved himself up off the ground and inched towards the door, yelling profanities at Tala.

"I've always admired his ability to remember so many swear words" Spencer mumbled.

"I'm proud to say I taught him most of the French ones" Bryan said.

"I remember that. He took to them like a duck to water" Spencer sighed reminiscently.

"Good times, good times" Bryan said, propping himself against the wall, wincing in pain. He heard the faint echo of Tala's voice followed by several shattering sounds. A few minutes later Tala was dragged past the door shouting 'mush mush' to the Captain. Soon after Kai dragged himself past, only slumping on the ground to silently ask which way the red headed devil went. In unison the two older boys pointed lazily in the direction. He nodded and crawled onwards.

"And get back to training" Kai yelled from down the hall.

"Freaking slavedriver. I'm going to kick that mini-Hitler's ass" Spencer mumbled, reluctantly standing. "But first we're going to have an awkward guy moment"

With a sudden burst of energy, Bran stood and moved to the door. But Spencer was quick for a big guy and had quickly tackled him around the legs so that he couldn't move.

"We're going to talk wether you like it or not. Now tell me how you damn well feel or I'm going to punch you where it hurts. Really hurts" Spencer threatened.

"Right now? Awkward. Not only have you just threatened to punch the family jewels but your head is unnervingly close to them."

That got him a punch.

"That was excessive" Bryan wheezed. Spencer moved to put one foot on his chest.

"Spill" he said.

"This isn't how therapy usually works"

"Spill" he repeated, placing some weight on his foot. And along with the gushing air from his lungs came a string of words.

"Scared because I'm going to have to face all these people again who will probably hate me. I'll have to avoid 99 percent of the people there, probably won't be able to give the Captain a proper walk, have a really strong urge to decapitate that Ron-"

"Rick" Spencer corrected.

"- Rick guy and I'm worried because I can't hear Tala or Kai anymore, I'm pretty sure I left the oven on in my apartment and I need to get more eggs" Bryan finished.

"Is that everything?" Spencer asked, knowing all too well that Bryan didn't have enough air in his lungs to reply.

"You're an asshole" Bryan choked, dieing for air. Spencer removed his foot from his teammate and poked his head out into the hallway.

"Better go find them. If they're quiet you just know they've done something" he said, moving quickly down the hall. Bryan shook his head. This tournament was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"Kai! Where are you going? Bryan-"

"On it Spence" he replied. They were at the airport and chaos had already reared its all too familiar head. Spencer was trying to keep tabs on all of them. Kai had gone through a sudden mental break down and kept wandering off in random directions. Tala was just being Tala and getting distracted by anything that was shiny or moved.

Bryan had stayed with the Captain as long as possible, the large animal not liking his cage one bit. Luckily they were only flying to a different part of the country so the Captain wouldn't need to go through quarantine. After seeing the dog off he had returned to find a stressed Spencer attempting to hold a flailing Kai over his shoulder, who was trying to escape to some dark corner, and at the same time drag Tala away from an extremely sparkly, yet also highly fragile and expensive, glass ornament display.

They had finally managed to get all their baggage sent off and were now sitting in the waiting area. Once again Kai had made a break for freedom but hadn't quite slipped under Spencer's radar. Bryan tore about the seats, leaping over luggage and chairs to catch his nimble friend. Once he finally pinned Kai to the floor, binding him with his own scarf, the plane finally started to bord.

Spencer quickly located their places up the front of the plane and set about allocating seats. Bryan and Kai behind Tala and Spencer. Tala insisted on the window seat despite his infamous bladder weakness that would have him shuffling past Spencer the entire flight

"Umm, hey" Kai mumbled, nudging Bryan in the side. "Sorry to be a crapfest, but they're here too"

Bryan swivelled in his seat and spotted them. He swore under his breath. On the opposite rear end of the plane was the White Tigers. He slid down in his seat, smothering himself with the provided pillow.

"Do you know how filthy those things can be?" Kai asked. "Mom, Bryan's being emo because the White Tigers are here too"

"Did you just tell on me?" Bryan asked outraged.

"More importantly, what did you just call me?" Spencer asked, turning in his seat.

"Nothing Mom" Kai said. He jutted his head towards the offending passengers. Spencer gave a soft 'oh' before quickly turning away.

"Okay, so we just won't turn around or go to the bathroom for the flight…" he said.

"But-" Tala began.

"Hold it in like a big boy Tala. You're not four" Spencer snapped.

"Dumb Mom…" he pouted.

"We are seriously going to have to sort out this 'Mom' thing…" Spencer said dryly.

The flight was going fairly smoothly, the only major crises being when Tala insisted he needed the bathroom. He had been forced to crawl along the ground, which greatly entertained Kai who hummed the mission impossible theme song for effect. Bryan thought that they might just get through the flight without having to interact with the other team at all. That was until Ray shattered that dream. Though luckily he was particularly discreet about it. He had slipped away from his team and crouched down the isle.

"Hey" he smiled at them, squatting down beside Kai. "Thought I'd come to say hi. Don't worry they haven't noticed you," he added seeing the worried glances they were giving each other. "Mainly came to see Kai. I haven't heard from you in ages".

"Two weeks isn't that long. You have attachment issues" Kai snipped.

"You aren't one to talk about issues" Ray replied dryly.

"He's going through a small mental breakdown so watch don't mind him" Tala said informatively. Ray nodded slowly giving his old teammate a worried look.

"Don't fret. He'll be back to his brooding, wall-propping-up self soon enough" Tala grinned. Ray continued to chat somewhat one-sidedly with Kai with the occasional, or in Tala's case, frequent, comment from the other three. He excused himself after a few minutes; they could hear Kevin wondering rather loudly where Ray had got to.

"Oh, and Bryan, thought I'd tell you. She's not happy. With Rick I mean. She was much happier with you" Ray said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You have just made my day. I will so totally not hospitalise you this tournament" Bryan said, mouth agape. Ray gave a half worried, half amused smile before slinking off.

"What are you trying to do? Catch flies? Shut your mouth" Spencer told him before turning back to the magazine he was reading.

"Yes Mom" he grumbled, firmly clamping his jaw shut. This got him a lump on the head that distracted him for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

Getting off the plane had been hell. Bryan made a note to thank Ray for kindly distracting his team long enough for them to tear down the corridor off the plane. He was especially happy when he and Tala split off to get the Captain whilst Spencer and Kai went off to grab the luggage. They were all to meet at the can they had hired. Spencer had insisted on a red one (Red cars go fasta!). They were the first two to arrive. Tala lay on the van roof snoozing whilst Bryan sat beside the Captain. He ruffled the dogs fur and apologized profusely, promising many future treats and chew toys.

"Uh-oh" was heard from atop the van.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"Our little kitty friends at 10 o'clock" Tala said, shuffling further back on the roof. By the time Bryan had spotted them it was too late to hide. He just had to sit and bear it as they walked slowly past. Snails moved faster than they were.

"What is that?" Kevin asked loudly, pointing at the Captain.

"That is Captain. J Periwinkle" Tala shouted from the roof.

"Who came up with that fagtastic name?" Kevin sneered cruelly.

"Me" Tala snipped, adding an insane grin to deter the short boy. Though Bryan would've loved to kick the pint-sized blader the length of a rugby field, he kept his head down glaring a hole in the concrete before him. Tala's insane routine had the small boy scampering off towards their car, hurrying the rest of the team with him.

"Well you can tell we're going to have a great time…" Tala said sarcastically. "We'll probably get stuck on the same hotel floor as them.'

"Don't jinx it" Bryan moaned. He was lucky his hair was already grey cause it would've turned it by now.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hotel they were mobbed by fans, media and fellow beybladers alike. After convincing Tyson that they needed Kai for a team discussion they pried the increasingly agitated introvert from his old friends clutches.

"Thanks" he mumbled squishing himself into a corner of the elevator, trying to make himself as small as possible.

The doors pinged open and the site that greeted them made Bryan reach out and throw Tala into the wall.

"You jinxed it, you bastard" Bryan seethed starring down the hall at the White Tigers who were just entering their room… Their room directly across from the Demolition Boys own.

* * *

End Chapter.

Yay. Another one sooooooo much sooner than the last, no?

Not exactly a very eventful one but then again it's more of a lead up chapter.

I hope I at least made my leader upper somewhat enjoyable or at least made you giggle a little.

I plan on having some nice fluffiness coming up in the next chapter or so. Not really planning on writing a beybattle scene cause I can't remember attacks or anything and personally never liked reading them myself.

If you want one tell me and I'll give it a shot.

Oh and I will be writing more because mock exams are coming up and this is a great way to procrastinate!


	22. Running into You

Gah I love all you reviewers. I swear I get soooooo happy when I read them.

I've just done a big speech and got third place (damn good for something I pulled out my ass…) and I'm sooo happy because I'm not good at public speaking and people found it funny so it's all good (I talked about hair, mullet emo fringe etc)

Thankyou reviewers! I give you all a hug! (Either hug yourself or find someone else to hug you and pretend it's me) and also a thanks to those who have this on their alerts list too. There are quiet a few so I thought I might thank yall too.

Disclaimer: Yeeeeaaa- nah……

* * *

"Tala I blame you for all of this" Bryan seethed. He was still fuming. He would have to check the hallways before he came in or out of the room. This would be fun.

"I refuse to take responsibility for your bad luck" Tala snipped, shifting bags into the allocated rooms. Bryan was forced to sleep on the couch. He was going to share a room with Kai but due to his current instability Bryan had decided against this for fear of being smothered in his sleep.

"We have to go out again for a meeting" Spencer said, making sure Kai heard. The boy shuddered.

"If they need us they can bring their asses here" he said, slinking off to his room.

"So I'm guessing he's not coming," Bryan said dully letting the Captain off his leash. "We'll just say he's looking after the Captain"

"As good an excuse as any" Spencer said moving towards the door.

"If Kai doesn't have to go why do I?" Tala whined loudly as he walked out into the hallway.

"Because I said so that's why" Spencer said, whacking him over the head.

"Yes sir" he said rubbing his head.

"That's mum to you" Spencer smirked.

* * *

Bryan froze outside the meeting room. Turned around and began walking back towards the elevator.

"No you don't" his two companions said, grabbing his shirt.

"You'll do this willingly or we'll carry you in their like the big baby you are" Tala said lightly. Unable to get out of their grip Bryan gave in and moved back towards the meeting room.

Upon entering a quiet hum swept the room.

"What they all looking at?" Tala whispered.

"Ya face" Bryan said with a smirk.

"Oh you think you're sooooo funny…" Tala mumbled as they weaved through the crowd to their reserved seat.

"Hey!" came the overloud voice that could only belong to Tyson. "Where's Kai?" he asked. He was followed by Ray and Max who both looked as curious as he did.

"Back in the room looking after the dog" Tala said.

"Wow you guys have a dog?" Max asked in surprise.

"No it's a gerbil" Tala answered sarcastically. "He's Bryan's" he said, jerking his head in Bryan's direction.

"Didn't take you for an animal person" Max said with slight surprise.

"Don't kid yourself, you should hear what he did to that squirrel" Tala mumbled for which he was kicked in the shins. By now Tyson and Max were becoming slightly worried and began to back off. Ray smiled politely having become somewhat used to them through both Kai and Mariah.

"Tell him we say hi and will see him later" he said before returning to his seat.

Mr Dickinson stood at the front of the room and everyone quickly sat down. Bryan tuned out he steady drone of voices and stared around the room. He noticed all the people looking between him and Mariah. Some were curious, others eager to see if he'd snap. He was glad to see that there were those who had realized that he was both stronger and faster than them and were avoiding his gaze at all costs, one even throwing themself from their chair. He gained some pleasure out of the silent harassment he was inflicting.

What really got him were the whispers. Obviously nobody knew the point of whispering was not to be heard. Yet he could hear them all too clearly. Slowly their words grated upon his patience.

He had a pen in his pocket. If he aimed right he could get the girl across from him in the eye.

"Anger. Management" Tala whispered without moving his lips. Bryan had always thought he'd make an excellent ventriloquist.

Sullenly, Bryan began to do exercises in his head. Soon enough the meeting as over and they were able to leave.

Hushed whispers followed them from the room.

"Can I go back to hating things now? It was so much easier. Double ply or floral print, doesn't matter, hate em both" Bryan said sullenly as they reached the elevator.

"No. And it's double ply every time" Tala replied matter-of-factly.

They checked up on Kai. They found him pinned to the floor by a sleeping Captain. It seemed that as he had ventured out of his room the over excited dog had tackled him and refused to move.

"We're having Chinese!" Spencer yelled as Kai scurried back to his room after being freed. Tala frolicked by soon after.

"I'll go get the food" Bryan offered, deciding not to hide from the world.

"It's not nice to throw things Kai!" Tala yelled as he fled down the hallway followed by a shoe.

"I'll take Tala with me" Bryan said

"Good idea" Spencer replied quickly.

* * *

The two left, moving quickly to avoid other gossiping bladers. Tala yelled the occasional insult and rude gesture whilst Bryan ignored it as much as possible. They were after all the freaks of the beyblade world. Though it had never been about their personal lives before.

"I'll get Indian instead," Tala said as they exited the building. "I saw a place on the way here. It was over-"

Tala's sentence was cut off by someone walking into him. Tala teetered backwards whilst the other person fell over on the floor.

"Damnit," the boy wheezed. It looked like he'd been winded. "You tough for a little fulla. You the Bionic Man or something?

"No but I was Cyber Tala for a while there" Tala answered casually.

"That was such a munter name. Can't believe you actually admit to being called that" Bryan smirked.

"Not very imaginative. But there certainly weren't any misconceptions as to what I was" Tala said smartly.

"Can you girls stop chatting and get outta my way" the boy growled.

Bryan scowled at him. He'd been trying to ignore whom they'd bumped into. Why? Because the universe hated him and they had bumped into Rick.

"Sorry Lord Poofy Pants" Tala said with a slight bow, scooting to the side of the footpath. Before Rick could hit him, Bryan stormed away dragging Tala with him.

"Well that was fun" Tala said, jogging around the corner. They kept up the pace. Rick looked pretty quick on his feet. "He was pretty dressed up…" Tala mumbled.

"Probably had a date" Bryan replied stiffly. Tala lapsed into silence. He'd already said too much.

* * *

Bryan waited outside whilst Tala ordered his food. He lent against a lamppost and tried as hard as possible not to mope.

"Aren't you cold?" asked a girl behind him.

"Could ask you the same thing" he answered looking her up and down. He noticed that she was wearing her usual outfit.

"How you been?" she asked kindly.

"Alright. Bumped into your boyfriend, Reginald" he answered matching her casual attitude.

"Rick. We're having dinner," Mariah said, beginning to feel awkward. "Are you okay?" she asked suddenly, stepping forward slightly.

"Perfect health, well except for that funny looking bruise. Tala said it looks like Elvis but I'm not sure-"

"No. Not like that…" she sighed with a slight smile. "Look I'd really like to talk to you. It's just I've been…Well…. With Rick… I…. I still-"

"You should see the colour of some of those curries Bryan! Did you know there's a green…one…" Tala trailed off. "Um…Did I interrupt a tender moment?" he asked awkwardly realizing who Bryan was talking to, taking in their close proximity and Mariah's reddening face.

"We should get back before the other two resort to cannibalism," Bryan said, breaking the tension. "See you round" he said with a slight wave.

"Yeah…" Mariah answered meekly.

They walked in silence down the street.

"…Bad timing?"

"Awful"

* * *

There room had a good view of the city. Bryan could see the grey storm hanging above him stretch out to the edges of his vision, streaks of sunlight grabbing out at the tall buildings as day turned into a dripping night.

The other three behind him were scoffing down their food.

He turned his back to the window and noticed that his previously untouched plate was now half empty. Scowling at the other three he stood and grabbed the Captains leash from the counter.

"I'm going for a walk," he said over his shoulder.

"It's gonna rain" Kai informed him.

"Guess it is" Bryan answered before walking out the door.

He exited the hotel and headed for a park close by.

People around him hurried by, trying to reach their homes before the sky gave way.

Drops began to fall, matting down his hair and running off his nose. Thick, slow drops. The Captain barked excitedly beside him. This was the first time he'd been let out. They reached the park and Bryan slowly walked along the path, heading towards some trees for shelter. He stood watching as the occasional person scurried past beneath an umbrella or car tore up the street sending a stream of spray behind it.

He listened to the sound of the rain pattering against the leaves above and grass below. The vast field before him had become a brown pool of dirt. Pushing all thoughts from his mind, which had become increasingly difficult lately, he marched out into the middle of the field.

He spread out his arms, the Captain's lead dropping to the rain soaked dirt. Slowly he turned around and around. He grinned at the squelching sound his sneakers made in the mud. He stamped sending mud flying upwards, streaking across his clothes.

Captain flew about him, mud caking onto his fur. That'd be a pain to get out later.

But that was later. At the moment all that mattered was seeing if he could kick the rock at his foot into the tree across from him.

"Isn't that childish?" she said. He didn't look up at her. He grinned wider as the rock hit the trunk.

"I never was a kid so I figure I can indulge myself" he said flopping into the soft ground. He turned his head towards her. She was dressed up. He saw her glance at her watch.

"On your way to your date with Ralph" he stated. She had worn the same dress when he'd taken her out for dinner.

"Rick" she corrected, shifting her posture in slight discomfort. She glanced up at him. He gave a pained smirk

"I won't keep you then" he said, rolling over to wallow some more in the mud. He focused on the fat raindrops plopping down on the wet earth. He found he quiet liked the sound. There was a loud squelch beside him.

Mariah sat beside him, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Don't you have a date to get to?" Bryan asked, turning once again to face the sky, closing his eyes against the flecks of water.

"Ralph can wait" she said.

* * *

Strange I wrote the end of this chapter before the beginning.

Go the suckage of chappie!


	23. Can I come in?

Sooo sorry, been ages since I even thought about this. Had exams and stuff

Here be the next chapter. Enjoy (hopefully).

And thankyou to reviewers and anyone else who reads mah story. Yah all rock. And make my day. In general you fuel my very exsistance.

Disclaimer: Of course. Along with my unicorn and flying monkeys…

* * *

It should be said that though wallowing in mud and traipsing about in the rain is always enjoyable to do, doesn't matter what you do, the end result is never pretty.

Covered in mud, the trio stood outside of their hotel looking longingly through the glass at the warm creamy glow emitted by the lobby.

They had been refused entrance by a doorman, though what actual authority he held was unclear.

"I'd offer my coat like a good little gentleman but it ain't much use really" Bryan said as an icy chill swept past them.

"I've ruined my dress" Mariah said, looking at her own clothes. "And my shoes… and my-"

"Everything?" Bryan supplied. For that he got more mud flung at him. They stood quite helplessly outside the window in silence.

"Mariah!"

Bryan looked over towards the hotel entrance. White hair and poofy pants greeted him.

"Looks like Patrick finally came looking for you" Bryan said, leaning down slightly to talk next to her ear.

"Okay, now that was just horrible. You're not even trying to remember his name now are you?" Bryan merely smirked at her accusation.

"What happened? What did you do?" Rick yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Bryan whilst dragging Mariah towards him. "Stay away from her you psycho!"

"Hey! My therapist declared me mental stable!" Bryan screamed back indignantly as Rick marched away with Mariah spluttering helplessly in tow. They disappeared into the building whilst Bryan was left to smoulder in the cold.

The doorman was eyeing him with distaste, already upset that Mariah had traipsed through the foyer.

Redirecting his new found frustration Bryan slumped against the front window, arms spread and slowly smeared mud right across the glass.

He grinned wickedly as the doorman came screaming at him.

* * *

After a short jog with the Captain and his newest acquaintance the Doorman, who should consider joining a track team of some sort, Bryan finally got into the hotel. Humming idly along with the elevator music he waited for the doors to ping open. The Captain shot out once the doors opened and lumbered down the hall, tail waving happily behind him. Bryan sauntered down the hall behind him, digging in his pockets for his swipecard. He quirked an eyebrow when he noticed the mud covered face leaning against the opposing door.

"Don't say a word. I already know how dumb it is to forget my card" Mariah said smoothing out her dress as best she could.

"Wasn't going to say a word. Especially since I can't find my own swipecard" Bryan said having searched each of his pockets thoroughly. He banged on the door, yelling out to whoever was inside. After a few minutes of this he gave up.

"So, why are you sitting out here?" he asked sliding down the door, smearing around more mud. He stretched out one leg and used the other to prop up his arm. The Captain settled down beside him, rolling over happily as Bryan began to pet him.

"We've been over this, I forgot my card" Mariah said.

"Okay then why hasn't your team let you in?" he asked.

"Why hasn't your team let you in?" was her retort

"Your teams a bunch a dicks too?" he grinned at her. "Then why haven't you gone to Reese's room?"

"Well," she said slowly, her gaze focusing on a spot on her dress. "Once we were inside, I tried to explain things, tell him you hadn't done anything wrong and he started spouting all this nonsense. He said he wouldn't _let _me see you. _Let me. _Well, that didn't sit very well with me so, we kinda got into an argument and I ended up storming off"

"Yechk. That was a bad move on his part. But that's not the important part of your little story there" Bryan smirked.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You stuck up for. You care about me" Bryan sneered in a singsong voice.

"When you act like that I don't" Mariah snipped, throwing a clod of dirt at him.

"You care. You. Care" Bryan repeated, his grin spreading across his face.

"Nope. That's it. I no longer care. My caringness for you has been erased from existence" she said crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Care. Care. Care" he continued quietly to himself.

"Oh, stop it" Mariah snapped, swatting at his leg. He continued to roll the world around his mouth.

"That's annoying."

"Care"

"Shut up"

"Care"

Mariah shuffled across the hall and clamped her hand across is mouth. "Shush" she said firmly.

"Mmph"

"I missed you. You know that?" she said softly. "Did. Past tense" she added after feeling the smirk on his lips.

"Now that's not fair. Are you really going to toy around with an emotionally scarred person?" He said, prying her hand from his mouth.

"If I said yes would that make me a cruel person?" she asked sweetly, leaning in close.

"Yes. Very" Bryan smirked. She smiled kindly at him and lapsed into silence. Mariah stroked The Captain idly, letting her fingers run over the coarse hair and clods of dirt.

"Miss you"

She looked up at him in slight surprise. "Is that present tense I hear?"

He didn't reply, only leant his head against the door. He closed his eyes and tried to stop himself vomiting. He had after all admitted something personal and successfully frazzled himself into a slight mental panic.

Opening his eyes he met Mariah's yellow ones. She took a steadying breath, closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

The door behind them swung open and Bryan fell backwards bringing Mariah with him.

"Spidey senses are tingling. I sense I just ruined a moment" Tala said looking down at the two.

"Yeah, ruined it just a tad" Mariah mumbled trying to roll of Bryan and not be trampled by an excited Captain. "I'm just going to go visit Hilary and see if I can clean up there"

"Okay, see you then" Bryan muttered, slightly disappointed that she had to leave. He closed the door quietly and turned on Tala.

"Tala, though I must commend you on your ability to completely destroy a moment, I must inform you that you're a dick" he said politely before wandering off to his bedroom.

Tala stood in the hallway trying to figure out what they'd been doing before he opened the door. His musings were interrupted by Kai hopping down the hallway, trying to pull a shoe off one foot. Finally yanking it free he smacked Tala across the head with it.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tala yelled, holding his head.

"Being a dick" Kai replied nonchalantly, though Tala knew he had been all too eager to do it.

"Oooooh! You're in trou-ble" Tala sang childishly. "Spencer! Kai hit me!" he hollered down the hall.

"Nobody likes a tattle Tala" Kai said as he sauntered off.

Before he could retort there was a polite knocking on the door, which Tala found was a nice change from the loud, desperate pounding of those trying to flee stalkers and fan girls.

"Who is iiiiit?" he sang as he opened the door.

"Um, can I come in?…" asked a shy Mariah.

* * *

Such a long wait for something so so bad.

Ah well. You'll have to take what you can get.


	24. Clothes and Food

It's xmas time. What the hell. Might as well update.

Sorry. You may find this a bit boring with all the explanation bits but I'm in a descriptive mood at the moment. It's purely for my own amusement. Specially the eating bit…That I won't blame you for skipping. But I **enjoyed** writing it and that is why it shall stay in the story! And it's also how I think they'd eat… and it may be cliché for Tala (I don't actually know) but he seems like one to have an eating problem to me…

Oh and no offence to short people. I'm only average myself and have tall friends so I'm considered short myself…

Thanks to all who review and/or watch mah story. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Shirts, pants and boxers were flung across the room, each one flopping to the floor in rejection.

Bryan's mind whirled as he tried to make a decision. Mariah was currently in the bathroom across the hall attempting to remove the layer of dirt that covered her. She had happily accepted the offer of spare clothes.

Despite them only being spares, what clothes to give her still required some thought.

He had immediately eliminated anything from both his and Spencer's wardrobe. Their clothes were far too big to fit her, they'd most likely fall right off her.

His only other option was to turn to the two smallest members of the team. They had rather reluctantly agreed with much grumbling on their part and Tala mumbling about her stretching out his shirts.

What colour should he pick? He knew pink suited her but he was as likely to find one of them as he was to find an alligator in the bathtub. Some shades of orange and yellow went well with her eyes but the particular shades of traffic light orange and mustard they had weren't any of those shades.

What about pants? Would she need a belt? He shied away from Tala's pants. The boy had toothpicks for legs and a waist narrow as one. Kai on the other hand was the broader of the two making him a prime candidate.

What about underwear? Most likely. He himself was currently squirming in mild discomfort from the mud that had soaked through his pants. This brought on the next question of boxers or briefs?

"Why are you staring at my underwear so intently?"

Bryan dropped the briefs he was holding and spun around in fright. Kai lent against the doorframe and quirked an eyebrow. He could be as quiet as a ninja when he wanted. It was 'cause he was small, Bryan always thought. There was less of him to make noise.

"Just wondering what she'd prefer…" Bryan trailed off. Kai huhed in thought.

"Briefs" Kai concluded.

"You sure?" Bryan asked unsurely.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Kinda similar to what girls wear" he said. It was Bryan's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "Hilary insisted upon the even distribution of all chores" he explained quickly which got him a nod of understanding from Bryan.

Sifting through the clothes for some clean socks Bryan piled his selection together. A baggy white shirt of Tala's, he had to factor in the excess chest room Mariah required, a pair of Kai's old grey jeans and red briefs.

"Why are you giving her my pants?" Kai whined. He was particularly fond of his jeans.

"Well I thought since you don't have any balls they'd be perfect for a girl to wear" Bryan said matter-of-factly. A pillow was smacked him across the face.

"You'd better get them to her quickly. She should've finished her shower by now, then again there was a lot of mud…What exactly did you do to the girl?" Kai asked.

"None of your damn business" Bryan snipped throwing the pillow back at him. Kai pivoted from his position against the doorway and out into the hall and out of sight. The pillow smacked into the wall with a pathetic "whoosh" and flopped onto the ground.

Bundling all the clothes into his arms Bryan walked down the hall towards the bathroom. He stood uncertainly in front of the door, pondering what to do next. Fortunately (unfortunately?) Spencer, who was walking down the hallway at that moment, saw his predicament and took action for him, hammering on the bathroom door as he walked past.

"Clothes!" Spencer yelled helpfully as he continued down he hall, his good deed done for the day.

"Hang on a sec" Mariah yelled back, slightly muffled by the door. Seconds later the door widened a crack and a mop of damp pink hair poked out. "Oh! Bryan. I thought I heard Spencer out here"

"Uh…Yeah, he um…Here's some clothes" he mumbled, handing her the clothes.

"Ah! Good! Been waiting on those. Thanks heaps" She smiled at him as he turned away. "Oh, before you go, I've been hunting for a spare towel, though I've found some interesting things, no towel, not that I meant to snoop or anything, it's just I've made a small lake on the floor in here…" she spewed in slight embarrassment.

"Interesting? Let me guess, you came across Tala's ointment" Bryan smirked.

"Yeah. Must be a nasty…but, um, towel?"

Spencer, who was either on a good deed spree or just eavesdropping a lot, walked down the hall once again, shoving a towel into through the door to Mariah.

"Thank you!" she yelled out. Spencer waved a hand over his shoulder in acknowledgement. Bryan nodded to her and headed down the hall so she could change.

Sauntering down the hallway, Mariah cautiously poked her head around the corner into the living area. Three of four were in there. All at was missing was…

"Enjoying the jeans?" Kai whispered in her ear. Mariah nearly leapt out of her skin in fright.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" she yelled, her voice jumping up on octave.

"He's a ninja. His ninja skillz can even get past your feline senses" Tala informed her from the his spot on the kitchen bench where he was making patterns with a loop of string tangled on his long fingers. "Oi, Kai, come help me out. I've learnt this new pattern but it takes four hands"

Kai reluctantly sauntered over to the bench and surrendered his hands, giving one last scowl at Mariah and his beloved pants.

"You want a jacket?" Bryan asked from the couch. She hadn't even noticed that she'd been shivering. "Here, take this one. Tala insists on having the air-conditioning down in the negatives. I say we just shove him in the freezer but apparently that's inhumane"

Mariah gratefully took the offered jacket and put it on immediately.

"You gonna stay here until your team comes back?" Bryan asked casually. Mariah pondered the idea. She wasn't sure she should. She didn't want another little 'moment' to happen again.

As if reading her thoughts Bryan smirked "Don't worry. We have Tala the Moment Killer on call. Nothing could possibly happen"

"In that case I'd love to" Mariah grinned, relaxing slightly.

"Spencer's cooking so you can count on a large meal" Bryan told her as she flopped onto the coach beside him, beginning to flick through the channels once offered the remote.

"Dinner's up" Spencer yelled, despite the fact that they were all in the same room. Contrary to her belief that they all sat at the table and ate in silence, together but not talking, the team spread out across the room.

Kai sat at the small table in the dining area of the suite, his chair turned side ways o he could still view the whole room, which was barely half a meter from the kitchen bench where Tala was still sitting, his fingers knotted in and intricate design.

Spencer hunched over he kitchen bench, wolfing down his food whilst Bryan sat on the floor at the coffee table in front of the TV listening intently to the news. Mariah sat on the couch with her meal balanced on her lap watching them with interest.

Whilst dating Bryan she'd never really seen the whole team doing something as normal as eating dinner together. They were usually training or off doing their own thing. She was happy to just sit and observe. It was like being at a zoo when everyone had left and she got to see what the animals really did when no one was looking.

She found it particularly interesting to see how each of them ate.

Bryan would slowly chomp through his food taking large bites but was rather sloppy and kept dropping things on the floor, which he would glance at and choose to ignore.

Kai seemed to be doing his systematically, eating one thing at a time. He also didn't seem to like his food touching she noted as he sent an icy scowl at a pea that touched his mashed potatoes before removing it from his plate. She also assumed this was why his plate lacked any sauces.

Spencer held no discrimination over any of his food and shovelled it into his mouth as if eating was about to go out of fashion. Maybe the guy was still growing? You'd need lots of food to grow that big.

Tala was the odd one out, seemingly disinterested in his food. He frowned down at it occasionally before focusing back on his string. Mariah now understood why he was so thin.

"Uh oh. Here we go again" Bryan sighed, having followed her gaze over to Tala, who was now shifting uncomfortably beneath Kai and Spencer's stares.

"Eat. It's getting cold" Spencer said lightly, pointing a fork in the direction of Tala's plate.

"Eh. Not really hungry. I'll put it in the oven and eat I later" he replied just as casually.

Kai took a more blunt approach. "Eat it now. You're too thin."

"I'm not too thin" Tala sighed. He obviously knew where this was going as well.

"You're like a sheet of paper. Turn you sideways and I wouldn't be able to see you" Kai pestered.

"I said I'd eat it later" Tala repeated.

"No you won't" Spencer snipped.

Mariah raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why not let him be? He said he'd eat it later" she said quietly to Bryan.

"He won't. You'll find it in the bin later tonight" Bryan said stonily. She was stopped from asking any further questions by a loud banging on the door.

Tala eagerly ran to the door.

"Why hello down there! Did you get lost on your way to the North Pole?"

"Shut up Twiggy" Kevin snapped (A loud "Too thin!" was shouted in agreement). "Is Mariah here? I just saw her text message asking one of us to come let her into the hotel room.

"I'm right here!" Mariah yelled, waving over at Kevin. "I'll just get my stuff" she told him, putting her now empty plate in the dishwasher and thanking Spencer for the meal. She scooped up her stuff and hurriedly made her way to the door before Kevin got violent about one of Tala's height related comments.

'It was nice seeing you. Catch ya later you little ankle biter" Tala sneered as he quickly shut the door. As Kevin fumbled with the keycard she could hear the Blitzkrieg Boys previous argument restart.

"What's with you?" Kevin asked, giving her a weird look.

"What do you mean?" She asked back walking into the room.

"You keep smiling. And in case you haven't noticed you keep prancing around the place. I'm a little worried to be honest" he told her flopping on the sofa.

"Why? I'm happy most of the time. I smile. I prance on the odd occasion" She said as she moved to the bathroom to find a comb, her hair was still rather knotty from her shower.

"Not recently. I mean, yeah you smile but it's kinda…idunno… not there. Like you're smiling and happy, just not as much as you could be.

Looking in the mirror she realised he was right. Despite the fact that she was slightly worried about this she still had a light grin on her face, which she couldn't wipe off.

She played fondly with the cuff of Bryan's spare jacket, her grin cracking into a smile subconsciously.

"I guess today was just a good day" she said vaguely.

* * *

So that didn't really go anywhere like I wanted it to. It did a tiny wee itty bitty bit but I wish it had gone somewhere just a smidgen more. But once again this was written cause I wanted to do some details and stuff for my own fun.

**Which is what's important!**

And also Anklebiter is in reference to its small child meaning (wanting to make sure thats clar cos it can also be an insult to Indian people (which would be stupid cos one of my best friends is Indian) and don't wanna offend anybody).

**R&R Please. Makes me want to write moar.**


	25. when?

I'm still in a writing mood so I'll roll with it

Wow I ain't written in ages! I'll be kind and update.

Thankyou reviewers and everyone who has faved or has this story on their alerts list. I love you

**Lovelylaura003- **I love you too! Your review made me feel so extrally special.

And after reading through some of the previous chapters on my computer I have found that I really need to proof read and I dearly hope that you lot are good at interpreting my mistakes. It's quiet shameful…

Disclaimer…what is this? The 25th chapter? I know ya'll ain't the sharpest tools in the shed but you must've got it by now….

* * *

Light crept through the curtains and shone down onto the sleeping forms lying peacefully in their beds.

Mariah had planned on having a long sleep in that morning but it turned out it was not meant to be. A small sliver of light clawed its way through the parting in the curtains and shone directly onto her eyes.

Grumbling, she dragged herself from bed and yanked the curtains roughly together before flopping back on top of the covers in a vain attempt to fall back to sleep.

When the curtains parted once again, shooting a stream of sunlight into Mariah's now open eyes she decided it was better for her eyesight if she just got up.

After showering, changing and doing the general mucking about that is involved with getting ready in the morning, she finally made her way out the door, snatching up the small bag of dirty washing.

The hotel had a laundry in the basement for the guests to use. It was a big, grey concrete room with rows of machines along each wall with a long bench up the centre. The various cleaning products were crammed onto a small set of shelves at the end of the room. Various stains covered the floor and the neon lights flickered sadly from above.

She didn't like it down here. It looked like a scene from a horror movie. She'd be down here alone doing laundry and be attacked by a murderer. She shook the silly thought from her head and got on with the task at hand.

Once she had separated the colours from the whites and pondered over which detergent to use, she sat down on one of the benches.

It was then that she heard the ominous bang of a door. She stiffened and listened. Nothing.

"Must've been the wind" she mumbled. She calmed herself and began to relax. Until she heard the light shuffle of feet. Slowly getting up she made her way to the door. She stood in front of it, desperately reasoning with herself that there was no murderer on the other side of the door. Just as she was about to open the door, it swung open revealing a tall figure. Screaming, Mariah leapt back and hissed at the intruder.

Bryan raised his eyebrows.

"Did you just hiss at me?"

Mariah stared back dumbly, struggling to register his words and calm herself down.

"Um, no?" she offered meekly. Giving her an incredulous look Bryan pulled her up off the ground and led her over to a bench.

"You look kinda pale. Want some water?" he asked, a weird look still marring his features.

"Nope. I'm good, thanks. Just managed to scare the crap outta myself" she explained.

"Thought I was a crazy murderer preying on young woman doing laundry?"

"How'd you know?"

Bryan smirked at her before tipping all his laundry into a machine and beginning to squint at the cleaning products.

"The matches have been drawn up" he said idly.

"Oh? Where are they posted?" she asked eagerly. She couldn't wait to find out who she would be playing against.

"They've been put up on a notice board in the foyer and sent the hotel rooms". Spencer had kicked him awake to inform him of this.

"Who're you up against first?" Mariah pried.

"The Majesties? Majestic or something like that. Come from Europe" Bryan babbled.

"You suck with names" Mariah giggled.

"Why people can't just be called 'Hey you' I will never understand"

She smiled over at him. "Maybe I'll come watch"

"Ah but then I would be obliged to come and watch your match, and if I remember correctly Mr Poofy Pants said that the 'psycho', a.k.a me, though I do prefer the term sadistic, was to stay away" Bryan informed her.

"Mr. Poofy Pants can't exactly stop you from watching my match. And don't you think you've already gone against that by being here with me right now?"

"Point" Bryan agreed.

Mariah's washing machine beeped to signal it had finished. Tipping all the clothes into her bag she then walked to the door. Her hand hovered over the door handle for a moment.

"You want me to walk you back in case there are any murderers lurking about?" Bryan asked.

"That'd be nice" Mariah answered quickly.

* * *

Having been returned safely to her room, without bumping into any murderers, Mariah found that the rest of team was still sleeping peacefully in their beds. She thought it logical that if she couldn't sleep in, neither could they. She flung open the curtains and let a small smirk flit across her face when she heard the groans emit from her teammates.

"Rise and shine boys" she sang. A series of growls answered her. Frowning at their blanket-covered forms she spied the envelope near the door. Picking it up she realised that it was the match timetable for the tournament.

"I have the tournament draw ups!" she hollered back at them. That got their attention.

"Wha? Where? Where!" Lee yelled, wrestling with his blankets and eventually falling off the bed.

"Don't get too excited. We're up against a bunch of unknowns" Mariah sighed. This was both good and bad. Good, she would be able to be in one of the matches, cause some certain boys were selfish and kept all the good matches for themselves. Bad because they were probably rather weak and that wasn't much fun.

The boys all began to get out of bed, Lee locking himself in the bathroom with a bad case of bed hair. The day was clear, no signs of the storm from that night, but was still rather chilly. Her eyes drifted between the small pile of the Blitzkrieg Boy's clothes and the goosebumps on her arms. Walking over to the pile she plucked Bryans jacket from the top and slid it on. The fur tickled her cheeks and the whole thing was far too big but it cured her goosebumps, which she convinced herself was the only reason she was wearing it in the first place.

Deciding that she didn't need any nosey boys asking why she was wearing her ex boyfriend's jacket she left the hotel room, shouting a goodbye over her shoulder. Finding herself in an exceptionally good mood she almost pranced about the hotel, her feet taking her where they wished.

Blinded by her own good mood she managed to obliviously splash an old woman whilst jumping in a puddle and knock an ice-cream out of a child's hand. She frolicked towards the training ground that had been set up for the competitors.

She was shocked to find Tyson training. It was before noon and he was out of bed? World must be coming to an end, not that she was going to let that put a damper on her brilliant mood.

He was locked in a beybattle with Daichi. Both were becoming increasingly animated and were letting loose battle cries (which didn't work quiet as well for Daichi with his squeaky voice, not that Tyson was doing any better). On the sidelines was Kenny tapping furiously on his laptop and Hilary inspecting her nails out of lack of anything better to do.

Mariah let herself get sucked into her own little world. Did Kenny even have eyes? Where did Hilary get her manicure done? Was Tyson aware his fly was undone?

She was snapped out of her trance when a loud crash met her ears. Everyone in the training ground turned to look at the far corner. Upon seeing who was there many of the heads snapped back to their own business that a large majority were probably now suffering from whiplash.

In the corner the Blitzkrieg boy's seemed to be having a scuffle. The crash was from Kai smashing his fist into a stack of large metal containers. What was disconcerting was that the crates looked very heavy and hard, yet Kai had managed to send the stack flying and had left visible dents in the ones he had hit. Spencer was now holding Kai in a death grip whilst Tala tried to calm him down. Kai wasn't thrashing, hell he was barely moving, but anyone could see he was stilled pissed. Bryan was pacing in front, Captain at his heels, sending a threatening look at anyone who made eye contact.

The moment Spencer released Kai all the tension that had gathered in the area was released with him. Tala sent a silent message to Tyson who was edging closer to them, worry on his face. Being Tyson it flew over his head but luckily Hilary caught it from behind and gently pulled him back to their beydish.

"You see why I don't want you near them," Rick said, coming to stand beside her. He had arrived just in time to see Kai's fit. "They're dangerous" he continued.

Mariah turned to look at him. She recognised the look on his face. It was the same look everyone else wore. He thought they were freaks and because they were freaks he was repulsed and scared. When he looked at them, he saw savage, rabid animals.

She turned towards the Blitzkrieg Boy's and tried to see them like that. She couldn't. She saw injured people. Injured and caged.

"Cage with no bars" she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Rick asked, frowning down at her.

"Nothing, nothing. We just see things differently," Mariah muttered. "I'm going to stay and talk to Hilary for awhile." She added the lie after a seconds thought.

"Okay, just stay away from them" Rick told her. Mariah began to move across the training ground when Rick spoke again.

"Just out of curiosity, whose jacket is that? Looks familiar" he asked, staring at the jacket trying to place where he'd seen it.

"One of the boys. Grabbed it on my way out without thinking." This was the second lie. It was strange how easy it was for her to lie to him. Usually lying left her feeling horribly guilty.

"Huh. Right, see ya" Rick said. This time Mariah watched him leave before moving again. Instead of making a beeline directly towards Bryan like she wanted to, Mariah sauntered amongst the beydishes, smiling politely at each team and making small talk. She moved closer, in a slow but obvious manner. Last thing she wanted was to startle them.

Making eye contact and getting an approving nod she excused herself from watching a random teams beybattle, Mariah closed the gap between them. She crouched down beside Bryan who was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. They were silent for a few moments, both watching the Captain gander about the place.

"Still haven't seen any serial killers, I'm pretty sure you're safe for the mean time" Bryan told her jokingly. Tala and Spencer both stiffened.

"Good to know you're keeping an eye out" Mariah smiled. The other two relaxed, well, more like became slightly less tense. They must've been waiting for her eyes to flick towards Kai.

They watched passively as the Captain tackled Tyson to the ground and slobbered all over him.

"Warm?" Bryan asked quietly. She had been wondering wether he had noticed the jacket.

"Yeah. You don't mind do you?" She said, smiling slightly as Tyson chased the Captain who was currently holding the boys cap in his mouth. She saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye.

The Captain bounded up to her, proudly holding his trophy. The dog dropped the hat into Mariah's outstretched hand.

"Tell me if you ever need someone to take the Captain off your hands so you can train, okay?" she offered with a smile.

"Dear lawd, please" Tala whined, still keeping one eye on Kai.

"By the sounds of it we'll be taking you up on that offer" Bryan told her.

"I better get going" Mariah said as she stood. She gave the Captain one final pat and waved goodbye before walking over to return Tyson's cap.

* * *

Bryan watched Mariah leave. His eyes didn't miss Rick standing, semi hidden beside some crates or the hateful glint in his eyes. He didn't miss the sucker punch of bad vibes the universe threw his way either.

* * *

The whole day passed by rather quickly. Before she knew it, it was nighttime and she was getting ready to go on a make up date with Rick to reconcile after their last one. Though their last one didn't count as a date seeing as she blew him off to roll around in mud with her ex. Put that way she could understand why Rick had been so pissed.

A knock on the door dragged her away from choosing what earrings to wear.

Looking through the peephole she saw the slightly distorted face of afore mentioned ex.

"Hey there" Mariah greeted swinging open the door. The Captain yapped at her happily.

"Hey. Oh, you're going out. Don't worry about it" Bryan said, turning back towards his room once he saw her all dressed up.

"Wait. What do you need? I might be able to help" Mariah asked, grabbing his hand to stop him.

"That offer you made this morning. I was going to call you up on it but you're going out" Bryan replied turning back towards her.

"No. I can look after the Captain. I'm not doing anything all that important. I can blow it off" She told him.

"You sure?"

"Positive!" she chirped taking the leash from him.

"Thanks" he said, giving her hand a squeeze before leaving. Oops. She'd forgotten she'd grabbed his hand. She looked around quickly to make sure Rick wasn't around to see them holding hands in the hallway or her telling Bryan she'd blow off a date with him to take care of a dog.

He'd have kittens if he found out. Now that was a thought. What would Rick kittens look like?

She pondered this as she txt him with some excuse and could only hope he didn't come to check on her.

She wondered when she'd stopped caring as much about dates. Though she didn't really have to wonder, she knew exactly when.

Her phone buzzed with Rick's reply. He was annoyed as expected but didn't question her.

With that Mariah flopped on the couch snuggling into his jacket with his dog resting across his legs. It was almost as good as having him.

* * *

And that's it! I'll try update sooner! I'm sorry. Took me forever to get any inspiration and then I had to rewrite half of it cos it was crap, sorry, I mean crapper.


	26. Laserbeams coming out your eyes

Finally! I finally did it! I wrote this damn chapter. There's probably a whole bunch of mistakes but right now I don't care.

I meant to update sooner but I drew a blank when it came to this chapter so it took some time to get into it.

And do you know what should be an abbreviation? Should'nt've. Bloody computer tells me it's wrong but I use it all the time! "Embrace the contraction".

Disclaimer: So two blondes walk into a bar and tell me I don't own Beyblade…you know, I don't think I like this joke very much.

* * *

It had been quite a surprise for the boys when they had come back that night. What had been strange to begin with was Mariah had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still on. She never did this and it annoyed her to no end when any of the boys did it. Then there was the slobbering mass of fur that was lying on top of her.

Being the White Tigers it was safe to assume that they had an aversion to dogs in general and were none too happy to find one looking rather at home in their hotel room.

"Isn't that Bryan's dog?" Kevin asked, keeping a safe distance from the beast. The thing was big enough to eat him.

"Yeah, it is" Lee confirmed. "Why is it here?"

"I'd like to know why she's so dressed up for the dog" Ray said.

"She had a date didn't she?" asked Lee. They were slowly becoming more confused. The only way for all their questions was to wake her up.

"You wake her up" Kevin said nudging Lee forward, not wanting to go near the dog.

"No way in hell. That things mouth is huge!" he yelped. "Gary, you do it".

"Hmm" Gary hummed, lumbering around the couch and squatting down in front of Mariah. He reached out a hand to shake Mariah awake but stopped midway when he heard a quiet growling.

Unfortunately they had woken and startled the dog.

"Uh oh" Kevin winced, slowly backing away from the couch. "Calm down, um, what's your name? It's like a title of some sort…"

"Kevin, could you think just that little bit faster?" Ray yelped as the dog thudded to the floor and barked loudly, giving Ray a good view of his large canines.

"Uh, um, Sergent? Duke?" Kevin tried.

"His name is the Captain," yawned Mariah. "What are you lot making so much noise for?"

"We were trying to wake you up when the dog got all angry at us" Lee explained.

"Angry? The Captain?" Mariah said looking down at her fuzzy friend. "I know you guys don't like dogs but there's no need to say mean things about him" she frowned at them before baby talking the Captain and patting his head.

"Fine, don't believe us. But why is it here? Didn't you have a date?" Kevin demanded.

"It didn't work out" Mariah replied in an offhand manner. "I'm just watching the Captain for Bryan. He'll probably come and pick him up in the morning"

The boys gave each other a look that concerned her.

"Guys, what's wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together in worry. A knock on the stopped her from getting an answer. Kevin went to answer it. As soon as he answered it the Captain tore across the room, flattening the small boy in his haste.

"Bryan!" Mariah said as she walked over to the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you would pick him up in the morning"

"Technically it is" he told her. Darting her eyes towards the digital clock above the television confirmed that it was indeed the morning. 4:19 in the morning to be exact. She would have to tell the boys off for not coming home earlier.

"Thanks for watching him. Was a big help" he said. She frowned at him. Something was wrong. She didn't like the way he was acting. The moment the door had opened he had crouched down to pat the Captain, keeping his head down, leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"Is something…" Mariah began

"I better get back. Early day tomorrow" Bryan said quickly. She heard him suck in a steadying breath before standing, still keeping his head down, and walking away with the Captain in tow.

Mariah closed the door slowly and turned towards the four boys huddled in front of the television.

"What do you know?" she demanded. They all looked at each other as if trying to silently decide who would speak. Ray gave in first.

"On the way up here we stopped off in the lobby and there was all this smashed up furniture being taken away. The hotel was trying to keep it quiet but was kinda failing. Everyone there told us it came from the Blitzkrieg boys room…" Ray trailed off. He didn't really need to go on. She already knew where this was going.

There had been a fight. Thinking back to the previous day she figured that Kai had been at the centre of it.

The four boys looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

"I…We should get to bed, it's late" Mariah said slowly, walking over to pick up Bryan's jacket which she had been using as a makeshift blanket before heading to her room.

"That's not good" Kevin peeped.

Tossing beneath the sheets once more, Mariah came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. She turned her head and looked at the small pile of clothes sitting on a chair across the room.

Creeping out of her bed, she padded softly over to the clothes, scooped them up in her arms and crept out of the hotel room.

She stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her as gently as possible. Across the hall and slightly to the left was the door to the Blitzkrieg boys room. She stood in front of it, staring blankly for a few moments. A large crack marred the doors surface. Her hand traced it, careful for splinters.

She hadn't really believed the boys when they told her about the furniture. She was just across the hall. She would've heard something.

But now that she thought about it, it was possible she hadn't. She'd fallen asleep with the T.V on, which would've blocked out a lot of noise, not to mention she wasn't the lightest of sleepers.

Mariah looked down at the clothes in her hand. She couldn't even be sure if they were still staying in this room. If not it would be silly to leave the clothes just lying in the hallway.

She raised her hand to knock on the door. Millimetres from its surface her hand froze. Instead, Mariah leaned forward pressing her ear to the door. Filtering out the noise around her, the hum of ventilation, the grinding of the elevator down the hall, someone walking around practically loudly upstairs, Mariah focused on any sound coming from behind the door.

Nothing. The thought of how strange she must look, standing in her pj's listening intently to a broken door vaguely crossed her mind. At this point in time she decided that she didn't give a damn. Mariah was dragged from her thoughts by a sound on the other side of the door. Footsteps, coming unnervingly closer. Suddenly her heart jumped into her throat. It was like she was having an allergic reaction. Her throat clammed up, her body shook and face went red and puffy. Ditching the clothes, she thanked whoever cared to listen that her hotel door was only one panicked leap away.

* * *

A week had passed since the tournament matches had been announced and the hotel was buzzing with excitement. The first of the matches were on today and fans had been circling the hotel for hours.

Most of the competitors we're glad to entertain the fans (most meaning Tyson and glad meaning forcing other teams fans to watch him). The Blitzkrieg boys on the other hand had been less enthused, favouring the 'if I ignore you completely then you aren't there' technique. Rather self-explanatory.

Slipping on his jacket, Bryan inhaled the sweet perfume that still lingered on it. He should've washed it once Mariah returned it but he had found himself slightly addicted to the smell. Tala had called him a perv when he found out about it, which got him a boot to the head. He had to admit that it was a little strange, but then again he wasn't exactly normal and frankly this paled in comparison to other things he'd done.

"I'm going out" Bryan yelled as he left. He didn't really need to, the broken door made a complete racket when it moved so you could always tell when someone was coming in or out.

The whole team had been going out of their way to avoid being together in the apartment. The little 'incident' from the previous week was still being felt and had taken a toll on all of them. He was still rather stiff and several cracked ribs made breathing uncomfortable. It got to him sometimes, but the faint scent of perfume on his jacket always seemed to seep into his subconscious and calm him.

At least he had his jacket the others weren't so lucky. Kai was a wreck, then again when wasn't he? Tala was probably doing the best, though the tick he had developed didn't go unnoticed. Personally Bryan was the most worried about Spencer. He had always had certain attachment issues, sticking to a member of the team like glue, but over the past week Bryan had barely seen him.

Sauntering down the hallway Bryan took a sip of his coffee. He'd managed to steal Tala's when he wasn't looking. Jamming the elevator button, he smirked slightly as he heard a loud shout coming from the hotel room. Tala must've noticed.

The elevator doors pinged open. Automatically stepping in, it wasn't until the doors closed and he looked up from his coffee that Bryan realized what he'd stepped into.

Tyson stopped complaining to Max, Ozuma quickly covered Mariam's mouth with his hand before she could let loose a smart remark and Rick was running the risk of having an aneurism he was glaring so hard.

"I told you we should've taken the stairs, but noooo," Mariam hissed at Ozuma after using her superior height to remove his hand. Ozuma sent a nervous look between the two larger boys before leaping up to slap his hand back over her mouth, muffling the rest of her words.

"Take note, I'm actually going to be the good guy and leave" Bryan said as he jabbed the button for the next floor.

"You just don't want to spill your coffee" Mariam sneered. Ozuma stood on his toes in a desperate attempt to silence her.

"Well…Yeah, that too," Bryan replied stepping backwards out of the elevator. "But lets not allow that to overshadow the undeniable goodness of my didn't get many action."

The doors slid shut before Mariam could get another word in.

Taking his own sweet time, Bryan ambled down the stairs practising his 'grumpy face' as Tala liked to call it. He hoped it would deter any fans or reporters (Bryan hadn't believed Spencer when he told him that he, Bryan the psycho Russian guy, actually had fans).

Not wanting to be held up by the crowds, he was going to be late as it was, Bryan went out the back of the hotel and jumped over one of the rear fences. It was a more direct route to the stadium anyway. The tournament was being held only a couple of blocks away from the hotel so the players didn't have to worry about getting there.

The closer Bryan came to the stadium, the thicker the crowd became. Mindless chatter filled his ears and bright cardboard signs declaring their love to various bladers were waved about around him. The atmosphere was suffocating and only worsened upon entering the stadium.

With a flash of his all-access Level 12 security pass he was led into the endless grey hallways that lay beneath the stadium (he pondered what level 12 meant, did it mean he could get soda from the vending machine for free?). The hallways curved gently with the shape of the stadium. The halls and various rooms, mainly locker, meeting and work rooms, filled in the space beneath the hundreds of seats. Bryan could even faintly hear the thunder of the spectators' feet on the ceilings high above.

After four wrong turns, almost making a security guard cry whilst asking for directions and discovering that Level 12 did indeed get you free soda, Bryan finally found his way into the main stadium.

The sheer volume of noise was enough to knock him back a step. Screaming fans were crammed into the seats, clapping and cheering. He had come out at the isle at the very top of the stadium behind the very last row of seats (which were full of binocular wearing fans).

Far down below a beybattle was coming to an end. Cheers erupted from the crowd, mingling with a few moans of disappointment. The next match was quickly set up and Bryan grinned to himself as the bladers took their marks.

Mariah was bouncing slightly, eager for the match to begin. He hoped her eagerness wouldn't be her undoing, though she was much more experienced than her opponent so her losing was unlikely.

The match was almost painful to watch. Mariah was practically a blur. She zipped in and around her opponent, nicking him at the sides and throwing him off balance. Her opponent did fight back, even managing to get a couple of hits in, but was ultimately driven out of the beydish.

Bryan let himself smile openly as her win was announced. He heard a door creak open behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," hissed a voice behind him.

"Yes but you failed to specify how far and how long" Bryan tossed over his shoulder.

"Don't piss around with me" the boy yelled.

"Look Reese…" Bryan began.

"Rick!" he yelled back. Several people in the seats below them turned around in surprise.

"Whatever, Mr Poofypants. In case you haven't noticed, I don't care much for you. So what makes you think I'm going to listen to your little orders?" Bryan sneered.

Rick growled in frustration. Snatching the coffee mug, that had up until that point been clutched forgotten in Bryan's hand, Rick thew it out into the seats below.

"That ain't good. I think you hit someone," Bryan murmured. They were attracting quite a bit of attention at this point.

"Just stay the hell away from her. You're crazy. You and all your little buddies. Crazy. All of you should put in padded cells," Rick spat at him.

"Now how would Max feel if he heard you talking like that about one of his former team mates? I don't think he'd appreciate you calling Kai crazy. Don't get me wrong, he's a nut, but we try to ignore that little detail," Bryan quipped back.

Rick advanced towards him, balling his fists tightly.

"You're going to regret-" Rick began; however, he was cut off by a mug flying through the air and into his face. Rick clutched his face in pain. He stumbled and tripped over the mug, which had surprisingly stayed intact throughout the entire ordeal.

"Alright, you all saw what happened didn't you? I didn't touch him. You saw right?" Bryan asked the small groups of spectators, last thing he needed was to be accused of assault. With a few nods of confirmation was all he needed.

"Nice talking to you" Bryan said smoothly, feeling a slight hint of joy at seeing the other boy in pain. Bending down to pick up the cup, he then left Rick to moan in pain.

With no particular destination, Bryan let himself get lost in the stadium halls.

Tiring of his wandering, Bryan slumped down a wall to rest.

The muffled sound of the crowds echoed through the halls. Much closer there was the slapping of shoes against the floor. Closing his eyes, he listened as the footsteps gradually became closer until they stopped right beside him.

"I ran into Rick"

"Oh? That's nice. You've been running around just to tell me that?" Bryan asked. He opened his eyes to look up at the girl beside him.

"He was really angry. He's saying you punched him " she asked, slumping down beside him.

"He would say that wouldn't he," Bryan sighed running a hand through his short hair. "I didn't, just so you know. I even have witnesses."

"I don't need witnesses," she said. "He got hit in the face with a mug"

"You saw?" he asked.

"I was sitting next to the guy who threw it" she giggled. Bryan smirked. "Dunga was pretty pissed. He doesn't take kindly to being hit in the head"

"Well then, Miriam, you will have to thank him for me. If he hadn't thrown that mug, Randle's little story might be true" Bryan sighed.

"Yeah," Mariam grimaced. "He's getting a little, I dunno, possessive, obsessive, clingy, territorial, overbearing, other such things"

"Heh. And he accuses me of being crazy"

Mariam grinned at him. "Her match was really good. I hope I get a chance to fight her," she said lightly.

"Yeah. Her match went really well. Though she would've been in trouble if it had been a drawn out match. Her opponent was built for endurance, her on the other hand, not so much," he rambled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Weren't you right up the very top? How'd you see that?" Mariam squawked.

"Tala wasn't the only one who got improvements," Bryan said tapping underneath his eye. "Got these suped up. Probably would've ended up like Tala if things had kept on the way they were."

Out the corner of his eye he could see her squinting at his face. She had sharp eyes that would no doubt pick up on the faint pale lines that marked his face. Despite the horrendous surgery they performed on children, the Biovault surgeons truly were artists who hardly left a mark on their 'patients'. There were several pale lines leading away from his eyes and more along his temple and hairline.

"So you've got super sight?" she asked.

"At the moment, yeah" Bryan sighed. Though the surgeons could cut and stitch with the best of them, but it never left his mind that he was an experiment. What he really worried about was wether they were doing as good a job on his insides.

"At the moment?" she pried again.

"Fluctuates. Can vary from supervision to being blind. Been pretty good lately. I'm lucky. You don't even want to know what happened to the kids they first tested the surgery on" he said stonily.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to pry. Hell, I'm surprised I got this much outta you" Mariam said.

"Well, I've changed- we've all changed. You couldn't expect us to stay the way we were forever" he sighed.

"Well what about the other week? That doesn't exactly scream 'change' to me," she said twisting a lock of hair between her fingers.

"Yeah, that," Bryan winced. "That was…a set back. A rather large set back."

A silence settled over the two.

"You're not going to ask about it? There's a surprise" Bryan prodded.

"I don't think I'm the one you should, or want, be talking to about that," Mariam said slowly. Bryan sighed and ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stick out at odd angles.

"Ever thought of being a therapist? Or a bartender? Either or" Bryan smirked.

"Bartending is a prospect in my future," she smirked back. "Go. Get back the pink girl and talk to her about all your crappy childhood. You have no idea how many people think the two of you should be together"

"My love life is that interesting?" he asked.

"It's more of a lack of anything else to talk about" she smiled.

Bryan lifted himself from the floor with a grunt and fiddling with the mug in his hands.

"Thanks" he said, not looking at her.

"Hah! Don't thank me. I just got the juiciest gossip out of you. I should be the one doing the thanking" Mariam laughed, lifting herself from the floor as well.

"Just, uh, leave the temporary blindness but out of the gossip. Spin the supervision thing to your hearts content though. Maybe throw in heat vision, x-ray if you feel like it" Bryan said, beginning to walk away whilst waving a hand over his shoulder by way of goodbye.

"How 'bout I say you shoot laser beams from your eyes? That'd be cool" the blue haired girl joked.

"Yeah. Laser beams. Another reason for people to avoid eye contact with me" Bryan said as he rounded the corner.

Now that he had some motivation it was about time he did something. For starters he was going to find out what it took to break one of the hotel mugs.

Please R&R. Constructive critisism is welcome. Flames, not so much.


	27. Turned out the Lights

Okay, insert big apology for the wait and various excuses as to why which no one will believe because we all know that it all comes down to laziness. But my lawd this chapter was a mission to write. I hope it's better than the last one.

------

If there was one thing that Bryan knew for a fact, it would be that Thursday was a bad day. Not just a bad day, possibly the worst day in the history of all days that have ever existed in the entirety of forever (which just so happens to be a very long time). Bad things always happened on this very day, wether it be stubbing his toe or spontaneously combusting in the street, something bad would always happen. Bryan was willing to bet the apocalypse would be on a Thursday.

That was why he should've known better than to attempt to rekindle his first actual relationship on such an evil day as this.

He had sensed a cloud of doom hovering on the horizon the moment he began to wake but taking on a more optimistic outlook on life he had stupidly decided to ignore it.

Waking up by falling out of bed, he left his room, whacking his elbow on a corner as he went, and poured himself a coffee, at which point the unbreakable hotel mug shattered, cutting his hand and scalding his front half with steaming hot coffee.

At this point any person of reasonable intelligence would've got the point that today it would be a good idea to sit in your room covered in pillows and bubble wrap. Bryan wasn't one of these people. Cursing as he cleaned up, and injuring himself further by jamming his fingers in a draw and hitting his head on a cupboard, he ignored all the warning signs and continued on with his day.

"Captain!" Bryan called to the large mass on the new couch. "Breakfast"

The dog bounded over to him, knocking over a table and bowling Bryan over causing him to spill the dog food across the floor.

"Should've seen that one coming Bryan. Should've seen that one," he murmured, picking himself up off the ground. Sweeping as much of the food back into its container he left the rest for the Captain to eat off the floor.

Just as he decided that he would go down to the gym to let of some steam he was smacked in the face by a, literally, blinding headache. Bright sparks of light danced beneath his tightly shut eyelids. Letting out a low hiss, Bryan groped about for something to lean on. Finally finding what he assumed was a table he leant heavily on it. Forcing his eyes open he gaped in horror as his vision slowly ebbed away, drowning in a thick ocean of black.

"Thursday" he spat in disgust, deciding that it was all this wretched days fault. It was like Friday the 13th on a weekly basis.

Trying to remember which way the door was, Bryan stumbled in what he thought was its general direction. After whacking into several corners (very sharp pointy corners) and tripping over a chair Bryan decided that it wasn't worth the effort to go find help. Instead it would merely have to come to him.

"HEY" he yelled loudly. "One of you asses come out here now! I'll start singing!"

He listened very carefully for any sign of someone coming to his rescue.

"The sun will come out! Tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow!" he began very loudly. The Captain howled in protest to the left of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see everyone is trying to sleep here?" Tala yelled from down the hallway (his voice coming from the opposite direction to where Bryan thought the hall was).

"Tough question. Let me think about that. No. Can't say I'm seeing much of anything" Bryan yelled back.

"…wait…" Tala said slowly.

"I hear those rusty cogs slowly turning" Bryan hummed.

"You're…you can't see?" the red head finished.

"And he clicks. Give the man a prize!" he drawled along with a slow, sarcastic clap.

"You're not serious…" his teammate said in disbelief.

"No, I'm just pissing around with you for fun" snapped Bryan angrily.

The light thud of feet came closer and he heard the other boy crouch down in front of him. Bryan felt the weird sensation of knowing where the other boy was, almost able to sense him, without being able to see him. It was similar to the feeling of being watched. You know someone's there, you just can't see them.

"If you do that thing where you wave your hand in front of my face I'm gonna tear it off and feed it to the Captain"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Tala said innocently, lowering his hand back to his side mid wave. "I'm going to call Mr.D. It's better he finds out sooner rather than later"

Bryan sat stood helplessly where he was, listening to Tala shuffle around the room.

"You can't see it, but that tick in Tala's eye has just turned into a complete body spasm" mumbled a voice beside him.

"Holy shit!" Bryan yelled out. He hadn't heard Kai enter the room. "You freaking ninja."

"You can't compete" Kai said, ignoring the ninja comment.

"My sight could com back you know" Bryan mumbled, still trying to be optimistic. Why he bothered even he didn't know.

"It won't" Kai insisted, counteracting with his own pessimism. That or he was being realistic, not that there's much of a difference.

Sighing in resignation, Bryan hung his head and listened to Tala speaking on the phone.

"No I'm not speaking metaphorically. He's literally blind…I thought he was joking too…Its happened before…uh, we don't really know if he'll see again," Tala explained. "Yeah…I'm not sure a doctor will help…fine, fine, we'll take him in anyway…yeah…ok, see you."

"I'm going to the doctor" Bryan stated more than asked.

"They'll just say what they always do" Kai said, his voice drifting across the room as he walked away to what Bryan presumed was the couch.

"Probably. 'I'm afraid we can't find any explanation for your condition'. Still, Mr.D is booking you in for an appointment later on today." Tala said, his voice heading in the same direction as Kai's.

Standing, Bryan shuffled about the room, trying to gather his bearings. They probably would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. After a few minutes he had managed to figure out where everything was. The phone rang and Tala (or who Bryan assumed to be Tala) went to answer it.

"I don't want anyone knowing about this" Bryan said firmly.

"Why not?" Kai asked. Bryan followed his voice towards the couch, almost sitting on top of the younger boy in the process.

"I don't want any of those looks" he hissed.

"…You do realise"

"Yes, Kai. I do realise I can't actually see them. No need to point it out. It's the principle" Bryan said, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"What princi-" Kai began

"Shut up Kai. Go back to single syllable sentences but most importantly, shut up" Bryan ground out.

"You have an appointment at 11:00" Tala said somewhere to the left of him.

"But we have a match at 11:30" Bryan said slowly, knowing what would come next.

"Spencer will stand in for you". Tala was in front of him now.

"Stand in? He won't even stand up at the moment" Bryan snapped.

"And how did you plan on blading blind? Obliterate the dish?" Tala replied coldly.

Bryan bit his lip. He hadn't thought of that, though destroying the dish did sound like a pretty good game plan.

"Just make this easy and go to the doctor's" Tala ground out.

"Screw you" Bryan hissed, storming off towards the door and smacking straight into the wall.

"You'll need to go to the hospital anyway. You've just cut your forehead open" Kai said lightly.

"Kai?" Bryan sighed. He ran a hand across his forehead, feeling a thin gash weeping blood.

"Hn?" came the expected reply

"Shut the hell up"

One upside Bryan found to his blindness was he no longer had to endure the sickening white of the hospital. Downside, he still had to smell it. His other senses had begun to kick in, making up for his lost sight. Disinfectant stung his noes and made his eyes water.

"Bryan?" said the doctor. She was very slight and tall, or so he assumed since he couldn't hear her footsteps and her voice came from above him even when he was standing. "I'm afraid the results were inconclusive. There isn't any apparent reason for your sight loss"

"That's a shocker," Bryan mumbled, shifting slightly on the lumpy bed. There was a small silence. She was probably frowning at him, not that he knew but it was a good guess.

"From now on you'll need to use this" the doctor said. Her clothes swished as she extended her arm.

"Now I'm going to take a jab here and assume you're holding out a walking stick" he drawled.

"Oh! Sorry, I don't usually-" she began apologetically.

"Whatever. The stick" Bryan interrupted holding out a hand expectantly. The cold metal sent a slight chill up his arm. He hadn't used one in about a year, his sight not failing to such an extent (that and it was confiscated once he started hitting people with it), but he could still remember how to get around using it.

After being a quick refresher on how to use the cane and being forced to prove his competence with it Bryan was released into the very loud and smelly world once again.

Fortunately Mr Dickinson had arranged for a taxi to take Bryan back to the hotel, not that it made the taxi any easier to find.

"Excuse me. Excuse me! Are you Bryan Ku-kuznet…are you Bryan?" asked a man who stood somewhere to left of him.

"Yeah. It's Kuznetsov," Bryan said.

"Bless you" the man said absentmindedly. "I've been waiting here awhile. Would've thought you'd see me, got a sign and everything"

"Oh, well I don't understand English" Bryan replied seriously, deciding if the man was going to be an idiot he might as well be one as well.

"Well that explains it then. The taxi's just over here" the driver chirped happily. Biting back several comments about the man's nonexistent I.Q, Bryan followed his voice towards the taxi.

As it turned out, the driver's lack of intelligence was not compensated with driving skills. For Bryan it felt like being on a roller coaster with your eyes closed, which as he found out does nothing to alleviate motion sickness.

"Here we go!" the driver said as the taxi came lurching to a halt.

"Do I need to pay you?" Bryan asked as he began to hop out of the car.

"Nope, that's already been taken care of" the man replied.

"Good. I wouldn't have payed you anyway. You're a threat to society and trust me, that really means something coming from a, up until recently, sadistic sociopath. Have a good day" Bryan chirped back, imitating the man's overly cheerful speech. Slamming the door as hard as he could, Bryan stood very anticlimactically beside the taxi trying to figure out how exactly he was going to get into the hotel without looking like a complete idiot.

Slouching slightly and trying to look as casual as possible he stalled for time. Flicking his eyes down to his watch, fumbling around with his phone and various other stalling tactics. He could hear the doors to the hotel swinging open and shut very clearly; he was almost directly across from them. He could also hear the rather heavy flow of people bustling along the footpath in front of and herein lay his problem. Any attempt to cross the torrent of people would ultimately end in disaster.

"So, uh, what ya looking at?" said a voice out of the blue, or black as the case may be.

"Nothing" Bryan replied nonchalantly, covering up the fact that the person and scared the living bejesus out of him (and doing it rather well he thought).

"Right. So you're just standing out here for fun?"

"Pretty much" he nodded. He couldn't quiet figure out the speaker, a repercussion of avoiding interaction with society so well.

"Hey, what's up with your eyes? They're majorly dilated. You're not on something are you?" The voice sounded female, though Bryan could name a few guys that sounded pretty girly.

"Mariam" Bryan said, finally figuring out who it was. In his head he gave himself a high five.

"Yeah, what?"

"Uh," Bryan hadn't intended on saying her name out loud. Then it struck him. He could see, figuratively, a window of opportunity. "Ah!" he hissed loudly, reaching his hands up to rub his eyes.

"Whoa, what happened?" Mariam asked, placing a hand on his shoulder before remembering whom she was dealing with and yanking it away at light speed.

"Something got in my eyes" Bryan hissed. He ground the palms of his hands furiously into his sockets, hissing in nonexistent pain.

"Oh, can you see? Want help getting inside?" Mariam asked cautiously. She was well aware of the Blitzkrieg boys somewhat aversion to accepting help.

"Actually, yeah" Bryan agreed much to her surprise. She stood silently beside him for a few moments.

"Uh, you helping me in or what?" Bryan asked warily.

"Oh, right. Just thought I saw a bit of the sky fall," Mariam mumbled more to herself than anyone. Grabbing his arm at the elbow, Mariam guided Bryan through the thick wave of people and into the hotel lobby.

Had Bryan been able to see, he would have spotted Mariah standing across the street. He would also have spotted the very hurt look splattered across her face at what appeared to be him making nice with a new girlfriend. Had he been able to see, Bryan would've taken the opportunity to make a heartfelt confession, win back her affections and skip merrily off into the sunset. But this was Bryan and it was a Thursday (the worst day in all of forever and beyond) so his bad luck continued to snowball into one great big avalanche, obliterating everything in its path.

A shiver went up Bryan's spine and he felt the unshakable feeling that he was for some as of yet unknown reason he was screwed.

I swear to God I'll get round to explaining stuff. Everything's all unplanned and higgle de piggledee and will work better once I write it all out. And in case y'all didn't pick up on it, I hate Thursdays. Hope you had a merry Christmas and happy new year, hope it was a safe one.


	28. The End

Shit hot damn. Write motherpucker, write!

Line break.

Bryan sat in a dark room. Not that he'd know. Potentially temporary blindness rendered it a moot point anyways. What was important was what he was thinking about. He was thinking about his life. Actually he was feeling rather existential. It was a new emotional and personal depth he had reached and he couldn't help but feel rather pleased with himself.

That aside, he had managed to sum up his life through a short list of rather crappy events.

-Abandoned by parents

-Taken into the abbey and turned into mad super soldier (which was just one giant cluster fuck)

-Freed! (By Tyson which made the whole event even more traumatic)

-Make giant emotional breakthrough and get girlfriend (Boom bitches)

-Fuck up everything and go blind (AGAIN)

Overall his life was a pretty steady stream of suckage. He frowned deeply at the mental list that was floating around in his mind's eye. He'd been editing this list for a few hours in between bouts of kicking whatever he walked into and cuddle time with The Captain (because cuddle time makes everything better) despite the outrageous amount of slobber.

He could hear the others shuffling around the hotel suite. The new hotel suite, that is, because the other one hadn't been built to hold so much crazy. They honestly hadn't meant to do it. It just sort of slipped out in a horrendously violent and unexpected manner. Anyone could see it coming if they knew what to look for. Problem was no one knew.

People didn't see the massive chunk the breakup had taken out of Bryan's self-esteem, confidence and anything else self-orientated he could think of, or how his failure had bled into the rest of the team (because they were all co-dependent screw ups). It was as if they all silently agreed that if he couldn't succeed at becoming a normal teenager then none of them could so they might as well get a head start on the inevitable backslide into insanity.

He frowned so hard he felt his face might fold in on itself. They were well on their way to the loony bin. Spencer had sailed straight past clingy and gone into complete co-dependency. Tala was heading towards anorexia whilst Kai was all aboard the coo coo train and riding it all the way to crazy town (coping mechanisms FTW).

Scrubbing a rough hand over his face, Bryan leant forward and sighed. They were fucked and he didn't know how to fix it.

He thought back to his conversation with Miriam a couple days earlier. She'd said everyone thought Mariah and he should get back together. He wanted it too. He'd wanted to go find her and run into the sunset like in the movies. But he also wanted her to be happy. And she was with Richard (Roy? Roger? Who cared), he was…alright, sane at the very least and had his full range of vision, but was she happy with him? Then there was Bryan, half mad and now blind and he knew she had been happy, that he could make her happy.

He loved her and surely that meant that- wait, holy shit, he loved her. That was a breakthrough he wasn't expecting. He suddenly didn't care that he was mad or blind. He honest to goodness loved her which meant he simply didn't care about any of that.

"I love her!" Bryan yelled out.

"That's nice" was Tala's only remark from somewhere in the suite.

"I need to find her" he yelled again, surging up from his seat and launching himself forward (straight into a wall).

"I'm noticing a very linear thought pattern here" Tala said. His voice was drifting closer.

"Get me my stick!" Bryan yelled, cradling his head and a near maniacal smile stretched across his face.

"Of course, my liege," Tala drawled as he placed the cane in Bryan's hand and steered him towards the door. "You want any help, since you know, you don't want anyone knowing about the whole blind thing."

"Just got kicked in the nuts by love, dude. My pride over the whole blind thing is so low on my priorities right now" said Bryan. He was already wandering off down the hall.

"Elevator is the other way, dumb ass"

Line break.

She was so, so…she didn't know what. There was this horrible feeling crushing her chest and pressing down in her stomach all at the same time. She really wanted to throw up. Or smack the blue haired tart in the face.

_That's mean, _she thought to herself but quickly found she didn't care. It wasn't until she almost bowled over Enrique that she realised she was even walking. And sobbing. There was a lot of sobbing. It was really kind of gross and she looked like a puffer fish. On drugs (she hadn't seen her reflection but she knew it). Honestly she felt like one too.

And then she saw her. Standing in the hall looking all nonchalant and… and if only her brain would work so she could think up mean nasty things to say.

"Miriam!" she hissed in the friendliest way possible.

"Mariah…" Miriam said slowly. She looked around uncertainly only to find that they were almost completely alone in the corridor. Almost meaning Kenny was milling around the other end but he didn't really count.

"Are you happy?" Mariah seethed. A tiny sane part of her brain screamed at her to shut up. "Because you look happy now that you're all chummy with Bryan. That must be nice." She felt mad, the crazy kind, and from the way Miriam was looking at her she looked it too.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

"I'm sorry, but, the hell?" Miriam said. The girl packed an amazing amount of sass into one sentence.

"I saw you. Outside the hotel getting all snuggly" she continued. "Who do you think you are?"

_Oh dear sweet Jesus, shut up_

"Who do I think I am? You aren't his girlfriend anymore. What right do you have? And we weren't getting snuggly. He couldn't see properly so I helped him inside" Miriam bit out, complete with finger snaps.

And just like that all the anger flew out of her and she was left with that horrible weight in her gut. And she was sobbing again.

"I think," Miriam said slowly, "I think that you may have some unresolved issues here and maybe some feelings that I frankly don't want to hear about, but you do realize-"

"But what am I meant to do?" More sobbing and a very ungraceful snort which made both girls scrunch up their faces in disgust. "We broke up and I met Rick and things were nice but then I see 'sareallyniceguybutIcan'"

_Shut up, pleeeeease shut up. You sound like a bad teenage romance drama._

"Okay, I don't know exactly what you said but I heard a lot of feelings in there, precisely the ones I didn't want to hear about. But continuing with what I was trying to say before you interrupted me," Miriam said as she tried to scoot around the sobbing girl towards the elevator but found herself ensnared in Mariah's arms. "Please, dear God, let go of me!"

_ITS TOO LATE TO TURN BACK, THIS SHIP IS GOING DOWN AND I'LL TAKE EVERYONE WITH ME_

"Butwhatamigoningtodo? Imsoconfusedand I, I, I- " Mariah was brought to a snuffling halt when Miriam slapped a hand across her mouth. It wasn't until she felt the moisture, from what she prayed were tears, did she regret this action.

"I swear you and him are the only ones who didn't see it. Let me spell it out, you like Rick but not the same way you like Bry-"

"Love!" Mariah blurted out before she could stop herself. The two girls stared at each other a moment. It was all suddenly serene and clear. Miriam half expected small animals to appear and to break out into song.

"There we go. You love him. Now go get him, lord knows that's what everyone has been thinking" Miriam said with a light punch on the arm.

"What about Rick? Oh no. I don't want to hurt him" Mariah said, her serenity slipping away.

"You think he'd rather stay with you when you love someone else? Just go find Bryan. Tell him all your mushy feelings and worry about Rick later" the taller girl urged. She gave a sudden twist and freed herself from Mariah's grip and launched at the elevator. The doors pinged open and she hurled Mariah in. "Find him. Tell him you love him. Break up with Rick, he's a big boy who's used to rejection, he'll survive."

"You're like a fairy godmother" Mariah said.

"If I were your fairy godmother I'd fix your hair and get all the snot off your face" Mariam snipped back. Mariah opened her mouth to yell at her but the doors closed.

Line Breaky break time.

In hindsight, he probably should have brought Tala along with him. Bryan had already bumbled his way to the White Tigers suite only to find it completely deserted. He knew this because no one attacked him after he forced the door open (nothing says I love you like breaking down the door to your hotel room). Now he was left to wander around the hotel trying to figure out his next move.

"Bryan! Hey, buddy! We were thinking of going to visit Kai! Which room are you guys in now? What are you looking at? What's with the cane?"

Bryan whipped out the cane and smacked the speaker over the head.

"Inside voices, Tyson, inside voices. Have you seen Mariah?" Bryan asked quickly.

"Ouch! What the hell dude? Did you mug a blind guy or something? And yeah, she came storming through the lobby a moment ago. Damn that stings, did you have to hit me so hard?" Tyson whined.

"Did she say where she was going?" Bryan asked, losing patience.

"Mariah? No. Dude, are you okay. Your eyes are all dilated and weird looking…" he trailed off.

"Wave your hand in my face and I'll stick the cane up your ass and use you as a puppet," Bryan seethed before the other boy could even raise his hand. "Now just tell me where Mariah went."

"You trying to find Mariah?" said a girl's voice. Miriam. Finally someone helpful.

"Yes" Bryan said, turning towards the sound of her voice. "You know where she went?"

"Your blind" Tyson said in disbelief. It was at that moment that everyone else in the lobby decided to go completely silent.

"Tyson you truly do have spectacular timing," Bryan sighed. "Miriam. Mariah, now please?"

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR HER?" roared another voice. _Brilliant, _Bryan thought to himself.

"He's not looking for anything, he's blind" Tyson said unhelpfully.

"Wait, what?" Rick paused a moment before realizing he didn't care. "Never mind, what do you want with My Girlfriend?"

"To tell her I love her. Now can you piss off so I can go find her?" Bryan wanted nothing more than to punch Rick in the face. He then proceeded to do so. Bryan almost missed but had enough force behind him that it didn't really matter. Rick still hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

"Miriam, help me find Mariah, preferably before Ryan gets back up" he said a bit desperately. She nodded her head before realizing he couldn't see it and quickly agreed.

Line break, oh yeah, break it down.

Mariah ran down the hallway and slammed into the door before she could stop herself. It swung open so fast she fell straight through the doorway and landed face first on the floor.

"Did you find her? Wait, you're not Bryan," Tala frowned. "He's looking for you."

"Really?" Mariah said hopefully whilst simultaneously trying to keep The Captain from smothering her. "I'm looking for him too. I need him to know that I- "

"Love him?" Tala cut in. "Well that's a nice little coincidence"

"Wait, are you saying he said he loves me too?" Mariah said, grabbing Tala's hands and doing an odd bouncing up and down thing which Tala joined in with.

"Yes. Now. Let. Me. Go. So. We. Can. Stop. Bouncing" he said between jumps. She quickly let his hands drop but continued to bounce on her own. She noted how thin he looked. She'd have to feed him once she got everything sorted out with Bryan.

"Where is he now? Is he here?" Mariah asked, her head swooping around in an oddly owl-like fashion.

"No he's out there looking for you. He's said he was going to your hotel room but he's probably in the lobby by now" Tala had barely got the words out of his mouth before she bolted down the hallway towards the elevator once again.

Line Break time again

"Mariah!" both Bryan and Miriam yelled. They jogged towards the Blitzkrieg Boys suite.

"You just missed her," Tala yelled from the doorway. "She went back down to the lobby so she can find you and tell you she loves you."

Bryan gave a cry of both frustration and joy before turning back towards the elevator.

Line break.

"BRYAN!" she yelled as she stepped out of the lift. She swivelled around desperately trying to find him but was greeted with a very different sight.

Rick was lying on the ground near the elevator with a small crowd and a paramedic huddled around him. There was an unbelievable amount of chatter filling the large room. She heard both Bryan and Rick's names being mentioned with unnerving frequency.

"MARIAH!" Tyson screamed, gaining the full attention of everyone within the immediate vicinity.

"What…what happened?" Mariah asked slightly taken aback but still hunting for Bryan's face in the crowd.

Tyson went to open his mouth before Hilary smacked her hand across his mouth and proceeded to very quietly and discreetly inform Mariah about what had happened moments earlier. From the looks the crowd was giving her they already knew everything but Mariah still appreciated her friend's discretion.

"He's blind?" she whispered in disbelief. The elevator doors pinged open behind her. She knew it was him before she turned around. "YOU'RE BLIND?"

"I love you too" Bryan said dryly.

"Miriam, out!" Mariah yelled as she stomped into the elevator and pushed a number at random. The other girl was more than happy to comply. Once they were up several floors Mariah slammed on the emergency stop button and the lift shudder to a stop.

"You're blind" she repeated, quieter, calmer this time.

"Yeah, it's kind of old news but I guess you want an explanation" Bryan sighed. "In short, mad scientists, illegal experiments, super vision and blindness. Overall fun times."

She couldn't help but smile at his nonchalance. "I love you." She said.

"I know, Tala told me," he smiled. "I love you too."

"I know," she giggled. "Tala told me."

"Well he just went and ruined that surprise" Bryan said. He reached out a hand to her. He didn't know exactly where her face was but she met him halfway and pressed her cheek against the palm of his hand.

"I think he has enough on his plate to worry about. You all do. Maybe now you can focus on that" she said, the smile fading from her face a little. "Is this my fault? Because we broke up? You guys all seemed to fall apart after that."

"It was my fault for letting you go…dear god did I just say that?" Bryan scrunched his face up in disgust.

"I feel like I walked into the dairy isle it was that cheesy" Mariah agreed. She reached out her hands to his face and smoothed out the wrinkles. She smiled again.

"I'm blind" he said, as if her knowing would make a difference.

"I still have a boyfriend unconscious in the lobby" she replied. "But I think we can handle both of those."

END.

You may ask why? After three years. Why? Damned if I know. Sorry if the beginning is a giant repetition of anything I wrote in previous chapters. What would long time readers know? It's been three years. So yeah that's it. It may be bad and not flow properly but its 3 in the morning and my brain hurts. BYE BYE.


End file.
